Mind Games
by BreadGirl0797
Summary: The story of Katherine Peterson's life living with Her god father and uncle, Tony Stark, and learning to control her strange abilities while uncoverig the turth about her parents deaths and training with the avengers. As if normal high school drama wasn't enough! (Those who know M.O.T.H's story "a brewing storm", this is the same story line from Kat's point of view.)
1. The Worst Birthday

**;welcome to the first chapter of Mind games. Sorry it's so long. I don't own the avengers just the plot line and any OC's;**

It's was a cool evening that June. Families and teens roamed around the area, care free and not a thought in the world. Though one family of 3 seemed troubled. The man, tall with red hair and freckles, tapped his knee Impatiently as he sat next to his wife who was playing with their 3 year old daughter. She was braiding her mothers long dark hair, when a car drove up in front of them.

"finally..." the man mumbled under his breath. "come on, Katherine." the woman said "but mommy!" Katherine whimpered "you can finish in the car" her mother said. "Lindsey let's go!" the man called from the back seat. "coming John! She called back as she picked up Katherine.

It was a long car ride. The sky had just started to turn dark black from the setting sun as the BMW pulled up to a large two story house that had white marble and lots of steps. Looking around quickly, John and Lindsey hurried inside.

The entrance hall was huge. It had a large stair case that took up most of the room. Several doorways where at the bottom. Only a small table and mirror where left. "stay here for a minute, ok Katherine?" "ok"

it didn't take long for Katherine to get bored. She started by twisting her own dark red hair then started counting her many freckles. Soon enough she just looked in the mirror. She had the Same mossy green eyes her mother had. The rest of her, the red hair and the freckles, came from her dad. She started studying her clothes. Nothing special. A white t-shirt, black jacket, and blue jeans.

A clock rang somewhere off in the distance saying it was past Midnight. Katherine walked to the steps and sat down. Her family had been traveling so much she lost track of the date. Kat thought for a moment. It was 12 o'clock at night on the 20th of june. It hit Her to realize it was her 4th birthday. "happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me..." she hummed under her breath as she sat on the large stairs.

Few minutes later her parents walked back out. "daddy what's going on?" katherine asked as her father picked her up. His brown eyes look troubled. "nothing, sweetheart. We're going to be staying here for a while now, ok?" "ok." he took her into the sitting room. It was large room with windows that looked out onto the front lawn. a coffee table sat in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs and a love seat. A large flat screenTV, that needed serious dusting, hung in the corner.

John sat Katherine down on the love seat as he kneeled on the other side of the coffee table. "prepare," he said in a loud disguised voice, "to be amazed!" with that his eyes glowed and brilliant red and red flames surrounded his hands and wrists. With the flick of the wrist, small figures started dancing around Katherine. A small red puppy, a red otter, and so many more flew around her. She giggled and swatted at them. With another flick of the wrist the figures disappeared and a giant red letters appeared out of no where above her father which read: "HAPPY 4TH BIRTHDAY, KATHERINE!" Lindsey, who was standing in the door way, laughed. "you out do yourself every year, John." she said. "only the best for my little pumpkin." he said as he threw Katherine up and down. She shrieked with joy, laughing uncontrollably.

John caught katherine and held her in one arm as he turned towards Lindsey. Something caught his eye in the window. "son of b-" he growled. "John!" Lindsey demanded. "Lindsey it's them!" he said panicking as he confirmed what what he saw. Lindsey's eyes grew wide. Katherine looked out the window. Two men where walking up to the house. One was huge with giant claws for hands. His face was hidden underneath a hat and he had on a long trench coat. The second man was long and thin, much smaller that the first. He two was hidden under a hat and coat.

"come on!" he grabbed her by the arm and lead them out of the room. Cursing he thrusted Katherine into Lindsey's arms and pushed her towards the stairs. "take Katherine and run! Call S.H.E.I.L.D, call Tony, do whatever you need to! I'll hold them back as long as I can!" Lindsey looked at him at shock. "John.." Lindsey sputtered "GO!" he bellowed just as the door started to crack.

Lindsey ran as fast as she could all the way to the farthest room of the house. She closed the door shut. Their was nothing In the room but a closet and a window. Lindsey opened the closet door and set Katherine down "I want you to stay here ok? Do not leave under any reason ok?" she was talking fast as she held her daughters head in her hands. Katherine nodded. "you have to be strong for all of us ok?" lindsey paused and looked at her daughter. "Be brave, sweet heart. I love you." she kissed her daughter on the forehead and ushered her into the closet.

It was one of those closets that had blinds you could see through. Katherine watched as her mother bundled up her jacket and threw it through the window. Murmuring "go...go..." Cracks appeared in the door just before it exploded. Katherine held her breath. Sitting on the floor she found an old teddy bear. She hugged it. It may have smelled horrible, but she needed the comfort.

"where is she?!" the man barked. He no longer had his hat or coat on. Many deep gashes were in his arms and chest. His face looked beat up and most of his hair was gone. His clothes where torn up. His grey eyes looked insane. "gone." Lindsey said in a strong voice. His eyes flashed. "your lying." he said raising two guns-both aimed at her heart. "wheres the brat?" Lindsey's eyes looked like icy slits. She didn't even budge. She remained silent. "I'll make you a deal," he said giving her an almost toothless grin. "I'll spare you and you tell me where the kid is." Lindsey sneered. "you think I'm a heartless monster like you?" the man growled. "tell me now!" he barked. "you'll have to kill me first..." lindsey looked at the closet. Their eyes met, just before she watch her mother get shot.

Katherine opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Her mother fell to the ground as a huge splatter of blood hit the window behind her. He put his guns away and grinned at his mess. "I warned ya." he said in an icy tone. The man walked towards the closet and threw the door off. "you" he said in a greedy voice. His insane grey eyes locked onto katherine's horrified green. He pulled both his guns out and aimed them at katherine. "night night, kitten." Katherine closed her eyes. A large thumping hurt her head. She gripped her head, wishing it'd stop.

What happened next, Katherine couldn't explain. Her eyes shot open just in time to see A bright lime green light erupted from behind her and hit the man square in the face. The force was so strong he was thrown back and hit the other wall. Somehow she had gotten on her knees, but it didn't last. Katherine's eyes closed and she fell on all fours. She stayed that way, to scared to look, or even open her eyes. One thought hit katherine: why didnt he get back up and shoot her? Was he out cold? Did he run away? Where did that light come from? Curiosity took over. Slowly, eyes still closed, katherine nudged her way up onto her knees. Still nothing happened.

When she finally opened her eyes, she gasped. The man was crippled against the wall, moaning. His eyes unfocused, drool dripping from his mouth. No longer paying attention to him, Katherine ran to her mother. "mommy!" she said "mommy please-" hot tears left her eyes as she shook her mothers lifeless body. She dropped the teddy bear and used both hands. "MOMMY PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she sobbed gripping her mothers bloody shirt.

"Katherine..." she jumped and turned to find an Africa american man wearing a trench coat and had an eye patch over his right eye standing in the doorway. Katherine wedged away slowly. "I'm nick. I work for S.H.E.I.L.D. I'm also friends with you parents." he added. This calmed Katherine slightly. "your dad is downstairs. He wants to see you." Katherine sniffed and nodded, but didn't move. Her eyes fixed on her mother.

Nick picked her up and carried her downstairs. Katherine felt her eyes go wide. The whole room was a reck. Holes, burn marks, cracks, and broken chunks of wall and furniture where everywhere. But what got katherine- "DADDY!" John was laying across a table medics had set up. They had a whole camp. They had placed bandages around his chest but they where slowly turning red.

"hey sweetheart..." he said In a weak voice. Nick placed Katherine down and she ran to his side. She sat on her knees holding the edge of the table. She just now realized her hands had blood on them. He started stroking her head. "where's lindsey?" he demanded looking a nick. Nick sighed and rubbed his bald head. "gone. We didn't get there in time." John closed his eyes and sighed. He started coughing loudly unexpectedly. "don't worry about us... You have to stay strong...for the three of us.." he said breathing heavily. "your going to be the greatest hero..." Katherine felt tears come from her eyes. "I love you, Kat-" he stopped short of her name. His eyes slid out of focus. His hand dropped. "no...daddy..." Katherine grabbed his hand and held it to the side of her face. "don't go..." she whispered. Nick knelt next to Kat and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Katherine where going to take you to your uncles." he said. "just- call me Kat." she said wiping away tears from her eyes. "come on, Kat." nick said standing up. "it's time to go."

**;thanks for reading and please review!;**


	2. Nightmares

**;welcome to chapter 2. I don't own the avengers, M.O.T.H and I own the story line, and Kat and any other OC's belong to me;**

A typical day at the beach. Katherine was laying with her parents on a sandy purple beach towel. Lindsey Peterson was sun bathing in a lime green swimsuit that clashed with her moss-green eyes. Her long dark hair flowing in the summer air. John and Katherine where playing in the sand near by. John toppled onto his back, holding up Katherine. Both of their ginger hair covered In sand. They laughed as he threw her up and down. Lindsey smiled as she sipped some of her lemonade. John stood up and shook the sand off his blue and white swim trunks then couched down and helped Kat sand off her red and yellow striped one piece. He picked her up and walked over to where lindsey was laying. He set Kat down and sat by his wife while the 3-year-old giggled and chased seagulls. She had never been happier.

In a flash of light, everything changed. The sky turned gray and thunder raged. The sea and the wind turned mad. Two Men, one with claws and the other guns appeared from no where, were walking towards her parents from behind. But john and lindsey couldn't see the soon to be murders. Katherine yelled to them but no sound came out. She tried to run but her legs wouldn't move. Kat stood there and watched as the sound the tearing flesh, gun shot, and splattering blood filled the air.

Kat woke up in sitting position. Sweat dripped down her face mixing in with the tears. Shaking, She looked around. She was in her bedroom, in stark tower. There was no men with claws and guns. She wasn't in a swim suit she was In dark red pj pants and a white T-shirt that read: "I am a female. FE= iron. male= man. There fore, I am IRONMAN." the only sign of her parents was the photos of them sitting on her nightstand.

"_it was all a nightmare_." she thought. Another one? Kat rubbed her head. Now these horrid nightmares where taking over her only happy memories she had with her parents. The beach... The last real family vacation Kat had ever had. And now she was horrified to remember it.

Steadily, Kat jumped off the bed and walked out of the room. "_What time is it?" _the 6 year old niece of iron man thought, walking around the dark tower. "J.A.R.V.I.S?" she asked looking at the ceiling. "yes, Miss. Peterson?" the robot replied "where's my uncle?" "he's up in the living room with Miss. Pots. Shall I tell them your awake?" Kat shook her head even though J.A.R.V.I.S couldn't see her. "no it's alright. I'll just head up." Katherine made her way up to the living room to find her uncle still dressed in the same shirt and jeans as he was wearing earlier and pepper, who hadn't changed either, watching a movie. The clock on the TVsaid it was around midnight.

"hey, kido." ironman said causally as the 6-year-old walked over. Tony's smile vanished when he saw how distressed his niece was. She was shaking and rather pale behind the freckles. "nightmares again, huh?" he asked as Kat climbed onto his lap. She nodded. Ironman sighed. This has been going on since Kat first arrived a little over two years ago. How such a young kid could have such gory and bloody nightmares was beyond his knowledge. Heck, when he was that young his worst nightmares involved a monster under his bed. "you wanna stay up for a while?" tony asked rubbing Kat's back. She nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. Tony changed the horror movie he and pepper had be watching to something more appropriate for kids. His niece had been scared enough. Within 5 minutes of the movie, Kat was fast sleep on his lap. Tony wasn't keen moving her. "who'd thought Tony Stark would be a good parent." pepper joked resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, well it helps when I have you around. You did most of the work." he replied, to tiered to come up with a snappy comeback. Pepper grinned. They held hands and stayed that way till both of them drifted off to sleep.

**;as always, thanks for reading and please review!;**


	3. Sweet Dreams

**;welcome to chapter 3 of mind games! Sorry Its kinda a short chapter. I don't own the avengers, M.O.T.H and Isown the story line, and any Oc's belong to me;**

The famed ironman was sitting down in front of his 1-and-a-half -year-old niece. Tony had insisted on John and Lindsey go out for a movie and dinner while he watched Katherine.

He was sitting on the couch with Katherine sitting in her car seat. "c'mon say 'uncle Tony'" he had been attempting to teach Kat how to say his name for several hours now. Katherine giggled and said "Mama!" Tony sighed. "no, say 'uncle tony'." Katherine gripped her feet and giggled "mama!" "F *£ you, say 'uncle Tony.'" Iron man couldn't possible care less about his language. She was only one and couldn't possibly understand him. Kat giggled and waved her hands around. "mama!" "I give up." Tony said standing up. He unbuckled Katherine, fed her a bottle and then put her down for a nap.

An hour later Lindsey arrived to take her home. Katherine giggled as her mother picked her up. "did you have fun, Katherine?" Lindsey asked in a goo-gooish voice. Kat clapped her hands and yelled "F *£ you!" Tony's jaw dropped. He wanted to slap himself. Lindsey looked astonished. "who taught you that?" she demanded. Katherine giggled. "uncle tony!" tony looked at Katherine furiously and in shock. He had just been trolled by a 1 year old. "goodnight, tony." Lindsey said in a bitter tone and left.

Kat yawned and opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep on her uncles lap. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. She remembered that day, only because her uncle had show her a security camera video tape of the whole thing. Kat carefully crawled off of her uncle's lap and into the kitchen. The clock on the oven said it was about 7 in the morning.

Kat pulled out a box of frosted flakes, a bowl and spoon, and some milk. Kat sat on a stool at the counter and ate. About 10 minutes later, ironman walked in yawning and stretching. "morning, kido." he said as he ruffled her red bed head. "how'd ya sleep?" he asked Poring himself a cup of coffee. "better." Kat said grinning. "I had a dream of when I first trolled you when I was one." ironman laughed with amusement. "yep. Being a troll runs in the family."

Kat finished her cereal and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. "hey kido, how about you come help me in my lab today? I need help with some new tech." Kat's eyes lit up immediately. She had never been allowed down in the lab. "yes! When can we start?" Kat asked enthusiastically. "after you get dressed for the day." ironman replied ruffling her hair. Without another word, Kat sprinted to her bed room to get ready. Ironman shook his head and smirked with amusement. Only because she reminded him of himself when his father told him he could go into the lab for the first time.

Pepper walked into the kitchen. " i Just saw Kat sprinting by. What have you told her?" Pepper said crossing her arms. ironman pulled out some bread and placed it in the toaster. "I just told her she could work in the lab with me." Pepper rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna head home and get cleaned up. You better not blow this place up." "no promises." Tony replied. With a quick kiss good bye, Pepper headed out.

**;these chapters will posted every Wednesday. Thanks for reading and please review!;**


	4. Dinner with the Thunder God p1

**;welcome to chapter 4. There's a 2-year time skip in this chapter. I don'. Own the avengers. Eri belongs to M.O.T.H and I own any other OC's;**

"your adding to much, uncle tony..." "no I'm not Kat." ironman and his niece where sitting at a table in his lab, working on new explosive heads for the ironman armor. Tony was Poring the explosive liquid into a test tube to measure how much he'd need. "I still think your adding to much..." Kat said adjusting her goggles. "Kat, I am a fully grown scientist. I think I know what I'm doing more than an 8-year-old." with that Tony tipped the small test tube so the liquid pored into the bombs core then closed the capsule and placed the tube down. He stood up with a look of triumph. "see?" he said looking down at Kat. "what did I tell-"

the bomb exploded.

Coughing iron man and his niece looked at what was left. Only a small pile of dust and rubble with black scorch marks surrounding it was on the table. Ironman's face and tank top were both covered in black ash, So was Kat's face and t-shirt. Both of their hair was blown back with streaks of black. "told ya, we added too much." Kat said casually poking at the ashes.

After she had showered, Kat rubbed her hair dry with a blue towel, and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. She slipped into a new pair of jeans and put on one of her favorite shirts. It had a robot on it that had stuck an ice cream cone on its head while painting the word "unicorn" on it's chest. In big red block lettering above the robot it said "I am not a robot." and below it said "clearly I am a unicorn."

Kat headed down stairs to the kitchen. Her uncle was on the phone when she arrived. He too had showered and changed into his typical Tshirt that showed the glowing magnet in his chest and jeans.

"Around six will work, I will get JARVIS to send directions to your phone around five-thirty." tony said. He listened for a few more seconds before hanging up. "who called?" Kat asked getting up onto one of the stools. "Donald Blake. You remember, the guy with the long blonde hair? He's coming over for dinner tonight with his daughter." Kat nodded. Though she had never met him in person, She had seen photos of Mr. Blake before, usually when her uncle worked on Avengers projects. "Peppers coming too. Why don't you set up the chess board so you two can play?" Kat nodded and jumped off the stool. She pulled out the old chest board and headed to the library to set it up.

When Kat returned Pepper was standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter. She was wearing jeans and an amethyst purple sweater, with knee-length black boots, her hair was up in a twist at the top of her head. Her uncle Tony was cooking."Hi, Pepper." Kat said walking into the kitchen. Pepper Pots turned and smiled. "hello, Kat. How are you?" "I'm good. do you want to go play chess?" the eight-year-old asked. "of course." At that they headed to the library. Chess was one of Kat's favorite games. All the strategies, and the fast thinking was her two favorite parts.

Kat bested pepper in 6 out of 7 of the games they played. they where rapping up their eighth match when a little girl with white blonde hair and sky blue eyes walked in. Pepper smiled at her. "So I'm guessing that your father and Tony are downstairs having a civilized conversation?" the girl shrugged. "I guess so." she looked over at Kat. Their eyes met.

"Hi, my name's Eri." She stuck out her hand for the eight-year-old to shake. Kat shook her hand "mines Katherine." Kat wasn't sure how to respond to meeting another kid. All the people her uncle had introduced her to where adults.

Pepper brought Eri and chair to sit in before resuming the game. Eri looked at the chess board curiously. "This game looks difficult, do you like playing it a lot?" She asked Katherine as she declared check mate. Kat nodded as pepper reset the pieces. "Yeah, but I like it cause it's difficult. What do you like to do?"

Eri pondered this before she answered. "I like reading and drawing. After your done with playing chess, do you want draw with me?" Kat smiled then nodded. She was horrible at drawing but still she was trying to make friends.

Eri smiled back, and then her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Are you related to Tony?" "Yeah." Katherine replied, looking down at the knight in her hand. "He's my Uncle. I'm going to be living with him and Mrs. Pots now." Kat didn't feel like telling her that her parents where both brutally murdered and that, that's the reason why shes living with them. "Maybe, if you want…" Eri said quietly. "I could be your friend, so you wouldn't be all alone with Tony and Pepper." Katherine smiled. "I would like that a lot if you were my friend, Eri. Grownups can be boring sometimes." Eri grinned back.

**;thanks for reading and please review!; **


	5. Dinner with the Thunder God p2

**;since I've been so bored in class, I have chapter 5 already done! And I figured i might as well post it. So here's an extra treat! I don't own the Avengers, eri belongs to M.O.T.H and i own any other OC's;**

"Check mate." Kat said knocking over Pepper's king. Eri clapped with amusement. "Your really good at chess." she looked at Kat hopefully. "could you teach me?" Kat nodded. "yeah, if you teach me how to draw." Eri smiled.

"Miss. Pots?" J.A.R.V.I.S interrupted. "Ironman wishes for me to tell you dinner is ready." "tell him we're heading down now, J.A.R.V.I.S." Pepper replied as she helped the girls clean up the chess pieces.

Tony had set a small round table by the large windows that looked out at the city. He also set large plates piled high with large amounts Steaks and Potatoes.

Mr. Blake had 4 large steaks and 8 potatoes on his plate and a half empty bottle of wine next to him. He placed the steak he was eating down and took a rather large drink from it. Kat gaped at him. That bottle was just his? How in hell was he not drunk?

Eri and Kat sat down next to each other, Pepper sat by Tony. Eri had an appetite similar to her dad. She chowed down 2 steaks and 3 potatoes before Kat had even finished one helping.

"looks like the lightning bug has finally gotten some good food." Tony said smirking. Donald glared at him from across the table. "I can see why though, " ironman continued. "with his cooking you'd need to build up strength for-"

Donald stood up and threw his plate at Ironman. Tony ducked and the plate crashed through the window. Both Eri and Kat ducked under the table. Thunder crackled in the sky.

"Both of you! Stop it!" Pepper said getting in between the two avengers. "it's not my fault he can hardly cook anything editable-" "one more word Stark and i shall smite you-" "Tony just go down to your lab! Please?" ironman smirked and obeyed. Pepper poured a large, fresh glass of wine for Donald. "here... Come on girls..."

Pepper leaded Kat and Eri into the living room, where she set coloring crayons and drawing paper on the coffee table, before sitting herself on the couch and turning on the television. While Bones started on the TV, Eri began drawing her father with hammer in hand, a frown of anger on his face, while he hit Iron Man full-on with a lightning bolt. Kat laughed at the drawing. Probably cause she could see it happening.

She had just started drawing a mother tiger and her cubs, when Eri jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Kat stopped drawing. "lord I'm terrible..." Kat muttered. Pepper ruffled her hair. "your great at many things. Like making friends. I wish your uncle had that talent..." Kat laughed as Pepper headed into the kitchen to clean up the mess. Kat followed leaving her unfinished drawing behind.

Kat walked In to see Donald carrying Eri in one arm and his giant hammer in the other. "- I also apologize for my outburst in front of young Katherine." Kat shook her red head. "it's alright, Mister Blake. Uncle Tony gets on everybody nerves."

This made him smile a little. as Eri waved goodbye, and they left Stark Tower back toward their home.

Kat found the plate of untouched chocolate chip cookies she and her uncle had made earlier. Saying her dinner had been interrupted, Kat poured herself a glass of chocolate milk and sat at the counter.

Katherine glanced up from the chocolate chip cookie, she was dunking into her glass of chocolate milk. Tony had reemerged from his lab, wiping his hands onto a towel that was hanging from the oven handle.

"He's not human, is he?" Katherine questioned her uncle, as she bit into the baked good. Tony raised an eyebrow as he sat down beside her at the counter and taking one for himself. "Why would you say that?"

"Because," Katherine replied. "The man ate four stakes and eight potatoes. Plus drank a whole bottle of wine, without getting drunk. And he threatned to smite you…"

Tony sighed, sometimes he wished his niece was not such a genius, like he was. "You're right. He isn't and neither is Eri. Donald Blake, is Thor. The Norse God of Thunder."

"But their not real…you're joking right?" she could tell by the seriousness on her Uncle's face that he was not joking at all, or he was enjoying teasing her far too much. Katherine set her plate and glass into the dishwasher. "Which means Eri isn't normal either…"

Tony led her upstairs and into the bedroom that Katherine had been staying in for a month, for her old one had been blown up by a accident which involved a hide-and-hook-on- bomb that stuck to her t-shirt.

Kat slipped into her pjs and brushed her teeth. When she jumped onto her bed, Tony handed her a rather large book that was from the very top of the bookshelf. "That ought to keep you busy for a couple of hours, Kitty." He smiled at her scowl. "I want you in bed by ten." He left the room after ruffling up her red hair.

Katherine looked down at the title of the book, "Norse Gods and Goddesses" ,and cracked the book open to the page with Thor the god of thunder. Her Uncle Tony just had to be kidding with her, Thor just could not be real.

**; as always thanks for reading and please review!;**


	6. Secrets and Sleepovers p1

**;welcome to chapter 6! Thank you for your support! As always I don't own the avengers, M.O.T.H owns Daniel and Eri and I own any other OCs;**

"tooth paste? Tooth brush? Pajamas?" "check, check, and check. Kat and J.A.R.V.I.S where going over a check list she had made to pack her over night bag.

Once everything was double checked, Kat zipped up her bag and slung it onto her shoulder. "shall I tell your uncle you are ready?" J.A.R.V.I.S asked as Kat left her bedroom. "if you want to." Kat replied shrugging.

Iron man was in the kitchen, putting on his coat. "you ready to roll?" he asked as Kat grabbed her jacket. "yeah." ironman crouched down. "you have my number and a way to link to J.A.R.V.I.S if anything happens, all right?" Kat nodded. They both knew "anything" meant "nightmares".

Even though they haven't happened in a long time, Kat wasn't sure they where gone for good.

Kat tugged at her ponytail along the car ride. What if she had nightmares at Eri's? How would she explain the bloodiness and terror within them? Kat sighed and hoped for the best as Tony pulled the sports car into the Thunder God's home.

The door had hardly opened when Eri flew out and death-hugged Kat. "thank you for inviting me over." Kat said as Eri dragged her into the house. Eri had set up board games, movies, hot chocolate, and a rather large bowl of pop corn. "you've out done yourself." Kat said grinning. Eri flushed proudly.

Tony looked over at Thor's wife and smiled. It wasn't just Eri and Katherine's very first sleepover, it was also the Avenger's poker night. While Jane had tried to politely refuse the offer of having a girl's night out with Pepper and the rest of the Avenger's women, the Personal Assistant would not take no for an answer. So the women where going out for cocktails, dinner, and a movie.

Leaving the men in charge.

That made Jane more nervous then anything, five men in charge of two little girls. If anything happened to either Katherine or Eri, Thor was going to be in for a world of hurt. Hearing Natasha impatiently honking the horn of the vehicle, Jane kissed her daughter one last time on the forehead, grabbed her purse, and reluctantly headed out the door.

Eri pulled out Monopoly and they started to play. The girls looked up to see a little boy, about Kat's age by the look of him, standing with his hands jammed in his pockets.

"no boys allowed go away." eri said while sticking out her tongue at him. Kat raised her eye brows. _'well THAT was rude'_ Kat thought. The boy looked at Captain America as if saying: _"do I really have to?"_. Steve crouched down to the girls level while putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

Kat was shocked by how similar they look.

"This is my son, Daniel. You'll let him join in your game won't you?" He questioned. "I promise he won't be staying for your sleepover."

Kat gave Eri a look that said _"come on, what's the worst he could do?"_ Eri didn't look really happy but she nodded in agreement. Kat smiled at Daniel.

"Okay, he can play monopoly with us." she replied. Captain America smiled and stood. He ruffled Daniel's hair then joined the other Avengers in the kitchen.

Daniel kneeled next to Kat and looked at them nervously. "Hi my names Eri." Eri said cheerfully as if she never stuck her tongue at him. He nodded. "And she's Katherine. But everyone calls her Kat." Kat smiled at Daniel. He smiled back nervously.

"do you talk at all or...?" kat asked. Daniel smiled weakly. "yeah... Just not much in front of red heads." there was slight humor in his voice. "oh really, blondie?" kat countered "Cause red heads are the smartest of them all. As for you too..." kat said waving her hand in between them. "blondes don't have such a good reputation, do they?

all 3 of them laughed. Kat stood. "do you have anything to drink?" she asked. Eri nodded. "in the fridge. Do you want me to get it?" Kat waved off her offer. "Na it's alright." Kat walked into the kitchen silently, hoping not to interrupt the men's poker game. Her uncles sneer brought her to a stop.

"What the hell, Drummer -boy?" Tony said bitterly while Steve decked out cards.

Captain America stopped mid-count and looked up at Iron Man. "What is the matter now, Tony? Do you have a problem with my shield or rather the colors on it?" He questioned with a bored tone. "No, I have a problem with you not telling the rest of us, that you have a son." Tony said, drinking the rest of his beer. Steve took a sip of his rum before answering, "I prefer to keep my private life, well private."

"Even Thor announced the birth of his daughter to us…even if it did knock our power out for a week." Bruce replied, looking at the cards that Steve had dealt.

Captain America sighed. "Peg and I agreed that we would tell Daniel about me being in S.H.I.E.L.D. when he's older."

Kat raised her eyebrows and headed back into the living room empty handed.

No wonder she had never met Daniel before now. Her uncle and the others didn't even know he existed. And the other avengers didn't seem to happy about Cap's "double life". Kat sat back down and continued the board game.

Tonight might just be interesting.

**;thanks for reading and please review!;**


	7. Secrets and Sleepovers p2

**;I don't own the Avengers, M.O.T.H and I own the story line, Eri and Daniel belong to M.O.T.H and any other OC's belong to me;**

The monopoly game had gone on so long, even Kat had gotten bored. The 3 kids wedged themselves on the couch, Daniel in the middle, with the large bowl of popcorn in between them while Eri started the Loin King on the TV.

Kat chuckled as she watched and tapped along to the songs with her fingers on the edge of the couch.

Daniel nudged Kat and pointed to eri. The demigoddess had fallen asleep and her head was starting to fall onto Daniel's lap.

Kat smirked and took the popcorn bowl from him only for Eri's head to replace it. Dan lifted his arms up and flushed. He looked at Kat and mouthed: "what do I do now?" "just leave her." Kat mouthed back.

Eventually Kat's eyes started to get heavy as well. She yawned and rested her head against the back of the couch.

Kat fell asleep near the end of the movie. Her head had fallen gently onto Daniel's shoulder. He too had fallen asleep, with his head on the back of the couch, leaning against hers.

Ironman smirked and pulled out his cellphone. After he snapped a photo he looked at Steve, who was disentangling Daniel the from the girls. "looks like he's turning into quite the ladies man already." he then turned to Thor. "I'll be here to pick up Katherine around noon." the thunder god nodded and turned off the tv.

The next morning, Kat woke up to the strong smell of bacon and sausages flowing through the house. She rubbed her eyes open to see both Daniel and Eri where gone. Kat slid off the couch and followed the smell of food into the kitchen.

Thor was pouring himself a cup of coffee while Jane was cooking breakfast. Eri sat at the kitchen table with a mass of bed head. "morning, Kat." eri said cheerfully. "morning." Kat yawned.

She took a seat as Jane placed a rather large plate of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and 2 large pancakes.

Kat stared wide eyed at the massive amount of food. "is this all for me?" Kat asked. Jane laughed, Though it sounded slightly forced. "I'm sorry. I'm just used to making huge amounts of food for these two." she replied waving a wooden spoon between Thor and Eri who both had already eaten half of their massive helpings.

After a rather stuffing breakfast, Kat went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. When she came back eri had changed and pulled her messy blonde hair up into a bun. The girls sat on the living room floor and played board games until noon came.

Kat slipped her bag onto her shoulder and hugged eri goodbye. "did you have fun?" iron man asked as Kat closed the car door and buckled her seat belt. "yeah. I don't think I'll be eating Till dinner though." iron man smirked.

"how was poker?" Kat asked. "interesting enough. I won a good amount of cash of hawk eye. And got a photo of this..." tony handed Kat his cell phone. Her face turned red. Daniel and Kat had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder and eri with her head on his lap.

"quite a ladies man, isn't he?" Tony joked. Kat smirked and put his phone down. "yeah well, it's better than being a world-wide-known-play-boy." "former-world-wide-known-play-boy." iron man corrected her.

**;thanks for reading, please review!; **


	8. Beginning of downfall

**;welcome to chapter 8! Thanks for all your support. I don't own the Avengers. M.O.T.H and I won the plot line. Eri belongs to M.O.T.H and I own any other OC's;**

"damn it..." kat cursed. Iron man and his niece where currently working on a special robot-body for JARVIS. Kat gotten oil all over her jeans.

"you know for a robot butler who's supposed to clean, he gets everything filthy." Kat said wiping off her clothes the best she could with a rag. Iron man wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "hey, look on the bright side, you finally got those black jeans you needed."

She scowled as her uncle laughed.

Kat looked at the time. "Shit!" she yelled running upstairs. "I'm going to be late!"

Kat ran up to her bedroom and changed into the first shirt she could grab, Not bothering to change her jeans, Kat ran down the stairs and threw her back pack over her shoulder. "Bye, uncle T! See you after school!" she called as she ran out the door.

Kat sprinted all the way to the bus stop. Daniel and Eri where already waiting for her.

"What took you so long, Kat?" Daniel asked, just as the bus pulled up.

"Sorry, I was helping Uncle Tony with something." She replied panting as they all squished into a seat, Daniel in the middle.

"And let me guess, it's top secret and you can't tell us?" Daniel asked while Eri dug through her backpack.

"Have you heard anything from your mom?" Kat asked, striking up conversation to avoid Daniel's questioning about her and Iron Man's projects. He should've known by now that they were top secret and she wasn't allowed to talk about them.

Eri sighed, and stopped her search. "Mom hasn't bothered to even call lately, and Dad is pretty angry at her."

Kat leaned over Daniel and gave Eri hug, just as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the elementary school.

The trio got off the bus and headed into the crowded school with all the other students. The girls waved goodbye to Daniel as they made their way inside.

Katherine and Eri somehow found their way to their lockers.

Eri grabbed her math, French, and Social Studies books; while Katherine grabbed her German, physics, and the History of the Roman Empire books.

Between the two of them, they had six classes each with a lunch break in between after the first three. A language class was required, and so was an after school activity.

'_I can't decide between soccer or writer's club.'_

Katherine raised an eyebrow, she had heard Eri's voice, but had not seen her lips moving. Maybe Eri had muttered it under her breath, so she hadn't seen her mouth forming the words.

"I think you should take soccer." Katherine mused aloud as they headed toward the language wing in the building.

Eri smiled slightly. "yeah, maybe..." Kat waved good bye to Eri and headed into her German class.

"hey, charlie." Kat said taking her seat next to the small burnet. "hello!" she said cheerfully. "oh! I love how you made you jeans look like ink blots from the squid on your shirt!" Kat looked at her clothes.

She was wearing a shirt with a scuba diver tickling an octopus on it. The smeared oil spots on her jeans looked like they belonged with the design.

"oh..um..yeah! Thanks." Kat replied taking out her textbook. "though you could do more with your hair..." charlie said playing with random strands of hair from kats poorly done pony tail.

Kat sighed. Charlie was always on her about how she dressed.

"Come on, I was running late this morning. Cut me some slack." Kat said tucking her loose strands of hair behind her ear. Charlie opened her mouth to reply, but the teacher walked in.

Kat opened her book as the Teacher started to write vocabulary on the board.

_'a dress is "Kleid".. A mini skirt is "Mini-Rock"...' _

Kat looked at Charlie. The burnet was chewing her lip, copying what was on the board.

Kat raised her eyebrows. How was she hearing Charlie if she obviously wasn't talking?

** thanks for reading. Please review!; **


	9. Floating books and lightning

**;welcome to chapter 9 of mind games! As always i don't own the avengers, M.O.T.H owns Eri and I own Katherine and we own any other OC's and the plot line;**

Kat headed up the stairs to stark tower. She was still pondering how she had heard Eri and Charlie earlier that day. If She hadn't seen them move their lips, Then how did she hear them?

Kat winced at a sharp pain In her head. She had been getting sudden headaches a lot lately.

The niece of iron man walked into the kitchen and placed her book bag down. "good afternoon, miss. Peterson." JARVIS greeted her. "same to you, JARVIS." Kat replied kicking off her shoes. "You wouldn't happen to know where my uncle is, would you?" "he's currently in his lab. Shall I get him?" "na, let him work." Kat replied waving her hand.

Kat took out her german textbook and headed to the fridge to get a glass of milk.

**_BROOOOOM!_**

Kat yelped at the sudden thunder and lighting. She dropped her text book and the full glass. '_shit_!' she thought. Kat couldn't afford to spill milk on that book. '_stop_!'

Completely forgetting about the storm, Kat stared in awe and shock. The glass, milk, and book where frozen in midair.

Kat looked at the book. How was that possible? Chewing her lip, She held out her hands and thought '_come back_.'

The book zoomed from underneath the glass and milk strait into Kat's hands.

She stared at the book in shock from an arms length away. Is this book haunted? Was this some sort of prank her uncle had came up with? Or was she the one doing this?

'_hammer-time has out done himself this time_.'

Kat yelped again. She had heard her uncle but, theres no way possible. she couldn't have heard him that clearly when he's in the lab.

A loud crashing sound brought Kat back to reality. The milk and shards of glass where splattered on the floor.

"hey, kido." Kat whipped around to see her uncle walking up from his lab. She sighed. Shes going to have heart problems if this keeps up. "your going over to Eri's for the night."

Kat raised her eyebrows. Eri's dad never let her have sleep overs on school nights.

"why?" she asked getting a broom and dust pan to clean up the mess. tony sighed. "Eri's mom left them." he paused to let that sink in. "Thor wiped her memories of them and sent her away. That's where the typhoon came from."

Kat stared him, her jaw hanging in shock. She dropped the broom Then looked outside. Rain pounded on the windows while thunder and lightning filled the sky.

Eri's mom left them? Just like that? With out saying good bye or even having a reason why?

Kat suddenly remembered eri saying her mom was almost never there for them anymore. Was that the reason why she she left?

Anger bubbled up in Katherine. She gripped her textbook tightly. "I'll go pack my overnight bag." she left before her uncle could say anything else.

Kat stuffed her PJs, clothes for school tomorrow, tooth brush and tooth paste into her bag angrily.

Who did that woman think she was? Walking out on her family like that? Abandoning her only daughter...

Kat squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the side of her bag. It was taking all her control not to scream and throw something.

She opened her eyes. Kat had to control herself. Eri was probably crying her eyes out. She needed to be strong for her friend.

Kat zipped up her overnight bag a little to aggressively and went down into the kitchen.

Ironman was waiting, her back pack in one hand, and his car keys in the other.

"you all right, she-hulk?" he asked when she snatched her back pack from him.

Kat huffed. "it's just...parents shouldn't leave their children...not unless they absolutely have to."

Ironman nodded. "come on, Red." he said ruffling her hair. "let's go."

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	10. Frosty Afternoons

**;welcome to chapter 10! Thanks for all you support! As always I don't own the avengers, M.O.T.H and I own the plot line and any OC's;**

It took 3 days for the storms and earthquakes to finally end. The storms had been so horrible school had been canceled.

Finally on the third day the skies cleared and to many children's displeasure, school reopened.

Kat made her way into the kitchen and yawned. He uncle had left her breakfast on the counter. She grabbed two slices french toast and slapped two pieces of sausage in the middle. Kat placed her breakfast in between her teeth as she slipped on her backpack. "Bye, uncle T." Kat called with her full mouth and headed out.

Kat made her way to the bus stop to find Eri standing their. She was wearing her school uniform and she had her iPod playing. Kat sighed and stuffed the rest of her breakfast into her mouth. She walked up to Eri and unplugged her head phones.

The demigoddess glared at Kat, then her expression softened slightly once she realized who she was. Eri sighed and looked away.

Kat gently squeezed her friend's hand. She could feel the fear of uncertainty and anger blasting into her own mind like a tidal wave. Cries and curses in Old Norse, nearly gave Katherine a major headache.

She let go of Eri's hand and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She was still getting used to her new found telepathy, and she was still trying to get used to Eri's cold silence, and distance. She wanted her bubbly, happy-go-lucky, crazy demigod best friend back.

That afternoon, kat and eri made their way to Stark tower. There was going to be a meeting the Avengers had to attend, so the girls decided to have a sleep over.

They had almost reached the tower when Eri stopped dead in her tracks. A deep chill spread through her bones and her breath became fog. She grabbed Kats arm and pulled her backwards. What the hell is going on? It wasn't even fall yet...

Kat followed Eri's gaze and felt her blood go cold. There standing in front of them was 5 Frost Gaints. Kat had heard about them from Eri's dad.

Without a seconds hesitation, eri sent a bolt of lighting at them, hitting one in the chest. Two of them near Kat raised their clubs. She winced and they collided heads.

Instead of attacking the genius and the demigoddess, they attacked each other.

Eri grabbed Kats arm and they ran. What else could they do?

One of the frost giant's spears caught Eri's shoes lace. The demigoddess hit the ground with a wince of pain. She quickly undid the laces and the continued their run for their lives.

Kat was panting. Her heart hammered in her chest. '_Left, right, left, right...' _Was the only thing going through her mind.

Eri attempted to hit the frost giant with another bolt of lightning. It just hit short and exploded. Both girls flew forwards and the frost giants where thrown back. Kat hit the ground and all the wind got knocked out of her.

She tried to stand and regain her breath but she was to winded.

"YOU DARE TO HURT THE DAUGHTER OF THOR! FEEL THE WRATH FROM THE GOD OF THUNDER!"

Thor landed in front of eri and kat. He threw his prized weapon and the giants. Leaving hammer sized holes in their heads.

Eri ran into her fathers arms. Sobbing, while kat stood their shaking. Watching the frost giants Black blood spill onto the sidewalk.

Kat didn't take notice her uncle had landed next to her in full iron man armor. She looked up at him wide-eyed. "Your alright, Kat. Your safe." He said gathering her in his arms. All 4 of them headed back to Stark tower.

Iron man and Thor where in the kitchen cooking the girls dinner while kat and eri sat in the living room drinking hot chocolate.

"You made those two frost giants bang heads, didn't you?" Eri asked taking a sip. Kat nodded and looked into her cup. She didn't know how she had done it, but she had a good idea.

"I'll be right back." Kat said standing, and heading into the kitchen. Iron man was cooking fish sticks while Thor sat at the counter.

"Hey, kido." Tony said as she entered. "How are you?" Kat chewed her lip. "Uncle tony...I think something weird is happening to me." Iron man raised an eyebrow. "Look that's more of a conversation for you and pepper-" kat shook her red head. "Not like that."

"Then how?" Tony asked crossing his arms. Kat sighed. How did she explain this?

Kat looked at the pot of hot chocolate. "Watch." She said pointing her thumb at the pot. Thor gasped and iron man dropped the spatula.

The chocolate liquid and pot started to rise several feet in the air. The pot dropped onto the stove and the steaming liquid splattered everywhere.

Ironman looked Kat up and down. "How long has this been going on?" He asked looking down at her. Kat hesitated. "About 4 days... I can't really explain it."

Tony ruffled her red hair. "Don't worry about it, brainiac. I'll get this sorted out." Kat crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "How?" Iron man picked up the phone. "By making a phone call."

**;thanks for reading and please review!;**


	11. All the Same

**;welcome to chapter 11! As always i don't own the avengers And M.O.T.H and I own any OC'S and the story line; **

The young red-headed genius and the demigoddess sat in the kitchen of Stark tower, picking at their plates of fish sticks and potato wedges.

Neither of them had an appetite. How could they? Eri was still in shock from the Frost giants' attack and Kat was horrified from her new found abilities.

Thor narrowed his eyes at the security screen to see a motorcycle pulling up in the tower. The thunder god gripped his hammer while electricity coiled around it. He wasn't going to let anyone harm His daughter again.

JARVIS let Logan in while tony led Katherine to the living room. A gruff man wearing a bikers jacket, dog tags and jeans was waiting with a bikers helmet under his arm. Tony explained to the part time avenger what had happened with the frost giants to Kat levitating the pot of hot chocolate.

"So a genius and a mutant. You must be so proud, Stark." He then looked down at Katherine, and brushed a hand through his already stuck-up hair. "Hey kid, I'm Logan."

Katherine smiled nervously, "Hi Mister Logan. I'm Katherine."

Wolverine shook his head, and smiled slightly. He was slightly shocked that young of a mutant was so polite. Most kids these days didn't even bother with manners anymore.

Logan sat down on the couch as Katherine sat down beside him, twirling her ponytail nervously and chewing her lip. A bad habit pepper has been trying to get her to quit for years. The part-time avenger cleared his throat; He was just as nervous as the ten-year-old girl beside him.

"Ya know kid; you're not as alone as you might think you are." He said, and Katherine looked at him confused. "I'm not?" She asked. More people had strange abilities like her?

"No, there are plenty of mutants just like you, struggling to accept that they aren't the same as everybody else."

"How are you different?" Katherine asked, wanting to know how this brutish man could be like her.

Wolverine stood and unleashed his metal claws from where they were hidden within the skin of knuckles, he didn't even wince.

The redheaded ten-year-old grimaced in sympathy. then stood on her knees from where she was on the couch. she chewed the inside of her lip in both nervousness and a bit of fear.

She gently slid her finger along the top of one of the claws; she was surprised to feel that the metal was warm. Wolverine re-sheathed them, and sat down beside her once more.

"Katherine, there's a school for people like us. You would be safe there and you could learn to use your powers." Logan said calmly.

Iron Man's niece tugged at her ponytail nervously, and chewed on her bottom lip, thinking it over. She shook her head; she just couldn't up and leave her family and friends. She just couldn't leave everything and everyone she loved. Her life was here "I don't think I could leave…" she started.

"Kid, if you don't learn to control your powers then you could hurt someone." Logan nearly growled.

He turned his head to the entryway of the living room and could feel the ground shaking beneath his feet.

Eri's crystal blue eyes were narrowed at him. Logan sniffed slightly, she had almost the same scent as Thor. so this was the daughter he spoke so proudly of during the briefings at S.H.I.E.L.D. Not a mutant, but a Demigoddess.

"You can't make her leave, if she doesn't want too." Eri said, storming into the living room, lightning began to spin around her like a cyclone from the surrounding air.

"I wasn't gonna, ya little electric box. We can figure something else out if she doesn't want to go to the Institute."

Kat flushed at Eri's protectiveness. She didn't need her 8 year old friend getting into this. But I did comfort her to know she didn't have to leave.

Thor laid his giant hand on Eri's shoulder and the lightning ceased in an instant. "Do not fear, Eri. Katherine won't be leaving with this beast."

"Good." Eri stuck her tongue out at Logan. "You big meanie."

Wolverine huffed and growled at the Demigoddess; Thor narrowed his eyes and threw his hammer at the mutant's head. The force sent Logan sailing right through the front door of Stark Tower.

"Thank you for visiting." Jarvis said sarcastically.

Tony sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, Thor just could not handle anyone with anything less than God-like brute force.

"Come on, Hammer Time we need to get to the meeting. JARVIS only let Pepper in when she gets here, and no else until I come back."

"As you wish, Sir." He said as Tony readied the Iron Man suit.

Kat chewed her lip as she followed her uncle to get the ironman armor. "Will I have to go there?" Kat asked as she started fiddling with random gears and springs she found. "Not if you don't want to." Ironman replied stepping into the boots of the armor.

Instantly robot arms attached the armor onto his body. "Better get Hammer time out of here before he breaks something else." He ruffled Kat's red hair and headed back to the kitchen where Thor was saying good bye to Eri.

Thor squeezed Eri tightly into a bear hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Be good, while I'm gone."

"I will, Daddy." Eri smiled at him. she then looked at the Wolverine-sized hole in the front door, grinning ear to ear.

**;thanks for reading please review!; **


	12. Recovery

**;I'm going to have a lot going on this week so you get chapter 12 early! (Though I'm not sure if ill get to NT this week...). As always I don't own the Avengers. M.O.T.H owns Eri and we both own the story line and any OC's; **

The new found mutant and the demigoddess sat in the living room attempting to distract themselves by doing homework.

Kat grabbed another one of their many Reese's chocolate chunk cookies and nibbled on it while she sliced through her math homework like cake.

Eri marked her place and placed her French textbook and sat it down, pausing from the verbs she was trying to memorize, and nibbles on the second to last cookie. "Kat…"

Iron Man's niece turned to face the demigoddess as she set down her pencil. "Yeah?" She asked, realizing even though she really doesn't want to, she still has study German.

Eri braided her hair nervously. "We should call Danny. He's our best friend...I think he should know what happened tonight."

Katherine nodded in agreement and grabbed the phone from its hook. Dan's number is on speed dial, and the son of Captain America answered on the third ring. his 'Hello?' Was muffled by the food in his mouth.

"It's Katherine and Eri." The Demigoddess replied once the genius pushed the speaker button.

"What's up?" Dan asks, while cutting off another piece of steak as he stabbed it with his fork. The phone was cradled between his ear and his shoulder.

"We were attacked on the way home from school…by Frost Giants." Kat answers. both girls know what is coming next.

Daniel's fork dropped onto his plate, landing upright in his baked potato. He is too stunned to answer. the phone fills with the eerie silence of static. "Were either of you hurt?" He finally asks.

Eri sighed aloud. aside from her scraped and bruised knee, they're both fine. Katherine doesn't even seem shaken.

"We're fine Danny, I promise." Eri replied. Kat jumped at the sudden feeling of lightning that began to surge around her friend.

Katherine pinched the bridge of her nose as Daniel continued to rant about they should have been more careful. Half the time he acted more like an older brother then their best friend.

"Goodnight, Daniel." Kat yelled over him before she hung up the phone and got back to her math worksheet, nibbling away on the last cookie while she does.

Half an hour later, Eri was fast asleep on the couch, curled up against her French textbook. Kat sat next to her studying German for her test tomorrow.

"Miss. Peterson?" JARVIS asked. "Mr. Rogers is on the other line." "Which one?" She asked. Kat never knew if it was Dan or his dad calling, because JARVIS called them both _'Mr. Rogers'_. "Daniel Rogers." JARVIS answered. "Patch him through." Kat replied setting her textbook down.

Instead of getting the phone from the receiver, Kat got a holographic screen to appear next to her that acted like a phone. One of the many features she loved about Stark tower.

"Please don't hang up on me." Daniel said the moment she answered. Kat laughed. "Sorry you where annoying earlier. What's up?" "I just wanted to know what happened with the frost giants. I mean... if you don't mind..." Kat sighed. She told Dan what had happened from when they left school to when they where sitting in the living room drinking hot chocolate.

Kat only hesitated to tell him she was a mutant. How would he react to her strange abilities? "And...um... I learned I'm...different from others." She finished.

Dan quirked his eyebrows. "Well yeah, your a young genius, funny, nice, an amazing dancer, and really pretty-" Dan cut off and blushed deeply. Thank _god_ this was a phone call.

"No I mean... Ugh... well... I'm a... mutant." Kat listened to hear Dan panicky hang up or to laugh make fun of her. Instead he just asked: "what's a mutant?"

The red headed genius sighed. How did she explain this? "Well it's called an X-gene..." Kat started. "It grows in some people and gives them special meta-human powers. Like how I can read minds and move objects with my mind."

"That's so cool!" Dan said excitedly. "Wish I had one..." Kat sighed with relief laying on the back of the couch. Dan's reaction was even better than she had hoped. "Yeah well you have the super solider DNA in your blood. Your no more mutant than I am." Kat joked. "Ah the wonders of science." Dan joked back.

Iron man and his niece got out of his sports car and walked into the school for Eri's first fencing match.

Thor had gone full out, posting it on his Facebook page and everything. All the avengers,including Nick Fury, where showing up.

Captain america, Peggy, Daniel, Thor, black widow, hawkeye, nick fury and two boys kat had never see before where standing by the gym door.

They both looked older than her but about the same age as each other. though they looked completely different.

One had bright, extremely messy ginger hair with stunning grey other was a really tall African America With dark eyes and a shaved head.

Black widow seemed to have read Katherine's mind cause instantly she answered: "This is Clint and I's son, Jason." She said placing a hand on the ginger's shoulder. "And this is Trevor, My son." Nick added patting Trevor on the shoulder.

Kat smiled at them. Though she found it shocking Nick fury would have a son. He never seemed to be the"family" or "marriage" type.

Thor lead the way into gym just before the teams came out. The god of thunder was for sure the loudest in the gym. Kat and Dan sniggered as the thunder god whooped with joy when Eri beat her first opponent.

Kat had to admit, Eri was a natural at sword fighting. She took out everyone that went against her, some that where 2 feet taller even. Finally, Eri had won the match and was now standing next to her teammates in victory.

The demigoddess yanked her helm off, and her white-blonde hair instantly frizzled up even though it was knotted in a braid. Eri squealed with happiness as Thor picked her up and squeezed her into a bear-hug once again.

"I am very proud of you, daughter of mine." Thor grinned and set her down. Eri blushed. "Thanks, Daddy."

She looked over at Jason and waved shyly; he only waved back and smiled a little. Kat looked in between them with interest. Had they met before the match?

Kat couldn't think about it much before Thor's booming voice interrupted her thoughts. "Come, we shall go and celebrate my daughter's victory at the Garden of Olives." He announced, still grinning.

Tony let out a sigh, "Thor, do you mean the Olive Garden?" Thor gave him a puzzled look, while the children laughed. "Is that not what I said?"

**;thanks for reading please review!; **


	13. Mutants Galore!

**;slowly but surely I was able to write the next chapter! And I liked so much I had to post it. I don't own the avengers or Xmen; Ivy belongs to M.O.T.H, Kat belongs to me and we own the plot line and any other OC's; **

They drove in silence as ironman and his niece made their way to Xavier institute for gifted youngsters.

Though Tony protested, Charles insisted it'd be best for Katherine to be introduced to other mutants. Kat chewed her lip as the sports car drove into the institute lot.

Kat felt her jaw drop. Children no older than her where running around. One who looked about 17or so was blasting an ice ray from his hands. A fully grown african american women with long white hair was making tiny tornadoes for students to run around in. And a little boy, no older than 8, ran around passing a baseball. He had Flat bony growths protruded from his forehead and cheekbones and more ran in clusters along his arms.

There was so much commotion, Kat could hardly tell what was happening. she looked through the crowd of mutants. There where so many. So many just like her. She smiled with relief when she saw Logan through the mass of mutants.

The part-time avenger walked up. "Stark." he said nodding in ironman's direction. He looked down a Katherine. "hey, red." he said ruffling her red hair. "c'mon in. Chucks waiting for ya." they walked inside the large doors.

They made their way to a rather large library. The professor, a bald man in a wheel chair, who always wore a black sweater and jeans no matter what time of year it was, was currently talking to another man Kat had never seen before.

He looked no older than 21, with messy brown hair that went down to his neck. He had dark forest green eyes that seemed to be changing color. He wore a trench coat, jeans, and a black t-shirt and had a deck of cards in his hand.

"Ah hello, Katherine. Tony." Charles greeted them as he shook both of their hands. "how has your telepathy been?"he asked Kat. the professor had visited stark tower to help Kat stabilize her powers last weekend. not only that, but he had also taught her a few tricks. "good. I've managed to make a mental shield around myself without passing out." Kat replied while looking around.

Kat looked at the man and raised her eyebrows as if asking _'and you are?'. _He smiled and did a bow. "Remy LeBeau, Chèri." he had an obviously strong French accent. "what are you? The queen of England?" ironman smirked while raising his eyebrows. Logan snorted but quickly disguised it as a sneeze.

Remy didn't look annoyed or insulted by what ironman had said or Logan's reaction, He didn't even look at them. "so, your this new red-headed-telepath, huh?" he asked as he turned to look at Logan. "better not loose this one."

Kat raised her eyebrows. "this one"? There was a telepath before her? Who was a red head? Kat opened her mouth started to ask what he was talking about, but the murderous look on Logan's face made kat shut her mouth. Obviously this was a sensitive topic.

"till next time, Chèri" Remy said kissing her hand before leaving.

Kat watched him leave before looking down at her hand. Remy had left a playing card face down against her palm. She flipped it over to find it was the queen of hearts.

"well, Katherine," the Professor said Putting his hands together. "why don't you have a look around the institute, while we discuss your classes." "I dont know about that." Tony crossed his arms.

"Xavior Institute is a safe environment. As long as Kat doesn't get herself into trouble with any of the students." iron man didn't look pleased but he nodded. "don't go off to far, alright?" He said ruffling Kat's hair. "no promises." she replied and left.

Kat found her way down to what must have been the lower levels of the institute. It was far more high tech than the upper levels. It had metal walls and sliding doors with giant X's on them. One door was larger than the others it too had a giant X on it. Curiosity taking over common sense, Kat hacked the door controls and walked inside.

It was a large circular room that seemed pretty plain to have looked so impressive. '_What is this place..._' Kat thought. She decided to ask the professor and headed to leave.

The doors slammed shut on her. "Hey!" Kat yelled slamming her fists on the door. Was this some kind of joke? Kat moved to find a control board so she could hack her way out, but there was none. Kat tried to pry the doors open using her telepathy, but they where to large and heavy.

Behind her robots with weapons attached to them came out of now where. Kat pinned herself against the wall horrified '_Help...'_ She thought.

"I don't know. Katherine doesn't want to leave, I don't she should have to." Iron man said. He and The headmaster where currently talking about Katherine's classes in the study while Logan had left to find Katherine.

Charles nodded. "I perfectly understand. She doesn't have to live here. But I do highly recommend it for her. She'll have an easier time learning to control her abilities if she-"

"Professor? Oh-I'm sorry." A tall man with brown hair and sun glasses on came inside. "It's alright, Scott. This is Tony Stark. His niece might be joining us here at the institute. " Scott and Tony shook hands before he asked: "was there a session scheduled in the danger room? Cause its been activated."

Before Charles could answer, Logan came bursting in the room. "Red some how got into the danger room. I don't know how, but she must of started it while opening the door." "Scott go with Logan, get who you can along the way." Xiavor said instantly.

"What-? What's going on? What happened to Kat?" Iron man demanded. "I'll explain along the way." Charles replied wheeling out of the room. "We must hurry."

"AGH!" Kat divided out of the way from one of the robots attacks. What kind of school is this?! they have killer robots with chainsaws and guns and who knows what!

Katherine concentrated on the robots and they smashed into each other. Others where thrown into a wall or just sort circuited and fell over. No matter how many she smashed more and more seemed to come and take their place. Now she was starting to get over whelmed and tiered.

Kat's dodging was getting slower and slower. Soon enough, she was just ducking and moving out of the way of blasts and such.

One of the robots hit her on the head into the wall. Her head hit with a loud bang and She fell to the ground, dazed. Kat wobbled to her feet. Her vision was blurred to where she couldn't make out what was what.

Was she seeing things right? The robots where starting to crumble into giant pieces to metal or twist in odd shapes. Others glowed red before they exploded or where chopped in half or blasted by some red light.

"Nightcrawler! Get her out of here!" She heard in a distant gruff voice. Kat's knees buckled just as some one grabbed her from behind. Last thing she remembered was everything disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kat laid still keeping her eyes closed. She was laying on a bed with a blanket over her. No one had bothered changing her out of the T-shirt and jeans she had arrived in. The throbbing in her head hurt horribly.

She could hear her uncles booming voice coming from a distance. She was just able to make out what he was saying.

"Safe environment my ass! She almost got killed!" "Tony, I understand your concern-" "your jackass training room nearly murdered her! How the hell do you expect me to let her _live_ here?!"

Katherine opened her eyes hoping to see her uncle. instead she saw a small woman no younger than 22 was sitting near by. She had her curly chocolate brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, and pale skin. Her bright pink eyes where concentrated on something she was working on from a large red binder.

'_Whats going on?'_ Kat thought. Kat must've transmitted her thoughts cause the woman jumped. She turned noticed kat was awake and smiled. "Quite a hit you took there." She said. "I'm Ivy." She extended her had for kat to shake. "What happened?" Kat asked propping up onto her elbows.

"You wandered into the danger room. It's out training room." She added at Kat's confused expression. "Remy, Logan, Scott, Kurt, and I got you out in time. You hit your head pretty hard though. Don't worry I was able to heal your welt and cuts though I can't really heal a concussion..."

Before Ivy could finish, the doors burst open and iron man stalked inside. "Come on, Kat we're going home." He said in a bitter tone. Kat slipped off the bed and felt her face go instantly pale and her knees sway. Ivy caught Kat before she fell over. "She might be to weak to-" "it's safer for her at home than here." Tony almost growled as he picked the 10-year-old up.

He placed Kat in the sports car and buckled her seat belt. The young genius instantly felt her eye lids go heavy as her uncle came in the drivers seat.

"What are we going to do now?" Kat asked as he started the car. "We're planning special classes for you." He replied as ruffled her hair. "Why don't you just go to sleep I'll wake you when we get home." Kat nodded and lowered her seat, hoping she'd never have to step foot in that training room again.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	14. Hydra Attacks!

**;woohoo! Welcome to chapter 14! There's going to be a 4 year time skip. As always I don't own the avengers. M.O.T.H and I own the plot line and any OC's;**

The niece of iron man and son of captain America made their way to Dan's house for the after noon. Kat's uncle had an important meeting to attend, though they both doubted he'd even bother to show up. "I don't see why I can't just fly us there..." Kat ranted on. Dan sighed. "You know I hate it when you levitate me. Besides there to many people around."

Kat rolled her moss green eyes as the two 14-year-olds made their way up to Dan's house. It was a medium sized house that had a walk way that connected to the driveway and simple hedges along the walls. It was by far not as high-tech as stark tower. It was more of an old fashioned style twisted with modern day homes.

Kat stopped in her tracks half way up to the door and squinted at the house for a few seconds. "Didn't your mom and dad say they'd be home?" "Yeah." Dan replied. What did kat want to do? Have a house party? "Well I'm not sensing anyone." Kat said focusing on the house again. Dan had almost forgotten Kat was a Telepathic Mutant. He could see her eyes glowing slightly green.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked. "No ones inside. I mean no one alive." She replied. Dan looked at her curiously. Was this a joke or was she serious? "Well lets find out shall we." Dan said more to himself than to Kat as he walked up to the front door.

The moment he touched the knob, the whole door fell over showing a nearly destroyed house. "Mom! Dad!" Dan called. What had happened? "I don't know." Kat replied aloud "someone must've taken them. Obviously not without a fight."

Kat looked around. It kinda freaked Dan out how she just knew where everything alive was all at once just but looking. He often wondered how she never got headaches.

Kat walked into the kitchen to find pistols and a body on the floor. "Eugh.." Kat moaned as she flipped the body over telepathically. "...hydra." She muttered pulling off a symbol on the mans shoulder. Kat placed her hand over the mans forehead and her eyes instantly glowed lime green.

"Got it." She said standing. "Got what?" Dan asked walking into the kitchen. "Who is that?" "I'll fill you in later. C'mon."

Kat and Dan road along on captain America's motorcycle both in uniform. They had been riding for several hours now and even the comfortable fabric was starting to hurt.

Dan's was similar to his dad's. it was a blue suit with a giant white star on the chest. Underneath the star was red and white stripes and along the sides of his arms and legs was a single red stripe. He had black fingerless gloves, belt, gun holder with gun, boots and his holographic shield Kat had made for his 11th birthday.

Kat's uniform was a black suit with a grey hood attached. She had a red triangle with the point facing her stomach that attached to the red stripes that went down her arms and legs. She had a small yellow tool belt with simple just-in-case tools. Her knee high boots where black with yellow trim at the top that matched the wrist computer that covered most of her lower arm and covered the edges of her fingerless gloves.

'_We're almost there_.' Kat thought. Suddenly she chanted '_Hold up!'_ Dan slammed on the break to stop the motorcycle and looked back at the red headed genius. '_What?'_ He asked.

Kat pointed at the Town. '_There's a large amount of people down at the port_. _And_ _larger amount in the town. We'll stand out like a sore thumb_.' 'Right _then lets change into normal clothes and get a_ _closer look_.' Dan agreed desperate to change.

Dan changed behind a giant rock into jeans and a Tshirt and stuffed his uniform into his back pack.

Kat shifted her clothes into shorts and a t-shirt. He had never understood how she learned to do that, then again he hardly knew anything about her powers.

They road silently into the town. Nobody paid them much mind or seemed to wonder why two 14 year olds where riding alone on a motorcycle. they all just walked around peacefully enjoying the nice night.

'_Head to the port.' _Kat directed using her cellphone. Dan pulled the motorcycle into the port and parked it. Most of the town's older teenagers where having a party. Kat and Dan simply joined in like they belonged there.

'_This way.'_ Kat thought taking Dan's hand as leading him away from the group of teens. A few drunk guys whistled at Kat as they passed. Yelling disgusting things at her. "Hey -_hic_- babe -_hic_- Why don't you ditch blondie -_hic_-and have a drink with us?"

'_Just ignore them.'_ Kat thought squeezing his hand harder. Dan scowled at them. Not because they offered a 14 year old a drink, but because they had no right to say those things to her.

The two 14-year-olds made their way onto one of the loading docks. They stopped when they saw 4 men all dressed in black looking around. '_this is to_ _easy...'_ Dan thought. _'They probably didn't think we would find them_. _I_ _mean the guy who the_ _information I stole was near-dead_.' Kat replied.

They followed the men into one of the storage houses. _'What is this place?'_ Kat asked. Dan wasn't concentrating on that. What caught his eye; '_Its my_ _mom and dad!' _He exclaimed. Sure enough Steve and Peggy Rogers where tied up to chairs, unharmed with about 50 guards watching over them.

'_This is like the Canadian mountains all over again...'_ Kat thought. Dan gave her a funny look. How did Being attacked by a giant, forced grown mutated hydra squid when they where 11 match up to fighting hydra minions? Then again Kat did hit her head pretty hard...

'_Lets stay focused shall we?'_ Kat asked slightly annoyed. _'And for the record:_ _you would've gotten your arm chopped off if I hadn't distracted it.'_ Dan shrugged. '_True.'_

"Well what do we have here?" Dan and Kat whipped around, just to get hit in the head and black out.

**;next week: The Rogers and Kat's break out! Thanks for reading please review!;**


	15. Unexpected turns

**;welcome to chapter 15! Sorry if my German translations are wrong. As always I don't own the avengers, M.O.T.H and I own the plot line and any OC's;**

Dan coughed wake as water dripped down the sides of his face. He shook his head spreading water droplets everywhere. He heard Kat behind him coughing a sputtering.

"Gut, sind Sie beide wach. -Good, you are both awake-." Dan looked up both confused and angry trying to take in his surroundings. He and kat where tied back to back in a large cage.

The man who had spoken in german walked out of the shadows. Or at least Dan thought he was a man. He had tomato red skin and no hair. his face had been distorted so it looked like a human skull. He was wearing a leaders military uniform with many military accomplishment metals on it. Dan noticed the hydra symbols all over his jacket.

"Wer bist du? -Who are you?-" Kat demanded in german from behind Dan. "Was ist Ihr Ziel für uns Entführung?-What's your purpose for kidnapping us?-" The man walked over to Kat's side of the cage. Even thought Kat gave an effort to talk in German, he spoke in English.

"I, my dear, am the leader of Hydra. You may know me as "the red skull" from your history books. That is all you need to know." Dan craned his neck trying to see what was happening. Kat was struggling a lot. he could feel her hands working furiously.

"Don't bother." the skull said. "That collar blocks your mutant powers." Dan could hear the light beeping coming from the device. Obviously it was working, cause Kat started cursing.

"What do you want with Dan's mom and dad?" Kat demanded. Dan felt a sudden prick on his palm. He looked at their bound wrists to see kat had the small knife from her tool belt. She was just buying time for their escape.

"I have an, as you americans say, "old bone to pick" with The dear captain. It is none of your concern." Skull said crossing his arms. "Well if it deals with my mom and dad I think it is my concern." Dan retorted trying to hide a wince of pain when Kat cut him by accident.

The red skull walked to Dan's side and studied him. Then he smirked. "You do look a lot like your father, Daniel. You act like him to."

Dan's mind was buzzing. This was the red skull. But he had died back in world war 2. How was he still alive?

Dan's thoughts where interrupted by Kat's screaming. She started shaking till she slumped over out cold. "Kat? Kat!" Dan bellowed trying to look at the young genius. Kat still didn't move. Dan felt an instant bubble of rage grow in him. If they killed her...

"What did you do?" The skull barked at a minion who was holding a remote. "I-I don't know!" He stuttered horrified of the leaders rage. "It must've shorted out and shocked her." The leader of hydra cursed in German. "Make sure she's alive. The scientists need her for the experiments."

Dan felt Kat tapping his hand. He felt a flood of relief go through him. Kat had been acting the whole thing. This was her escape plan.

One of the goons opened the cage and pulled kat half way out. He unlocked the collar on Kat's neck to see if her throat was Injured. The moment the key was turned the man shuttered then fell over.

skull's yellow eyes grew wide. "Lock the collar it's a-" kat cut him off by mentally throwing him into the wall with a sickening crack. All the others looked around in shock before they passed out instantly.

Kat sat up and shook random strands of red hair out of her face. "that went well." she said as she crawled all the way out of the cage.

She then looked at the red skull for a few seconds before his belt unlocked and zoomed into her hands. Attached to it in a small pouch was a hard drive. Kats thoughts transmitted into Dan's mind "_This has hydra records on it." _Kat mused as she slipped it on around her waist and looked at the son of captain America.

_"Nice plan."_ Dan thought as he crawled out of the cage. "_Thanks_" she said proudly. "l_ets roll."_

The battle had been going on for hours now. Kat and Dan where both exhausted. "_We must have destroyed over half this base and we still haven't found your mom and dad!" _Kat exclaimed as the two 14 year olds hid behind a giant rock.

Kat sat on the back of her heels. Her elbows and knees where smeared with blood and she had a deep cut on her forehead that was dripping blood down her cheek. Dan wasn't much better. Both his knees and elbows where covered in blood as well and he had 3 deep slashes on his cheek. Both of them had dirt and ash stains all over their torn clothes.

Dan turned on his shield and looked back at the red headed genius. "_Right here's the plan: you go camouflage mode and get the other avengers while ill stay here and find my parents."_ Dan said changing his position so he was kneeling on one knee. Kat looked at him like he was insane.

"_I'm not running away and hiding while you get yourself killed."_ She said shaking her head. Dan huffed. Now she was choosing to be stubborn? "_We can't fight this alone we need help!" _Dan said waving his hand at the destruction. To prove his point a large explosion occurred causing the whole ground to shake.

Kat huffed and chewed her lip. Dan expected her to punch him and call him an idiot and they would keep fighting together.

Instead she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

Dan's eyes grow wide and his face turned a deep shade of red. he could practically feel his brain melting inside his head. All of his joints stiffened up and he couldn't move.

Kat pulled away and released his shirt. "_Good luck." _She said as she shifting her shirt into a hoodie, throwing the hood over head and disappearing. Leaving Dan to sit there in complete sock, gaping at what just happened.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	16. After the Attack

**;and the story continues... Sorry for no fight scene but I have family in town and I'm lucky I could get this together. As always I don't own the avengers, M.O.T.H and I own the plot line and any OC's;**

Dan sat where he was, wide-eyed in shock. What just happened? _What just happened?_ "Kat just kissed you" he murmured. No matter how many times he thought it or said it, he just couldn't take in the fact Katherine Peterson had just kissed him.

Kat flew through the hydra base invisible, cursing at herself for what she had just done.

Kat didn't know what had gotten into her. She had always kept her little "crush" under control and now Dan was probably back there wondering what the hell just happened.

The young genius hid herself in the air vents and dialed her uncle's work number. the phone rang while she waited impatiently. "C'mon... c'mon" JARVIS answered the phone line with the typical business greeting.

"JARVIS it's Katherine I need to talk to my uncle it's extremely important!" She said cutting the robot off. A minute later Pepper answered the phone.

"Katherine, JARVIS said something important in happening." Pepper said once the ringing stopped. " I spent all afternoon forcing Tony in this meeting. what is going on?" Kat told Pepper everything from going to Dan's house to when she got into the air vents, though she left out about the kiss.

Once kat was done, she paused for The PA to tell her what to do. Kat could hear Pepper sighing with both annoyance and frustration. "alright alright. Stay where you are and don't go back after Dan." Pepper instructed. "I'm going to tell Tony now."

"ok." Kat replied already standing up to leave for Dan. "I mean it Katherine! Don't you dare go back in there!" Pepper scolded. "I'm not! _Sheesh_!" Kat retorted as she hung up the phone. The niece of ironman crawled out of the vent. "_To late now."_ She thought.

"Katherine Maria Peterson I can't believe you!" Pepper yelled.

After a medical check up and a briefing about the hydra kidnapping at SHIELD, iron man had finally taken Kat home only to get yelled at by Pepper.

Completely disobeying Her uncle's girlfriend, Kat went strait into the battle head on with Daniel and the Avengers and nearly got killed twice.

Even though the red skull escaped, Dan and kat got off with out punishment from Nick Fury, SHIELD got a ton of information about Hydra from the hard drive kat had stolen, and they get to skip school for the next two weeks due to injuries.

To top it off, Dan didn't even mention the kiss, even though she could sense he still remembered it. which was perfectly fine by Kat.

"I told you not to go back to that base!" Pepper ranted on. "To be fair." Kat jumped in. "I was in air docks, therefore I never left to begin with nor did I go back." The glare on Pepper's face made Kat go silent. "Just go up to your room." Pepper sighed rubbing the sides of her face. Kat made her way upstairs without another word.

The young genius carefully changed into her pajamas to not hurt her injuries before crawling into bed. Kat had just curled up under the covers when the phone rang.

Groaning, the red headed genius left the warmness of her covers and answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked. "What happened?" Jason instantly asked. "Jason can't I tell you tomorrow..." She moaned. "Can't you tell me now?" The son if Hawk-eye pushed on. Kat sighed and rubbed her eyes.

After telling Jason everything that happened the 14 year old sat silently. "And you didn't invite me..." Kat laughed then coughed and gripped her aching ribs.

Kat heard a loud yelling in the background that must've been Black Widow. Kat turned up the volume so she could make out Natasha's words.

"Jason Barton she almost got killed today! Let the poor girl rest, for gods sake!"

Kat sniggered. "I'll talk to you tomorrow bird brain." She half laughed and hung up the phone.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	17. Joys of Joyriding

**;welcome to chapter 17! Time for some datherine! Just one quick one-year time skip. As always I don't own the avengers M.O.T.H and I own the plot line and any OC's;**

It was a typical day for the niece of iron man and the son of captain America. They were in Steve's shed, attempting to fix his motorcycle before the big team trip while he attended a SHEILD meeting.

It wasn't that big of a shed. About half of the size of stark tower's kitchen and far more cramped. Tables with random jars of nuts and bolts littered most of the room. Along a large wall where tools captain America used to fix his motorcycle.

Kat was looking over the bike while Dan handed her tools. He wasn't very good at building or fixing things like she was. That's part of the reason why he called kat over to help.

"Wrench." Kat asked holding out her hand. Dan picked up the wrench from the crowded tool kit and handed it to her.

He still hadn't gotten over the kiss he and Kat had shared at the hydra base. He let it slip mostly cause he was afraid of how Kat would react.

The young genius's cursing broke Dan's thoughts, as she tried to get a stuck bolt undone. She wedged hard while she gripped the seat so she wouldn't fall over, but it wouldn't budge.

"Here lemme..." Dan leaned over kat and laced his fingers over hers. The young genius looked at him to see a deep blush in his cheeks. She smiled slightly.

Slowly, but surely, the bolt came undone. Dan crossed his arm over Kat's to finish getting the bolt entirely off. Finally with a small "cling" the bolt hit the ground off the bike. Dan took a deep breath and sighed. Out of no where, the smell of oil and cinnamon filled his nostrils.

He looked at Kat and, if possible, blushed deeper. Their faces where hardly an inch apart. "Oh... I ... uh ... sorry..." He apologized awkwardly, though neither of them moved.

Dan expected kat to laugh at him or crack a joke or to punch him. Instead she leaned forward and kissed him.

Daneil's eyes grew wide then closed as his face flushed a deeper red. Before he could kiss her back, Kat pulled away uncertainly. As if she was unsure if he wanted her to kiss him. Dan let go of the wrench and held Kats head so he could kiss her again.

The wrench hit the ground with a clang, forgotten by the two teens. Dan held kat one hand around her waist, the other tangled in her already messy red braid while she pulled down on his shirt so their lips could meet.

They stayed that way for a good while till Dan pulled away regrettably. "We-uh-should finish the -um-bike." He mumbled. Kat laced her pointer fingers into Dan's belt loops and pulled him closer. "Let the bike finish itself." She mused rapping her arms around his neck.

As she spoke, her eyes glowed dimly light green and the pieces and tools floated up in the air and started fixing the bike. Dan grinned and kissed her.

Captain America and his son stood in the shed, checking for anything Kat may have missed. "Got to admit." Steve said checking the engine. "She's got Tony's way of building and fixing things." "Yeah." Dan said in a dazed voice looking the bike up and down.

Steve raised his eye brows. "Is something wrong?" He asked standing. "What?" Dan said looking up slightly startled. "Oh nothing." He said looking back down, smiling. "It's just a great bike."

The 15 year old niece of iron man laid in bed yet was still wide awake. Small sounds of breathing could be heard from Eri's side of the room. Kat looked at the time on the alarm clock for what felt like the millionth time. It was past midnight.

Quietly, she snuck out of bed and got dressed in dark blue jeans, sneakers, and a light and dark green stripped t-shirt. not bothering to put her hair up, she quickly slipped a hair band on her wrist.

Kat peaked through the door and looked for any signs of adults. Quietly, She flew Down into the kitchen and stopped when she was right over the area. Floating in mid air, Kat lifted her arm and concentrated.

The object she wanted flew through the air strait into her hand a second later. Looking around for any signs of people awake, kat headed into the boys room.

Kat slowly creeped the door open and peaked her head inside. Both of the boys where dead asleep.

Jason was snoring with his mouth wide open, his blanket almost entirely off the bed. Dan, on the other hand, had completely hidden himself under his blankets. He even had his head under the pillow. '_charming_'. Kat thought as she tip toed across the room.

Kat lightly nudged Dan awake. "hurmph?" he sputtered opening his eyes. The son of captain America held his face up with the palm of his hand and looked at Kat.

The niece of ironman placed her pointer finger to her lips and help up and pair of keys.

'_get dressed. I'll explain later.'_ Kat thought as she stood. Dan threw off his covers and yawned.

Kat smirked _'nice underwear.'_ she thought suppressing the urge to burst out laughing.

Dan turned a deep shade of red. '_just go wait outside_.' he thought grabbing a pair of jeans.

A few minutes later, the son of captain America came out dressed in jeans, sneakers, a white tank top and light blue jacket.

'_will you tell me what this is about?'_ Dan thought bitterly. Kat handed him the keys and headed down the stairs. '_couldn't sleep.' _she said pulling her hair up into a pony tail. _'I wanted to get out for a while.'_ Dan raised his eyebrows. '_why'd you wake me then?'_ he asked.

Kat lead him to the garage. The avengers and their children where currently staying at ironman's California beach house. The extremely large white circular building went over the edge of a cliff that dropped strait to the ocean. During the day you had a full view of the city and beach.

Kat opened the garage door and headed strait for the large motorcycle they both knew so well. Dan's eyes grew wide.

'_you want me to take you on my dads motorcycle for a joy ride_?' he asked astounded. Kat easily freed the bike from its chained lock. Cap really needed to get into the times of "security."

'_that's the plan_.' she thought pulling the bike out. '_what, are you going to_ _tell on me?' _

Dan looked at the Keys in his hand. Go back to bed or sneak out with Kat for a few hours. He looked up from his hand grinning. '_no_.' he thought._ 'but I_ _get to choose where we're going.' _

Kat smiled and ran out, one hand on the bike, the other in Dan's.

Dan flipped his leg over the bike and turned on the engine. Kat followed pursuit, rapping her arms around his waist. '_lead the way, drummer-boy.' _She thought.

Dan took them to a cliff he had seen on the map. It was 5 miles from the beach house and had the same great view. Though it had a forest surrounding it.

"Not bad drummer-boy." Kat said aloud while getting off the bike. "Thanks." He replied leaning his day's motorcycle against a tree.

Dan sat down, resting his back against the trunk of a tree. The cool night air felt great.

"Oh god damnit..." Kat cursed as her hair fell down from the pony tail it was in. "Hair band broke." She explained holding up the snapped hair band. The niece of iron man shook her head letting her hair fall lazily onto her shoulders before sitting on her knees next to Dan.

"I like your hair down." He said playing with a strand of red hair. Kat flushed a little. "thanks." "No problem." Dan replied still playing with Kat's hair.

Kat laughed as Dan tried tickling the genius with her own red mane and crawled onto his lap. Dan pushed back Kat's flaming red hair and kissed her. They stayed that way for a long time before Kat pulled away and whispered "oh the joys of joyriding."

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	18. Bloody Reunion- Home Sweet Home

**;welcome to the Bloody Reunion chapters! These are going to get more detailed into Kat's parents deaths. As always I don't own the avengers or Xmen and aster belongs to M.O.T.H . i just own the plot line and any other OC's; **

Katherine Peterson drove in silence as she made her way to Brooklyn. The only thing that she could hear was the engine of the sports car she was driving, her mind to lost in thought to focus on anything other than the machine she was driving.

After getting her license on her birthday a few days ago, the first thing the young genius wanted to do was go to her home town. Even though ironman wanted to join her, Kat insisted she went on her own.

Shock of reality just couldn't seem to set in easily for her. Kat had been planning this trip for weeks. Now she was finally on it.

No, it was more of a personal mission than a trip. Kat wanted more than anything to get answers about her parent's deaths. Who went after them? Who killed them? Why were they after them in the first place?

Kat gripped the stirring wheel harder. She's always wondered these questions. She had thought of every reason she could possibly come up with. She had even asked Nick Fury, but still never got the true answers she wanted.

Kat pulled the sports car into the Brooklyn streets just as the sun started to set in the night sky. It's been over 12 years since she last stepped foot in the town. It's hardly changed since.

She couldn't explain how, but Kat could remember all the streets by heart. The names and all. She didn't even need to use the maps and directions JARVIS had downloaded for her.

Exhausted, Kat finally found the hotel her uncle had booked for her and pulled the car in the parking lot. She had been driving nonstop and now she was ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large, gruff looking man sat at the table of a cafe, accompanied by his mate, A much smaller dark haired woman with deep sea green eyes.

They watched as the 16 year old parked the car and walked into the hotel across the street from where they where sitting.

"We should just go and kill her now." Aster murmured taking a sip of her drink. Victor smirked with amusement at the idea. Picturing the red head crippled and bleeding all over the ground made his lips form a smile.

"Be patient, doll." He mused taking a sip of his own drink. "We'll get our chance."

Aster narrowed her eyes at the hotel door which the teen had entered. She wanted to run in and kill her for what her parents had done to Victor. but instead, she remained put in her seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Stretching, Kat walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for the day.

She wanted to spend as much time possible searching the town. She had promised her uncle she'd be home 3 days tops.

After a quick breakfast at the hotel's cafe, Kat headed out to see her home town on foot.

People flooded the streets from business men rushing to get to a meeting, to little kids running through the streets, trying not to be the "rotten egg".

Kat looked around amused with what she saw. The city looked so peaceful and happy, you wouldn't have guessed a bloodly murder had occurred there.

Kat walked through the streets till she reached the more rural area, if you would call it that.

She could see why her mom ran away here. It wasn't to far from New York, but it was far enough to live peacefully.

As she thought, Kat walked by a large church. The front of the building was made of bricks with two large stain glass windows and a large cross that hung over the large double doors.

What made the mutant stop in her tracks was the cemetery beside the building.

Kat stood there for a long time. Would they be in there? Most likely. Ironman himself had told Kat they were buried in Brooklyn.

Kat walked back two blocks to a flower shop she had seen along her walk. She bought the largest bouquet of white roses before heading back to the cemetery.

Kat walked along the many rows of graves searching for the two people she wanted to find, muttering each name under her breath as she went.

"Henry Pantheon ... Samantha Parlamore..." She muttered walking slowly.

Finally she found them.

Kat stood in front of a large rectangular Gravestone. It was the plainest in the cemetery. No flowers had been left along it, not even dead ones.

Taking a shaky breath Kat read the writing that had been carved into the large stone 12 years ago:

** Lindsey Peterson. ****John Peterson**

** born: October 10, 1974 Born: December 2, 1975 **

** died: June 20, 2000 Died: June 20, 2000**

** Friends, lovers, parents, and protectors until the end. **

Kat started at the grave stone. _"Did they even know?"_ She thought. Know what? That their only living, breathing daughter was standing a few feet away? Of course they didn't. They where probably bones by now...

Kat felt an uncomfortable shudder go through her spine and pushed the thought out of her mind.

Kneeling in front of the grave, kat unwrapped the flowers she bought and hand decorated the grave. She could've used her telekinesis to do it, but Kat felt like that would ruin the cause.

It took her a long time, but after she was finished Kat sat in front of the grave stone and stared happily at her finished work.

The entire grave had been decorated in elegant white roses. They weren't just thrown onto the grave. You could tell she had put effort and a great amount of time.

Kat remembered her parents last words to her. She never forgot them. She would never allow herself to.

_"Be Brave, sweetheart. I love you." _

_"I love you, kat-"_

Kat's eye grew wide. Someone was watching her. No. Two people where watching her.

The niece of ironman looked around the cemetery. Other than grave stones and trees, there was nothing there.

"I could've sworn someone was..." Kat murmured. She shook her head. The trip must've gotten to her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't see why we can't kill her now." Aster hissed. "I told you, doll, we'll get our chance." Victor replied looking down at Kat hungrily from the roof of the church.

He knew better than to attack the red head in public. He would wait till she was alone, then strike.

Aster looked at him then kat with the same bitter expression. "It would be easier if I just killed her now... The mutant would be dead in a heart beat." Aster grumbled.

Victor grinned evilly. "But I don't want her dead in a heart beat. I want her to die long and slowly."

Aster's lips formed a smile at the thought as they watched the soon to be victim mourn her parents.

**;thanks for reading please review!; **


	19. Bloody reunion- Flashback

**;hey guess who typed up chapter 19 *coughandtherestofBloodyreuni oncough*? I have 2 more days till I can get back to posting. As always I don't own xmen or the avengers (or i'd be riiiiiich) just the plot line and any OC's;**

Kat left the cemetery with a heavy heart.

Not only the pain of seeing her parent's grave lingering on her, but the feeling someone was watching her wouldn't go away.

"It's all in your head." Kat kept telling herself under herself under her breath. A small nagging in the back of her mind told her otherwise.

Before long Kat had reached the suburban areas where the homes where. It wasn't a big neighborhood. Most houses lined the streets silent and peacefully. Almost everyone was inside due to the summer heat.

She looked at the mailboxes addresses while comparing it to the one on her cell phone. It's got to be here... Ironman had said so himself it was.

Finally Kat found it.

It was a simple two story house with chipped paint and dead plants surrounding the front yard. Someone had placed a fence around the boarder of the home probably to stop intruders. On the front yard, hundreds of piles of flowers littered the slowly dying grass.

There was a small sign on the gate that read:

_"This home has been left instated in memory of the Peterson family._"

Kat smiled weakly. She knew her and her parents had been well known because of the very small community, but she didn't picture people actually doing something like this.

The mutant used her telepathy to unlock the gate and walked onto the small pathway that lead to the front door.

Out of random, she noticed some piles of flowers had laminated pages or small stones with notes carved in them. She was tempted to stop and read them, but decided to do it later.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the genius made it to the door. With a trembling hand, Kat opened it and stepped inside.

The house was almost exactly how she remembered it. Small kitchen/dinning room that connected to the living room and small office. And the small stair case that lead upstairs to the bed rooms and play room.

Kat picked up an old photo graph from a table in the entry room. It was of a young girl, about 10 or 11, in a small pool of water that went up to her ankles.

She had her long flowing dark hair down with her bangs pinned back with a blue hair clip. She was holding up the ends of her light blue sun dress so they wouldn't get soaked. She wasn't even looking at the camera. She was smiling at someone to the right scene.

What caught Kat's attention was the girls eyes. Even in the photo you could tell she once had bright warm moss green eyes. Kat's eyes.

the genius opened up the picture frame and pulled out the picture of her mother.

She walked around the house curiously as she stuffed the photo into she shoe, not wanting to risk forgetting it.

Kat walked into the small office where her dad used to work. He had two desks, one against the wall and the other in the middle of the room strait across from it. several large lamps filled the room, probably cube cause there wasn't a light switch.

On the desk he had a photo of 3 year old Kat and another of baby Kat and Lindsey, both covered in 13 years worth of dust.

Kat sat in the office chair and turned to the old computer. Did this old thing still work?

Out of curiosity, Kat turned on the screen. The computer jumped to life as if it had been waiting for years to do so.

Kat browsed around the computer's files. Looking each one up and down making sure every detail was engraved in her mind.

She opened up her dad's email to see the top one addressed to her Uncle Tony.

She clicked open the file to see two videos attached. Without hesitation, Kat clicked open the first video and laid back as she watched.

On the screen, a window with Lindsey Peterson popped up, smiling into the camera. Her messy dark hair was pulled up into a bun and her moss green eyes shined brighter then ever.

"Hi tony!" She said cheerfully. "I know you had work with the Avengers today but I wanted to tell you thank you for Katherine's Christmas present!"

A little 3 year old Kat waddled up in the background holding a stuffed ironman plush doll around its neck. It was probably larger then she was.

"Hi!" She squealed. John ran up from behind and scooped Kat up in one arm.

"Hey Tony!" John called over the sounds of a barking dog and little Kat's squealing. A giant black lab ran up in the back ground attempting to get Kat from John.

"As you can see things are hectic as always." Lindsey laughed turning back to the camera. "Katherine really loves it, Tony. Though I think adding repulser-rays was going a little to far. She almost blew up Riley."

Kat paused the video. Riley? Who's Riley?

The genius nearly face palmed. Of course, Riley was her old dog. She also remembered her parents giving her away a few weeks from when this very video was taken.

Kat pressed play and her mother continued: "I put the video of Katherine opening it in the email. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and i don't know if Pepper told you or not, but we'll be coming in for New years. see you then and Merry Christmas!"

The video ended and the small window closed. Kat clicked the second video and hugged her knees to her chest.

Another window popped up. This time it was recorded by a handheld camera. Lindsey was sitting next to 3 year old Kat who was currently playing with a large box.

"This ones from uncle tony!" Lindsey said cheerfully. Little Kat giggled and clapped her hands. "Uncle tony!" She squealed as she attempted to open the package.

Lindsey helped Kat rip off the wrapping paper and opened the large box. inside was the large ironman plushie she had been carrying in the last video.

Kat squealed and picked up the tony-doll. "Tony's out done himself." John said from behind the camera. "It's actually a semi-normal present."

Lindsey rolled her eyes as little Kat played with the arm of the iron-doll. "Ooo..." She said noticing a button on the wrist.

Kat pushed it and a ray shot out, causing the 3 year old to fall over and the sound of a dog barking echoed loudly.

"Son of a b*****!" John yelled dropping the camera. The screen when black for a few moments before the video started again.

This time Lindsey was holding the camera in one hand and Carrying little Kat who was holding her ironman doll, in the other. The 3 year old sucked on her free hand while her mother looked like she was suppressing the temptation to laugh.

"Well, I guess we can say Uncle tony did go full out, didn't he Katherine?" She asked. Kat nodded and giggled.

Lindsey shifted the Camera to show John fixing the BMW sized hole in the wall using his mutation. she shifted the camera again to show Riley curled up next to the fire place sleeping with a chunk of fur missing from her tail and backside.

"Tell your brother he's an ass." John called over his shoulder as he recreated the blown off pieces of wall and paint. "I swear, who sends a 3 year old a doll with a laser gun in it?"

Lindsey laughed. "Well that raps up this Christmas. Say bye Katherine!" "bye!" Kat squealed waving.

The video turned off and Kat smiled. It was so strange thinking of her family having a normal holiday. It was so... unnatural.

Kat wondered what would've happened if they had survived. It probably would've been her dad being is over protective about her dating Dan, and her mom making her dress up all fancy for school and stuff. Maybe she would've had siblings...

Kat stood up, suddenly restless. She decided to leave and comeback later. Next time with Iron man and they could pack up some stuff to bring back with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aster and Victor watched from the shadows as the red head left her old house.

"Now?" Aster asked already starting her mutation. "Soon, doll, soon." Victor replied watching Kat with hungry eyes.

"You've said soon a dozen times. When is soon?" Aster asked bitterly. Sabertooth shook his head and smirked "Trust me, Doll. She'll go right into the trap. It's only a matter of time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was probably the last place Kat ever wanted to be in her life. She left this horrible nightmare 13 years ago, she had gotten traumatized by this place, and lost her family here. Who would ever want to come back?

Kat gripped the fence that closed off the old mansion her parents had died in. It was practically exactly how she remembered it.

Old beat up, chipped paint, cracked drive way and steps, dead plants, and a giant hole in the side.

Kat walked up slowly to the house. Memories filled her mind with each step.

A small voice in her head kept telling her to turn back, to go home. It wasn't safe here.

She almost wanted to obey it and walk away. But Kat strived forward. She wasn't going to turn away now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What'd I tell you, doll? She's falling right into the trap." Victor mused as they watched Kat walk inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat stood uncomfortably in the entry hall. Everything was the left the same from 13 years ago.

Every broken piece was how she remembered it. In the condition this place was in... You'd think it was the very day her parents died.

She ran her fingers across the very table her father had died on. How weak and in pain he looked flooded into her mind. how calm he was about the whole situation.

Kat looked up the large stair case. The room where she saw her mother die was probably in the same condition. they probably didn't eve clean the blood off the window.

A sudden jolt hit Kat. She didn't want to be here. This wasn't safe.

The genius turned to leave only to stop dead in her tracks. A tall buff man with loin-like fangs and beetle black eyes stood in the door way. Kat looked him up and down. Her eyes grew wide at his hands.

He had claws for hands.

She looked back at his face. It was him. The man with claws from 13 years ago.

He grinned and, just like a cat, pounced. The genius levitated the cat-like mutant over her head and into the wall.

Kat's eyes glowed lime green and the mutants thoughts flooded into her mind. His name was Victor Creed also known as Sabertooth. He wasn't here alone...

Kat's mutation shut off and her eyes grew wide. Her body started to cringe as she fell to the ground. All the color left her face and she could hardly breath. She could barely hear Victor's scruff voice.

"Don't kill her yet, Doll. I want to have some fun first."

Victor smiled down at her, just as everything went black.

**;thanks for reading! I might updated sooner because I have the chapters already done. Oh and a little warning: they're really long. Please review!;**


	20. Bloody reunion- torturing days

**;sorry i haven't been updating. Oh, and merry Christmas and a pippin new year! As always I don't own x men or the avengers. Just the plot line And most of the OCs and aster belongs to M.O.T.H.; **

Kat finally started to come to her senses. Her whole body felt stiff and her blood felt like ice. She kept still trying to take in her surroundings.

She was kneeling with her arms chained above her head. The familiar slight beeping noise from just below her chin told her she was wearing a similar collar to the one she wore two years ago when the red skull had kidnapped her and Dan.

Dan.

He had almost completely left her mind. It was hard to believe only a few days ago he had been walking her home to Stark tower. felt like a life time.

She remembered the night perfectly. They had been at the park relaxing while Kat worked on blue prints for a few projects till it started to get dark. then hand in hand they had walked home together.

only a few days ago she had seen his great smile and heard his horrible jokes about how ugly Stark tower was. Only a few days ago he had kissed her good night...

Shakily, Kat raised her head to look around. She was under ground for sure. The whole room was about the size of her bedroom. It was nearly pitch black and she could just see the cob webs and oversized mold spots all over the old water systems.

the young genius looked up. Her hands had been chained to an old pipe. Kat wondered if she could break it off and run for it. She could hack her collar and escape.

Kat studied the pipe and sighed. It was far to big. Even if she had gotten it loose by some miracle, the pipe itself would crush her.

Kat heard foot steps coming from up stairs. She braced herself. She didnt know much about this guy, but his thoughts made it clear he had a hunger for blood.

The door that must've lead to the upstairs opened spilling light into the dark room. Kat squinted and tried to make out who her capturer was.

The same tall man with claws for hands she had fought earlier came in. Victor was his name. but he wasn't alone. A much shorter, more petite, woman followed. She had wavy dark hair and green eyes like Kat, but hers where a sea green, not moss.

The cat-like man kneeled in front of Kat, baring his fangs in a blood-thirsty and amused way. He grabbed Her face with a pair of his claws, driving them into the flesh of her cheeks.

Fresh blood dripped down Kat's face. That didn't stop her from glaring at him as if she was saying: _"thats all you got?"_

"It gets much worse than me, red." He smirked as he slashed another cut down Kat's face. More blood dripped down onto the red head's jeans. Kat scowled at him.

"It's cute to see you trying to act all brave, kid." Victor mused. "Who's acting?" Kat spat at him. Victor smirked. "You won't last long. "Bravery" won't do you any good. Not when your with me."

Out of amusement, Victor used his pointer finger to wipe blood off Kat's now swelling cheek and licked his blood stained claw like he had something delicious on it.

Victor then lowered his claws to Kat's ribs and clawed at her flesh. The young genius let out a small squeal of pain as blood seeped from the open wounds, dousing her shirt.

He did this to her several times at her stomach. Each time Kat only let out a small squeal of pain.

She bit the inside of her lip to the point where the taste of blood filled her mouth. She wasn't going to give this monster the satisfaction of her pain.

"As much fun as it would be for me to just rip you into shreds," victor mused standing. "My mate, Aster here has been growing impatient for her turn to play."

He walked back upstairs as Asters sea green eyes turned to cat- like slits. She raised her hands like a puppeteer.

Sabertooth closed the door grinning, the sound of kat screaming in agony could be heard from behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat screamed uncontrollably as Aster moved her hands up and down, slowly manipulating the genius's blood stream.

Finally satisfied, Aster's eyes turned back to normal and lowered her hands. Kat's screaming stopped and she fell limb, the chains holding her arms up keeping her from hitting the ground.

How long has it been? Few hours? A day maybe? Victor kept coming back in and slicing more of her flesh causing her to bleed and Aster would do something to her blood stream that made her feel like she was dying from the inside- out.

_"None of this would've been as bad if Dan was here."_ She thought. He was practically the only thing keeping her sane. Every time victor or aster attacked she forced herself to focus on him and not the pain.

She wished he was here more than anything... At least they'd be together...

Shaking rapidly, Kat looked up at her torturer. Kat studied Aster curiously. She hadn't noticed her much before.

It surprised her to notice how small and innocent Aster looked. She was actually kinda pretty for a deranged, insane, murderous mutant.

"Who-who are you?" Kat asked hoarsely. "H-how do you... know Victor?" Aster looked at Kat curiously. "How do you know victor's name?" She asked. "I... I took the information from his mind..." Kat replied.

The genius studied Aster and raised an eyebrow. "S-so... Are y-you his.. His girl... girlfriend or something?" She asked.

Aster looked mortified. "Your powers don't work! That collar shuts them down!" She said pointing at Kat's neck.

Kat wedged herself up into kneeling position. "N-no, it represses my... my mutation so I can't... activate it." Kat corrected her. "I... I would know, I- I reverse-engineered one just like it. Besides he called... you his 'm-mate.' Like 2... 2 times."

The water manipulator looked the telepath up and down unsure if she was lying. "H-hey, do you think I... I want to be tied up here and... and tortured to death?" Kat spat at her. "If I could I'd put your l-little boyfriend in a... in a irreversible telepathic s-state."

Aster glared at ironman's niece making her own eyes turn to cat like slits and raised her hands again, causing Kat to shriek in agony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan sat up strait in his bed, sweat dripping down his face. He screamed out Kat's name just before clasping his hand over his mouth.

Dan felt himself shake. That nightmare was so real...

He instantly shook his head and ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair. Kat couldn't be getting tortured... But her screams and looks of pain where far to realistic to be an image in his mind.

"Dan?" Captain America walked into the bed room, shield in hand. "Is everything alright?"

"No." He said instantly then caught himself. "I mean...ugh... I think Kat's in danger." Steve walked over to his son and sat on the foot of his bed. "What do you mean? Did she call you?"

"Well.. Uh... No... I had a nightmare of two mutants slowly killing her..." Dan let out awkwardly. Captain america raised his eyebrows. "I swear! It was to real to be just a nightmare!" Dan exclaimed.

"Dan I know Kat means a lot to you." Steve said. "but I doubt her powers could reach here from Brooklyn-" "then you don't know her like I do! I swear Kat needs me!" Dan nearly barked, getting out of bed.

Now he was positive the dream was real. Kat needed him and he had to get to her.

Captain America looked startled at his son. Dan had never yelled at anyone like that. Much less at him.

"Dan... I think your just-" Steve started "I'm not just dreaming!" Dan yelled. "I'll talk to Fury about this tomrrow-" "they're torturing her now! She could be dead by tomorrow!"

Dan paced his room angrily. Did his dad not understand that Kat was dying and needed his help?

"Dan why don't you try to go back to sleep? I promise we'll work this out in the morning." Steve said standing and heading to the door. Dan stared at his father considering whether or not to continue yelling.

"Fine." Dan said bitterly getting back into bed. Steve left closing the door behind him.

Dan laid there for a moment before slipping out of bed and grabbing his cell phone.

He paced his room while he dialed Jason and Eri's numbers. The archer and demigoddess didn't seem happy about being woken up.

"Hurmph?" Jason snorted still half asleep. "Danny it's one in the morning." Eri yawned. "What is it?" "Kat's a trouble." Dan said quickly. He explained his nightmare to them and how his dad didn't believe him.

Eri braided her hair nervously. "Danny... I think your dads right... Kat's powers couldn't possible reach you all the way from Brooklyn." The demigoddess listened as Dan punched his wall.

" C'mon! Jason, tell her she's wrong!" Dan demanded barely keeping his voice under control.

The young archer ran a hand through his messy bed head nervously. "I don't know, Dan... It seems to far-fetched." He said nervously.

Dan squeezed his eyes shut. It was taking all his control not to scream. "Can you guys hear yourselves?" He said through grinding teeth. "If it had been any one of us Kat would've left without hesitation. And here you are, being lazy and saying I'm just delusional-"

"We never said that, Dan." Eri cut in weakly. The son of captain America acted like he hadn't heard her. "How can you just lay there? _Kat needs us_-"

"Alright!" Jason half-yelled over him. "We'll go to Brooklyn! I'll pick you guys up in 10 minutes."

"Right see you then." Dan replied and quickly hung up the phone. Without another word, Dan got dress in jeans, a black t-shirt and a hoodie as well as grab his holographic shield Kat had made him.

Dan slipped open his window and hopped onto his roof. He jumped out and grabbed one of the many tree branches from the tree in his front yard and sticked the landing.

He waited impatiently for 5 minutes till Jason finally pulled his car up to the Rogers home.

Eri was already sitting shotgun in the car wearing a hoodie and jeans. The look of terror on her face was clearly showing. He wasn't sure if she was scared of him or of the situation.

Dan sat in the back and buckled his seat belt. "Lets go." He said.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	21. Bloody reunion- off to the rescue

**;chapter 21 is here rejoice and enjoy.; **

The 3 teens drove in an uncomfortable silence. The idea of knowing Kat could be dying or dead and Dan's new hulk-ish attitude lingered over them.

"Why don't you two try to get some sleep?" Jason said breaking the silence. "I'll wake you in a couple hours."

Dan didn't want to sleep. He was to horrified of having nightmares of Kat. "Alright." He forced out as he laid down across the back seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aster had finally left with Victor to who knows where. Kat hung her her head, shaking.

There was no chance to escape now. Kat couldn't even lift her head without nearly passing out much less escape and get to New York.

No chance of escape. She'd die in the basement of the very place where her parents died. The Peterson family would all take their last breaths in this horrid building.

She'd never get to see Uncle Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey again. She'd never see Jason, Eri, Charlie, and Trevor again. She'd never get to see the Avengers again. She'd never get to see sunlight or snow or the workshop. She'd never get to see Dan again...

Small tears trailed down her cheeks making small lines in the dried blood on her face. That alone was probably her greatest regret.

Never getting to see Dan's face or hear his laugh or see him attempt to dance with her. The one year of dating had been the happiest of her life. Now she'd die before she could see him again.

Then again, maybe death wouldn't be so bad. She'd get to see her parents again... And her grandparents who she never got to meet... She wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. No homework, no training, no lectures from Fury...

Her mother's last words suddenly went through her mind for the hundredth time:

_"You have to be strong for all of us, ok? Be brave, sweetheart. I love you."_

Kat cursed at herself. Giving up is playing right into Sabertooth's claws. He wants her to break down for the enjoyment, then for slaughter.

A new determination set in. It was clear to Kat she wasn't going to leave this place alive, but she wasn't going down afraid.

Kat kneeled there waiting for her torturers to return, practically staring strait into the eyes of death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Dan! Dan! Wake up!" Dan snorted awake to see Jason and Eri standing over him. "C'mon, where in Brooklyn." Jason said stepping back so the son of captain America could get up.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Dan asked stretching. "Didn't feel like waking you." Jason mumbled. Which was half-true. He also didn't feel like dealing with his constant ranting about Kat.

"So where to now?" Eri asked looking in between the boys uncomfortably. Dan thought about this for a while. "We should go find the hotel Kat was staying at." He said breaking the awkward silence. "Maybe we could figure out where she went from there." "Worth a shot." Jason said throwing his back pack over his shoulder.

It wasn't hard to find Kat's car. It was by far the most high-tech vehicle in the whole lot and the licenses plate read: "Stark Industries" in big black letters with a mini iron man standing behind them.

The teens walked into the hotel, looking in every direction just in case Kat jumped out of no where.

The lady at the main desk welcomed them warmly. "Hello." She said. "How can I help you?" "We're looking for Katherine Peterson. She may have her reservation under "Stark"." Jason replied.

The lady typed something on her computer before looking back at them. "Yes, Mrs. Peterson is staying here. But she hasn't been back for over two days we would know she hasn't called for room service or for a morning wake up call since." She said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked. "She hasn't come back to the hotel for two days now." She repeated.

"Right, thanks." Dan said leaving the building, Jason and Eri at his heels.

"See? What'd I tell you? Kat's in trouble!" Dan ranted as they walked down the street. "Danny there's plenty of reasons why Kat wouldn't have returned to the hotel." Eri reminded him.

"Your unbelievable..." He muttered under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours of walking, even Dan was starting to loose hope. The sun had set already and street lamps started to turn on. The 3 teens had been searching for hours with no sign of Kat.

They talked to several people, including a man at a flower shop a few blocks from a cemetery that had seen her but none of them knew where she was currently.

It wasn't till the passed an abandoned mansion they got any signs.

Dan gripped his head and fell against the entrance gate as more images of Kat screaming in pain filled his mind.

"Dan!" Eri yelled. Dan slid to the ground in sitting position as the horrid images filled his mind. "There..." He said shakily pointing a finger at the Mansion. "Kat's there... I know it."

Eri and Jason looked at each other uncertainly and helped Dan to his feet. "Please guys..." Dan begged. "She's in there I know it."

Eri sighed and looked at Jason. The young archer nodded "what do have to lose?" He asked picking to lock.

Half way up the driveway, they stopped dead in their tracks at the faint sound of bloody curling screams of pain coming from the mansion.

Jason threw his pack back on the ground and pulled out a loaded, portable quiver and bow as well as slapping on his electro static armbands. "Guess this is where you say "I told you so", huh?" He Asked Dan as they ran inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aster was moving her hands up and down as Kat cringed in pain. The young genius let out another horrid screech before slumping over unconscious.

Victor stepped forward to Kat, claws ready to slice her throat. The cat-like mutant grinned victoriously. He had been waiting to do this for 13 years.

He was just about to tear her flesh when sudden rumble of thunder caught his attention.

Sniffing the air, he cursed. "We got company, doll." He said turning away from Kat and heading up stairs. Aster looked at the genius "What about-?" "We'll take them out, then finish off red." He answered opening the door.

**;thanks for reading please review!;**


	22. Bloody reunion- together again

**;welcome to chapter 22. sorry for all the cliff hangers Haha it's kinda the only good way I could end these chapters. Also, M.O.T.H tell me if i got aster wrong. im not as good as you when it comes to writing her. As always I don't own xmen and the avengers just the plot line and OC's and aster belongs to M.O.T.H.; **

The doors where already knocked over when the Dan and Eri walked in. The whole place was destroyed and growing mold with several abandoned nests from several animals that must've lived there.

The sounds of Kat's shrieks of pain where gone. That only made Dan more uneasy.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Sabertooth jumped down from the top stair case claws and cat-like teeth bared. Aster stepped out of the shadows a rings of water surrounding her.

Sabertooth raised his right hand and caught a flying arrow out of no where. Smirking he looked up to where Jason was hidden in the shadows. "Nice try-"

The arrow head exploded sending both mutants flying. But that didn't keep them down for long.

"We'll keep them busy!" Eri murmured to Dan. "You go find Kat!" Dan didn't need telling twice. He ran off to find The genius without another word.

Sabertooth attempted to tackle Dan. The mutant had just grabbed him by his hood, but Eri intercepted him by tackling the cat like beast. Thank Oden for her godly strength. Dan had slipped out of his jacket just as Eri sent Sabertooth flying into the wall.

Jason was holding off aster by himself. Dodging the water manipulator's attacks. While hiding in the shadows of the upper levels, Jason shot a gas arrow at Asters feet. Coughing, She waved the smoke away only for Jason to electrocute her with his electro static armbands.

Dan had hardly ran five feet from the fight before the smell of fresh blood filled the air around him.

He kicked a door down to uncover the rugged room from his nightmare.

"Kat!" He yelled running to the red head.

Kat's whole body was hanging limb like a rag doll being held up by strings. Her clothes where torn up and smothered in blood. Her arms had deep gashes and blood smeared all over her, including the ground around her.

Dan cut the chains holding the genius hostage and Kat instantly crippled into his arms. She started shaking rapidly in horror.

"Kat..." Dan lifted her face up gently. "It's me." "Dan..." She whispered. kat shoved her face into Dan's chest and broke into sobs that she had been repressing for 2 days. She'd never felt so thankful for him in her whole life.

"It's ok. We're together. I'm not letting him hurt you again." Dan said as she sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Dan?" Jason yelled to Eri as the demigoddess summoned lightning from the Sky. The force hit her like a lightning rod causing the ground beneath her to rumble.

"I don't know!" She called back firing lightning strikes at Sabertooth. The cat-like mutant simply dodged the strikes. Other than his hair sticking up on end he was fine.

Aster was still out cold where Jason had left her. The scars from his electro static bracelets could been seen on her chest.

A much louder rumble of thunder roared from the sky's behind them. "Geez, Eri!" Jason called firing more arrows at Sabertooth. "Over doing it much?" "That's not me!" Eri called back just as confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan ran up stairs carrying Kat in his arms. It had taken awhile for her to calm down and He hadn't been able to hack the collar around her throat and Kat was far to exhausted to attempt.

He ran into the entry room expecting to see Jason and Eri fighting off the bloody thirsty mutants, instead he got a much more pleasant surprise.

Captain America, Thor, and Ironman where standing in the entry hall with Jason and a rather pale and tiered looking Eri right behind them. none of them looked happy.

"Victor Creed." Captain America called. "You are under arrest of SHIELD for kidnapping and Torture. Come peacefully or we'll have to use force."

Victor laughed. "Believe me, soldier boy, I'm the least of your problems."

The avengers and their children all started to cringe in pain and cripple to the ground while screaming.

Aster had recovered and her eyes had turned to cat like slits and she was raising her hands up and down like a puppeteer.

Dan was in to much pain to hold Kat and dropped the genius to the ground with a thud. The son of captain America screamed in pain cringing on the ground.

A large bubble of rage filled Kat. She didn't care if Aster did that to her. But no one hurt the people she cared about. No one.

The collar around Kat's neck short-circuited and her eyes glowed a deep red.

"You know what?" Kat growled. A sudden jolt of strength surged through her allowing her stand and speak. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Aster turned her attention to Kat but her powers didn't affecting her like the had before. The red head hardly winced.

"You just pissed. Me. Off." Kat growled through grinding teeth.

Aster shrieked and gripped her head from the telepathic attack Kat had sent at her. The water manipulator hit the ground unmoving.

Victor howled in rage as lunged himself at Kat, claws aiming right at her throat.

The cat- like mutant stopped several feet from Kat in mid-air. She simply flicked her wrist and Sabertooth was sent flying into the wall.

Kat's eyes glowed brighter. Victor screamed and gripped his head. His memories instantly flooded into her own mind.

_A much younger Sabertooth was in a large office standing in front of some ones desk. _

_"I don't see the point of trying to persuade Peterson anymore, Stryker." Sabertooth growled. "He's not going to join us. We should just torture him or steal blood samples." _

_William Styker shook his head. "No. At least, not yet." He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a folder. _

_He tossed the file over the Sabertooth and waved him to open it. In the file was several forms and certificate if birth. what got the mutants attention was a picture of a 1 year old girl with messy dark red hair and freckles. _

_"Katherine Maria Peterson." Stryker mused aloud. "Born one year ago today."_

_ "What do you want me to do? Rip the kids throat out?" Victor asked tossing the file back on the desk. _

_"No that'd send John in a rampage." Stryker said placing the file away. "You will keep watch over them. Wait till and see if she grows an X-gene. Then well take her." _

The scene changed.

_Stryker and Sabertooth where practically in the same positions they where before, except another man was standing with them this time. _

_"Katherine has finally started shown signs of an X-gene." Stryker said getting strait to the point. "I want them hunted down. Kill the parents and bring the girl to me." _

_Stryker threw a photo across the desk. It was of a beautiful beach with a bright sky with water so clean you could use it as a mirror. "The last safe house they've been at is one of the Hawaiian islands. They're currently at a abandoned mansion in Brooklyn." _

The scene changed again

_Now they where in the mansion he father stood waiting. His eyes glowing red and his fists lit in flames. _

_Sabertooth and Zero attempted charge the Matter controller. John merely flicked his wrists and a stampede of animals and weapons charged them. _

_Glowing red Tigers, loins, fully grown stags, alligators, and even hippos attacked along with self moving swords, guns and baseball bats. _

_Zero made a run for the stairs which Lindsey had ran up. He was cut short by a hippo that sat on him. _

_John scowled at them causing his eyes to light in flames as well. He created more and more animals. Zero had finally made his way upstairs, only for more objects to attack him. _

_Knowing a glowing baseball bat and red hippo wouldn't be enough, John charged after him._

_The matter controller only made it to the second step when His eyes grew wide and a set of claws went through his chest. _

_Sabertooth grinned evilly. "To bad you won't last to see it." He growled in John's ear. "Your mate is as good as gone. And your little girl is going to grow up in blood and tears, knowing daddy wasn't there to protect her." _

_John hit the ground. blood stained his white shirt as he gasped for breath. "You... Wont... Touch them." John gasped. "Really?" sabertooth growled in amusement. "what are you going to do about it?"_

_ John's eyes and fists erupted in red flames. "this." he growled. he sent a explosion at the cat-like mutant. sabertooth was blasted out of the house. _

The scene changed again.

_Sabertooth was looking down at Zero's hospital bed. The assassin was laying with his eyes staring into no where, his face pale and his limbs ever growing stiff. _

_William Stryker walked up from behind and shook his head disappointedly. "3 years later and now he's dead. I'd hope he'd recover from a 4 year olds attack."_

_ "What about the kid?" Victor asked. "Her mutation shut down after she did this." Stryker replied waving a hand over Zero's body. "She's of no concern to us. Besides with the protection from her Uncle and SHIELD she's nearly untouchable." _

Finally, Kat released her mental hold on Victor's mind and tossed him into the wall.

Objects levitated several feet off the ground and threw themselves at Sabertooth and Aster. The loud sound of planes from the distance could barely be heard over the sound of the raging thunder.

Victor growled. knowing perfectly well he was out matched, he picked up the water menipulator before luging out the window into the raging storm.

Kat's eyes turned back to normal and the sudden jolt of power left her completely. Her knees buckled and everything went black.

**;don't worry there's only one more chapter before "bloody reunion" is done. As always please review and thanks for reading.;**


	23. Bloody reunion- end of a nightmare

**;dear god we finally reached the end of "a bloody reunion". Normal chapters will take place after this I promise. As always I don't own the avengers or x-men. I just own the plot line and OC's other than aster who belongs to M.O.T.H;**

Kat opened her eyes. A blinding bright light was shining over the room. A familiar face was looking down at her which blocked the source of the light. He had brown eyes and hair that slicked over to one side. his mustache that went over a crooked smile was trimmed to perfection.

"Kat." He said. "...Grandpa...?" Kat whispered squinting to get a better look at him. Howard Stark smiled down at his granddaughter.

"Kat." Howard repeated. "Kat... kat..." Each time he said her name his voice became louder and more and more panicked.

**_"Kat!" _**

In a flash of light, everything changed. The bright light was gone, it was replaced by darkness and the sound of loud thunder and rain fall.

Tony Stark was looking down at Kat, his helmet ripped off showing the ever growing panic clear on his face. "Kat... Please..." He whispered.

Kat's voice wouldn't work. she was so thirsty all she could do was start hack out coughing in response.

Ironman sighed with relief. He hugged Kat and shook his head. "Next time I tell you I'm coming with you to Brooklyn, I'm f****ing coming with you to god damn Brooklyn, you f****ing understand?" He asked.

Kat smiled weakly and nodded a little. Ironman scooped his niece up in his arms and carried her outside.

The rain was slowly stopping and the sky's where clearing. Several SHEILD planes where outside on the large cracked drive way.

"Where...Where's D-Dan?" Kat breathed as Tony placed her on the stretcher. "Back at the mansion with the others." He answered walking inside the plane next to her. "He can't come with us right now."

Kat felt depressed and slightly angry. She had nearly bled to death and now all she wanted was to be with Dan. Kat thought about yelling out to him or sending a telepathic message. She even considered running out of the jet.

But she knew all that was a joke. She could hardly turn her head much less run or use her powers. instead, she just laid still while the medics attempted to clean her many cuts. They hooked her up to several machines and plugged an IV in her arm.

Kat's eyes turned heavy as the drugs kicked in. That or the exhaustion from not sleeping for 2 days. "Go on to sleep." Iron man told her. "Dan and I'll be here when you wake up." Without even giving a nod, Kat closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several weeks have passed since Kat's torturing. Sabertooth and Aster's location still remained unknown. Fury guessed they where keeping a low profile now that SHIELD was after them.

The genius had been released from the hospital last week, but, much to her anger, only to be instantly ordered to bed rest for yet another week.

Finally, after a long recovery, the mutant was free to walk around the city and go where she pleased. Under SHEILD and the avengers watchful eye of course.

The genius was spending her first week of medical freedom with Dan, Charlie, Trevor, Jason and Eri at ironman's lake house for some much needed R&R.

The others where currently sitting on the deck roasting marshmallows and hot dogs while Kat and Dan relaxed on the large deck that went over the beautiful lake.

The son of captain America laid across the deck with Kat in front of him, sitting with her legs dangling over the side.

The genius was skipping the same stone over and over again, levitating it back to herself each time it sunk under the surface.

The niece of iron man was wearing an orange t-shirt her uncle had gotten for her while she was recovering in the hospital. It had the logo from the tv show "I shouldn't be alive" on it. Kat found the shirt completely hilarious and accurate. Pepper, not so much.

"I love it up here." Kat sighed as she tossed the rock again. "It's so peaceful after nearly bleeding to death in a rotting basement."

Dan chuckled a little and kissed Kat on the cheek. He was the only one of her friends who she explained everything to. The real reason why she went to Brooklyn, who Sabertooth and Aster really were, and how and why her parents died.

Kat felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders that she had been carrying for a long time not only when she opened up to Dan, but when she uncovered all this information. It answered so many questions she had.

Everything seemed to make sense now. Like figuring out a riddle that's take you forever to get.

Some mutant organization wanted her dad to join them long before Katherine was born, but Her dad refused. Once she was born, they planned on kidnapping her and using her as a test subject or a weapon.

The beach family vacation was really them staying hidden at a safe house. And the bright burst of lime green light that later killed Zero was Kat's mutation activating itself.

Not only that but the "William Styker" guy is gone for good. And two of the mutants he had held where Ivy and Remy from the institute.

What Kat really wanted to discuss was how she was able to reach Dan through the collar Sabertooth had placed on her and why her eyes had glowed red instead of their normal lime green.

instead of doing tons of experiments, Katherine figured it'd be quicker and probably less painful if she just asked the professor later.

"You know what else is great?" Dan interrupted her thoughts while blocking the bright pink and orange sunset from his eyes. "What?" Kat asked skipping the stone again. "Swimming." He replied rolling into the lake, taking Kat with him.

The genius squealed before splashing under the cool surface.

The area they where in wasn't very deep. Dan's feet just touched the bottom as he kissed the young genius.

The 16-year-olds resurfaced coughing and laughing with their arms still around each other. "Gee, this is fun." Kat joked as she splashed Dan in the face.

"CannonBall!"

Kat and Dan just scrambled out of the way just as Trevor jumped into the lake, splashing water everywhere.

A squealing Eri and Charlie along with a whooping Jason followed.

Kat shook her head spreading little water droplets everywhere. "Thank god I asked for water proof bandages." She smirked indicating the many layers of bandages around her stomach and arms. "Or Pepper would've killed me."

The teens all laughed and splashed Kat at the same time. The genius yelped as she ducked under water to avoid the attack. "You do know-" kat said wiping her eyes after resurfacing. "-This means war."

The mutant activated her mutation and sent a giant telepathic force at the water creating a massive wave heading strait at the group of teenagers. They all screamed and laughed as they got pulled under water.

"Note to self." Jason coughed after he resurfaced. "Don't get in a water fight with Kat." "Damn right." Kat said triumphantly as she floated out of the water.

The teens spent the rest of the night roasting marshmallows and counting the many stars in the night sky, along with watching the end of summer fire works from the town a couple miles back.

The genius sighed as she curled up next to Dan while they watched the fire works display light up the nightmare was finally over.

**;thanks for reading! please review!;**


	24. Last Day of Summer

**;welcome to chapter 24! Now we're back on track with normal chapters. As always I don't own the avengers. M.O.T.H and I own the plot line and any OCs; **

"Miss. Peterson, It's time to get up. Today's weather is-" "skip the freak'n intro JARVIS." Kat grumbled from under her covers.

The niece of iron man grumbled as she pulled her covers off her face. Still curled up under the warm covers, the young genius looked at the time. It was nearly 8.

Kat sighed. five more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone. Sleep wouldn't come back to her so instead she looked across the room. The photos of her parents and her younger self that ironman had taken from her old house hug on the wall.

Kat squinted her eyes. Her mutation kicked in, bringing back memories from 13 years ago.

_Her room changed. She wasn't in her bed in stark tower, but looking into a small room with the same Hercules poster in the corner. A small bed was against the wall and toys littered the floor._

_The door opened and a woman no older than 20 with flowing dark hair walked in. An empty suitcase in one hand, her daughter clinging to the other. _

_ "I don't understand why we have to go." the little redheaded girl asked. "I told you, sweetie, we have to go for your fathers job." The woman replied. _

_"But why? What's daddy doing?" She asked as she sat on the small bed and started playing with an ironman plush doll. Her mother sighed. _

_"It's... It's hard to explain." She hesitated as she started packing up her daughters clothes and bathroom supplies. "With all of them after us-" _

_"Who's after us?" The red head asked. Her mother looked up, eyes wide of what she just said._

"Katherine! _Get up_!"

Kat's mutation shut off as she snapped back to reality. The niece of iron man sat up, presenting a mass of bed head.

Pepper was standing in the door way, already dressed and ready for the day. "We have to go shopping today, remember? You start school tomorrow."

With that Pepper walked off, leaving the door open. Kat groaned and pulled her covers over her head.

The niece of ironman got dressed into jean shorts and a t-shirt that had a beaker on it with pink bubbles and read "bubbly but dangerous." In bubble letters.

Slipping on a pair of foot flops, Kat headed down into the Kitchen.

Pepper and her uncle where sitting eating breakfast at the bar in the kitchen. "Morning, survivor." Ironman greeted her as he took a sip of his morning coffee.

"Morning." She yawned. Using her mutation, two pieces of French toast, two sunny-side up eggs and several pieces of bacon levitated up and made themselves into a sandwich.

"Eri's going to come shopping with us." Pepper informed her. "Apparently she told Thor she needs a bra..."

Kat and Tony both choked on their breakfast before bursting into laughter. The young genius actually fell off her stool from laughing so hard.

Pepper sighed and pinched the brim of her nose. "Don't bring it up when you see Eri, alright Kat?" The PA asked. Kat hoisted herself up and sighed. "Yeah... Yeah I won't... But -haha- of all people to tell she tells the god of thunder."

The shopping trip didn't take as long or was as boring as Kat thought it would have.

Though, Eri was horribly embarrassed about getting measured for a bra. The redness in her cheeks didn't stop till they left the store.

The three girls sat at one of the tables in the mall, sipping at orange Julius's, with their purchases at their feet.

"C'mon." Kat said grabbing Eri's wrist and leading her to the technology store. "If I sat through you finding a bra you can sit through me finding new parts."

Kat looked through the store as carefully as she could. She had wanted to convince her uncle to help her build her own suit, but he refused. She still remembered their argument by heart.

_"Why not?"_

_"Cause the government is on me enough about "ironman" we don't need an "irongirl" flying around as well. Besides the suit is my thing, you have your mutant X-gene." _

Kat finally found all of the pieces she needed. Now all she needed was to find Eri.

The genius found the demigod talking her oh-so-obvious crush, Jason Barton.

"Well what do we have here?" Kat murmured moving closer to get a better hearing of the conversation.

"Hey, Trevor's having a bonfire over at his house. Do you and Kat think you could make it?" Jason asked. "I-I don't know…" Eri stammered.

Kat almost face palmed. Eri seriously needed dating advice.

Kat ran up next to Eri with a grin on her face. "Bonfire. Huh?" She mused. "I'll drag her with me if I have to." "Great." The son of Hawkeye and Black Widow grinned and walked away, heading toward the sport's shop.

Eri looked over at Kat with more surprise then anger. "Why must you meddle in my love life?" She moaned.

"Eri, you don't have a love life." The genius laughed as she walked toward the checkout. "I'm trying to give you one."

"He probably doesn't even think about me that way." Eri mumbled as the cashier rang up Iron Man's niece's purchases.

"You never know until you try." Katherine said as they left the store with Pepper.

Kat drove the jeep over the beach as she, Eri and Dan made their way to Trevor fury's beach house.

"It makes you wonder how he affords two homes." Kat mused aloud over the radio. "I mean isn't SHIELD paid for by the government?" Dan rolled his eyes at her and turned off the radio.

The son of captain America had on the custom t-shirt kat had gotten him for his birthday. It read "who ya daddy? MINES captain America. I win!". Kat knew the only reason he wore it was because she had gotten it for him. He was to modest sometimes. Eri was in a much more simple Mardi Gras purple sundress with a pearly purple colored ribbon in her hair.

Finally, the genius pulled the jeep up to where the son of Hawkeye and black widow sat roasting a hotdog.

The 4 teens sat around the campfire and talked about their parents missions while roasting several snacks, all avoiding the dreadful fact they had to return to school the next next day.

Kat watched as Eri inhale 4 hotdogs with out blinking. How exactly did she keep that slim of a figure with that kind of appetite?

"damn it." Kat cursed as her marshmallow burst into flames. She quickly blew it out before placing it in between to pieces of gram cracker and chocolate.

Just before she could inhale it, Dan rapped his arm around her shoulders and took a monster sized bite of her treat.

Kat looked startled at her almost gone s'more then glared at Dan, who's face was now smeared with marshmallows and chocolate.

Dan leaned forward and gave the genius a big kiss on the lips. Smearing chocolate and marshmallow on her face as well.

Kat flushed slightly and tugged at her pony tail. But that didn't stop her from glaring at The son of captain America.

The niece of ironman turned at the sound of Eri giggling.

"What's so funny?" she asked, glaring. Eri only giggled again. "Nothing, you two are just so cute!"

Katherine threw the bag of Hershey chocolate at the laughing Demigoddess. "Shut up, Eri." She grumbled.

Kat and Dan sat on the beach making a very detailed sandcastle. The mutant would just levitate the grains of sand into place allowing them to sculpt whatever they wanted.

Kat glanced over at Jason and Eri to see them slow dancing. "Ah young love..." Kat joked as she watched them dance.

It was on the last line of the song, that Jason gently tucked a loose strand of her white-blonde hair behind her ear, and then gently kissed her on the mouth.

A spike of joy went through Kat. "Finally! Way to go bird-brain!" She whooped as she fist pumped the air. Dan face palmed as the entire sand castle collapsed from the red head's jump of excitement.

"Way to ruin the moment, Katherine." He joked. Kat stuck her tongue out at him before laughing at Jason and Eri's pink faces.

**;thanks for reading, please review!;**


	25. GNI

**;welcome to chapter 25! i don't own the Avengers. M.O.T.H and I own the plot and any OC's;**

Kat sat on the couch scribbling down notes on graphing paper. She was nearly ready to start her "Irongirl" project. Now she just needed to make the plans by hand.

The cry of outrage from her uncles lab made the genius jump. Kat pulled up a security camera shot of what was happening.

Ironman was currently in a tug-a-war over the boot of the ironman armor with one of the thunder gods horse-sized goats. Kat smirked as she watched Eri zap the goat in the butt to make it release the foot.

The young genius turned off the image and got back to scribbling down notes for her own suit.

Eri came back upstairs and sat on the couch across from Kat and opened her French text book. She looked up at ironman's niece. "Your building your own suit aren't you?" She whispered.

Kat grinned and winked from behind the sketching paper. "Don't tell Uncle Tony." She whispered back. Eri shook her head and went back to work on studying.

after having gone through two erasers and a whole bottle of whiteout, both girls decided to take a break. They huddled on the couch in their pajamas eating cookies and watching Supernatural.

"Charlotte invited me over to her house for a sleepover, and said that you were going too." Eri said through cookie bites.

"Charlie really wants to get to know you, that's all. I tried to tell her that you two would get along since you're both so girly." Kat replied taking a bite of her own cookie.

The demigoddess shook her head and turned her attention to the TV.

Kat new Eri had trouble interacting with regular people. but she thought it'd be a good chance for Eri to get out of her shell and meet someone who's parents didn't fight crime. Either way she still had 2 weeks to make up her mind.

Charlotte Kikkert pulled the warm and fluffed feathered-down blankets out of the dryer about to haul them downstairs to the basement when the doorbell chimed at the front door.

The burnet sighed and looked over at her younger brother who was currently sitting at the kitchen table reading Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban on his kindle.

"Philip, can you get the door please?" Charlie asked as she made her way downstairs.

The twelve-year-old huffed and glared at his older sibling before leaving his kindle, "They're your dumb friends."

Phil opened the door to see both Eri and Katherine standing on the front porch with duffle bags, and sleep bags in their arms. "Charlie's downstairs." He muttered in greeting and went back to his kindle.

Eri looked over at Katherine. the mutant shrugged as they made their way down into the basement. Charlotte squealed in delight and practically knocked both girls over when she hugged them.

"I am so glad you both you could make it!" Charlotte chirped as she rearranged the blankets, the basement was fully furnished and the floor tiles were heated. Kat popped open herself a soda as Charlotte went over the selection of music and movies for the night.

"...and Eri and I are going to give Kat a make over, and send a photo to Dan." Charlie finished giggling.

Kat choked on her soda. "_What_?" She demanded. "I never agreed to this!" Charlie giggled. "You don't have a choice."

Kat and Charlie went back and forth for a while with Eri sitting uncomfortably in the middle. Finally, the genius gave up and hoped for the best.

While Charlie was braiding Kat's hair, she couldn't help but ask, "Is it true that Jason Barton kissed you?"

The Demigoddess's face turned pink as she dropped the fistful of popcorn back in the bowl. "Who told you that?" She asked.

Kat smiled sheepishly and slowly raised her hand, "Guilty." She muttered.

Eri sighed and took a sip of water. Finally she muttered "He kissed me."

Charlie grinned, and tugged Kat's hair causing the genius to wince. "So are you two dating then?"

The Daughter of Thor shrugged, "I don't know, he never asked me, he just kissed me."

Katherine sighed and took an angry bite out of a cookie, "_Bird-Brain you are so stupid sometimes…"_

_"Am I really? Please, tell me what I did now, Kat…"_ A sarcastic reply came through her mind.

The niece of Ironman swore. "_You weren't supposed to hear that…" _She answered quickly and closed the telepathic connection she had accidently opened with her mutation.

Charlie waved a hand in front of Kat's moss green eyes, "Earth to Kat, what color eye shadow do you want?"

The mutant sighed at her best friend, "I really don't care, Charlie. Just don't make me look like a clown.

**;thanks for reading and please review!;**


	26. Times are changing

**;welcome to chapter 26. Enjoy and please review!; **

Two weeks had gone by quick. Kat had been working non-stop on her irongirl project behind her uncle's back, which wasn't easy.

Ironman and his Assistant had to go on a big business trip to California for the next few days, much to Kat's delight.

Finding the right time was more of a problem than the actual building of the suit. she just used ironman's old notes to make her suit, with a few modifications of course. She already has a spot in the vault where she keeps her projects ready to hide it.

"Are you sure you didn't want to come with us? It'd be a fun trip..." Pepper pestered Katherine over the phone. "I'm positive, Pepper." Kat replied not looking up from her project. "I'm just tinkering in the lab."

This didn't seem to ease the PA. "No explosives. I swear to god, Katherine I will just- loose it if something blows up while we're gone. if anything harmful happens to you-"

"well being kidnapped and tortured to near death sounds perfectly safe compared to playing with minor explosives." Kat joked rubbing the swirling scars she had on her arms.

Pepper sighed with annoyance. Katherine knew how much she hated being reminded of her kidnapping over the summer.

"You sure you can handle being home alone, Katherine? I can call Rhodey to come check on you earlier-" "Yeah, Pepper, I'll be fine." Kat repeated for the millionth time. "I'll see you guys when you get back from California."

Kat hung up the phone. "she just doesn't know when to stop..." the mutant muttered. Kat knew Pepper's intentions where motherly and for the best, but they got annoying after a while.

The genius tightened the last screws in and walked back to the take-off platform.

Her face, jeans and tank top where all smeared in oil and sweat. She was finally ready to try flying... for the 5th time.

"Right..." Kat said calmly shaking her hands. "10% thrust capacity, test 5. aaaand 3...2...1."

The rock boots and repulser gun hands burst to life, sending the genius several feet off the ground.

Kat's eyes grew wide as she struggled to control herself. "Lower thrust capacity to 5%!" She directed JARVIS. "Thrusters capacity lowered to 5%." The robot replied.

"Alright... Alright..." Kat murmured flying over the lab. The mutant laughed as she levitated around the room.

"Ohhhhh! not the car! not the car! not the car!" She panicked flying away from ironman's new cars. One scratch and she'd loose lab privileges.

"Miss. Peterson?" JARVIS asked. "Yeah JARVIS?" Kat asked flying around the tables, scattering papers all over the place. "Miss. Odenson has arrived." The robot answered.

Katherine cursed. She had been so wrapped up in her suit she forgot Eri was coming over for sparing.

"Right! Right!" Kat said trying to make her way back to the take off platform. "Let her in and tell her I'll be right up!"

Ironman's niece jogged upstairs to find her friend sitting at the kitchen counter. "Hey, Eri." Kat said wiping her hands with a towel from a hook.

Eri smiled. "Hey. I see your busy." She mused nodding at Kat's sloppy appearance. "Yeah... My suits coming a long perfectly." Kat said happily.

The mutant furrowed her eyebrows at her best friend. "Eri is something wrong?" Kat asked sitting next to her. Eri braided her hair nervously. "It's... It's just... My dad.. He's planning on getting married again." Kat's jaw dropped. "What?! What do you mean your dad is getting remarried?!" The niece of Iron Man nearly shrieked.

Kat lead Eri up to her room so she could change and hear the rest of the story. Instead of sparing, the girls decided it'd be better to take out their frustration on cookie dough instead of each other.

Eri began braiding her long blonde hair again, it was nervous habit she had picked up over the years. "Yeah, she's his childhood friend. Her name is Sif." She continued.

"And the next time he goes back to Asgard, he's just gonna propose to her?" Katherine sighed in sympathy as they made their way down stairs to the kitchen.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that my father's happy. It's just that his whole idea of him getting married again…it just never occurred to me that it would happen." Eri let out awkwardly as she helped Kat get out the indigents.

"I know." Katherine popped a handful of chocolate chips into her mouth as she kneaded the dough.

She thought it was stupid, remarriage. What's the point of going to someone new if you vowed to stay with someone else forever? Then again, Kat hated big changes in original.

"Well…I do have good news…" Eri smiled a little as she ate some chocolate chips.

Kat grinned. Finally some good news. "Don't leave me hanging in suspense." The genius pushed on. "Tell me!"

"Jason…he asked me to go to prom with him!" Eri squealed excitedly, Kat couldn't help but chuckle in response as she placed the cookies in the oven.

A sudden realization hit Kat. "Shit…this means you and Charlie are going to drag me around to get my hair done and pick out a dress…aren't you?" Ironman's niece sighed.

Eri smiled. "Charlie's right, you really need to learn to be more girly." The demigod half giggled.

"Your the only girl I know who hates dresses more than anything." Daniel mused aloud as He and Kat sat at the bar in stark tower.

Kat took a bite out of one of the cookies she and Eri had made earlier that day. "Yeah. Their also expecting you to take me." She added taking a sip of chocolate milk.

Dan laughed. "I have no idea how to dance. How do they expect me to take you?" Kat looked startled at her boyfriend. "You don't know how to couples dance? It's so easy!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks for rubbing it in..." Dan muttered. Kat wiped her hands and mouth off with a napkin before standing up.

"Come on." She said holding out her hands to Dan. "What-?" He asked looking at her hands. "I'm going to teach you." Kat said simply as she grabbed his hands and pulled him to the middle of the room.

"You place your hand here..." Katherine said placing one of Dan's hands to her hip and taking the other in hers. "Eyes up." Kat instructed. Dan looked up from their feet to Kat's face.

Slowly, they danced around the room. Dan wasn't to bad. After a while he caught on to the rhythm, even though they weren't playing any music.

Dan spun Kat in a circle before hoisting her up by her waist. He spun around repeatedly on the spot. The genius gripped Dan's shoulders to keep balanced.

both of them where laughing to hard to notice the slight rumble of thunder in the sky.

Starting to get dizzy, Kat rapped her arms around Dan's neck and kissed him.

The son of captain America slowed down to a stop. Still holding Kat in his arms while they kissed. Finally, they pulled apart. Kat rested her forehead on top of Dan's, smiling.

"So..." He said still holding her up. "Prom, huh?"


	27. Night of all Nights

**;casually posting chapter 28 early cause I have tryouts this week.; **

Trevor Fury was currently at the Roger's house getting ready for prom along with Dan. Both boys where completely clueless to what they where doing.

"Am I doing this right?" Dan asked attempting to put on his tie. He wasn't a genius when it came to dressing up.

"Think so." Trevor replied getting his own ocean blue tie. He looked at it for a few minutes before looking at the son of captain America. "I think we should google it."

Dan sniggered before calling down stairs. "Hey mom! Do you know how to fix a tie?" He heard laughter before the sound of Peggy Rogers coming into the bedroom.

She shook her head at her son and helped him get his tie on. "You boys are practically grown men." She said with a strong British accent. "Who could snap a bloody neck if you needed. but you can't even figure out how to put on a tie." She mused aloud as she helped Trevor.

"There." She said pulling her chocolate brown curls out of her face. "Both of you look great. The limo should be here to pick you up and take you to stark tower any minute."

At that she headed down stairs. "Why do girls always get limos?" Dan asked as Trevor pulled a dark and light blue striped beanie over his head.

The son of Nick Fury shrugged. "Guess they want to leave a good impression or something." He suggested as they walked down stairs.

"Kat! Get your back side out of that lab and come get ready!" Charlie called down at her friend from the top of the stairs leading to the lab.

Katherine cursed as she placed the unpainted Pieces of the irongirl armor away. She had been hoping to get a few things done while Tony and Pepper left early to help prepare the school gym for the dance. But Charlie had other plans.

Charlie had insisted she help Kat get ready for the prom. Saying she had next to none experience with make up, Kat took the offer. Now she regretted it.

The red headed genius walked up stairs and wiped her hands off with a towel hoping for the best.

Kat had only just realized how long getting ready was going to take. Charlie had brought over, along with her dress and accessories, her entire make up kit as well as a trash bags worth of hair supplies. "Come on!" She said excitedly as they made their way up to Kat's room.

The dress Kat and Pepper had selected was currently hanging on her closet door. It was strapless and went just around Kat's ankles. it was Irish green along with a gold Band around her waist that grew into gold fabric that covered most of the the front.

Katherine moaned. The genius had never liked dressing up. She only did for public appearances she had to make with her uncle. None the less, She headed into her bathroom and changed.

After a few complications and Katherine using every swear word ironman had taught her, the genius finally got the dress on and walked out. "Well?" She asked holding out her arms.

Charlie cringed slightly. "You should've gotten something with sleeves." She mumbled.

Kat knew perfectly well why Charlie thought so.

Deep, thick white slash marks, now left as permanent scars on both of Kat's shoulders. Both sets ran down her chest to her ribs and stomach which was practically a giant white blob of separate scars.

"It's cool." Kat said rubbing her arms. She simply shifted her appearance so her skin was spotless, minus the freckles.

"Thank god for shape-shifting." Charlie joked as kat sat down on a stool.

Katherine had told Charlie about her powers not to long after her kidnapping. Much to Kat's surprise, Charlie didn't even freak out or panic. She actually was more angry about how Kat hadn't told her sooner.

"Charlotte, would you stop with the hairspray! You're gonna make me choke to death on the fumes!" Katherine bit out angrily.

the giggling "hair dresser" finally stopped spraying the hair spray, allowing the genius to breath.

Kat stared at herself in the mirror; was that really her own reflection?

Charlie had applied on forest green eye shadow that was trimmed with gold glitter to match her dress. plus just a touch of pink lip-gloss and blush. Her hair had been twisted up into a very curly bun, leaving two curls to frame her face.

"Geez, Charlie isn't this a little much?" Kat said turning to look at Charlotte, who was now busy fixing her already semi-curly hair in long gorgeous waves.

Charlie laughed little, as she swept ocean-blue eye shadow and mascara on. "Nothing is too much." She said applying on bright red lipstick.

Charlotte braided some of her hair toward the back of her head and sprayed it with what was left of the hairspray.

"Be right back." she said heading into the bathroom holding her dress.

When Charlie reemerged, she was wearing a one-shoulder, long-sleeved dress that went to the ground with a large slit for her left leg to peak out. The shade of ocean blue grew darker at her feet then lightened at her shoulders similar to the depths of an ocean.

Charlie quickly slipped on her sliver high heeled boots and helped Katherine with her Irish green high heels. Even though Charlie had insisted on getting solid heels, Kat got simple strapped ones. Saying their the only kind she knows how to walk in.

Finally ready, Charlie grabbed her silver purse and they left Stark Tower to they met their dates, who were currently waiting outside by the limo.

Daniel Rogers jaw would have hit the concrete if it wasn't attached to his head when he saw Katherine.

He straightened his gold and Irish green striped tie, and cleared his throat. "Wow…Kat…you look…"

"Ridiculous?" the niece of Iron Man offered rubbing her arm awkwardly.

Daniel took her hand and helped her into the limo. "No, you look perfect. Beautiful." He said smiling.

A blush deepened the pink twinge of Katherine's cheeks and she smiled. "Thanks, Drummer Boy…"

Before they got into the limo, Charlie sighed and tugged down Trevor Fury's hat, as he kissed the top of her head.

It had shocked Charlie that Trevor had even asked her to prom. It had been after he nearly knocked her down in the lunch line last week. Which was pretty messy saying he was probably a foot taller than her.

The limo stopped in front the school and the quartet made their way inside.

They found Eri and Jason already dancing. Eri was spun toward them by the young archer once the song ceased. the DJ started playing a different song that was much more upbeat and not fit for couples dancing.

Eri was wearing a flowing white dress that went to her knees, along with bright purple ballet flats that matched the flower in her hair and the band around her waist.

She hardly had any make up on. Just bright purple eye shadow along with mascara and bright pink lip gloss.

Jason was a near wreck. His tux was torn at the end and covered in smears of dirt. He must've given up on fixing his naturally messy hair and wore a black fedora with a purple band that matched his tie, instead. None the less he looked like he was having a great time.

"_What happened to you?" _Kat asked him activating her mutation. Jason rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "_Let's just say, I learned not cross Eri's dad when he has horse sized goats in reach." _

"_What did you do?" _Kat ask interested in what the son of Hawkeye and Black Widow could've done to tick off the god of thunder. _"I -uh- attempted to sneak into Eri's room through her window."_

Kat snorted but hid it as a sneeze. "_Nice, bird-brain."_ She joked before turning off the connection.

"What took you so long?" the Demigoddess asked as 4 of them made their way to the snack bar, leaving Trevor and Charlotte to dance.

"Kat's hair…" Daniel replied waving his hand around Kat's head, earning himself a smack on the back of the head from the redhead.

Eri shook her head, and went to grab some snacks with Jason. Kat and Dan had only danced for a few minutes when everything went pitch black.

At the snack table, Lightning surged around Eri illuminating the dark room.

Glass shards where everywhere and thick black robes were coming from the broken skylight. people dressed all in black with all types of deadly weapons slid down into the gym.

Everybody screamed and ran for the exists. Trevor punched one guy out with one hand while dragging Charlie out like a sack of potatoes with the other.

Charlie didn't resist, but she didn't go quietly. The burnet screamed in fury and hit one of the men holding a dagger with her purse.

Kat noticed Jason electrocuting several goons with his electrostatic arm bands. "You brought those things to prom?" Kat asked him raising an eye brow.

"Never leave home without them. First thing my mom taught me." Jason replied. "Right after never go to the bathroom without them..." Kat muttered rolling her eyes.

"Who are these guys?" Dan called while knocking out a guy with a deadly looking knife. "I got ya." Kat called back placing two fingers to the side of her forehead and closed her eyes.

She activated her mutation and read the minds of the attackers.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Their minds where blank as anything and she couldn't even knock them

unconscious.

"Nothing!" Kat retorted a loud, her eyes snapping open. "I got _nothing_?!"

There where far to many witnesses around for Kat to use her telekinses and her telepathy didn't have any affect. Instead the niece of iron man concentrated on the score board causing it to break off the ceiling and land on several assassins, crushing them.

Someone grabbed Katherine from behind. "Hey!" She yelled struggling. Two more goons attempted to restrain her, but Kat's training kicked in.

She did a full split, kicking to both assassins in the face while head-butting the one holding her in the face. He dropped the genius and Kat did a round house kick to knock him out.

Kat looked towards Eri. The demigoddess was surrounded by field of electricity. She sent several to the floor with shocks of lightning, while the ground rumbled beneath her feet.

One of the assassins was sneaking up behind her. The sound must've been to loud for Eri to hear.

Instinct taking over common sense, kat ripped off one of her heels a chucked it at the man's head.

Eri looked over at Katherine with surprise as the niece of Iron Man's pointy high heel impaled him in the head. Instead of blood and gore, wires and metal pieces went flying.

Kat placed a hand on her hip as she tossed her other shoe up and down. "Well, high heels have more of a purpose then I thought…" She said grinning.

Lightning exploded from the sky and into the gymnasium, leaving Eri worn and shaking. The demigoddess's knees gave way. Eri swayed on the spot just as Jason grabbed her before she hit the ground.

Other than the cut on Dan's forehead and Eri being knocked out, no one had seemed to have been hurt. "Who are they?" Dan asked. Kat kneeled next to the assassin her high heel had hit.

Small sparks and gears where sticking out of the side of the hole her heel had made. Kat ripped off the mask, showing instead of a bleeding human face, a robotic head.

Robots. they had been attacked by robots.

**;thanks for reading and please review!; **


	28. Breaking Bonds

**;decided to update all my stories this weekend. As always I don't own the Avengers. M.O.T.H and I own the plot and any OC's; **

What where the odds? What where the odds that assassin robots would attack a high school prom? Very slim in ironman's opinion. So slim it was more unlikely than anything. Yet it happened anyway.

Tony had gotten bored of standing around watching the kids dance around and talk about nonsense. so he "wandered off" with Pepper to "find some more ice for the drinks."

Katherine seemed to be doing fine, and Capsicle Jr. Was treating her well so what was the point of staying?

He and Pepper where having fun till glory boy and hammer time barged in on them.

The thunder god had scowled and turned away, leaving Iron Man to rush after him in a haze of screaming and frightened students.

Steve was examined the metal bodies of the attackers with Bruce and Kat was standing next to them, other heel in hand ready to be thrown if needed.

Thor had gone to check on Eri. His daughter was lying in Jason's arms, unconscious and her face as pale as paper.

"_Where have you two been?"_ Kat asked ironman opening a mental connection. _"That's not important right now."_ Ironman thought walking to the exit.

Thor gently gathered Eri in his arms, and carried her to the limo that Tony had waiting for them, followed by Jason, Daniel, and Katherine.

The redhead's hair was now a frizzy mess and stuck up in several directions thanks to Eri. But instead of bothering with her hair, she was busy pushing buttons on her cell phone.

Dan raised an eyebrow, while he stared at the niece of Iron Man's hair. "Kat, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Texting Charlie. Making sure she's okay." Kat replied, while Jason was busy combing his fingers though Eri's hair while she slept on his lap.

The avengers and their children made their way into stark tower. While Thor was tucking Eri into one of the guest bedrooms, Kat went to her bathroom and attempted to fix her hair and change.

Giving up, Kat brushed her overly curly hair the best she could and pulled in back in a tight pony tail, washed off her make up and changed into running shorts and a tshirt. She hung up her dress, that had surprisingly survived the attack, and headed down stairs.

The avengers, minus Thor, where standing in the kitchen talking in low voices while Dan and Jason talked on the couch.

The mutant sat down in between them and sighed. "Some prom, huh?" Jason sighed. "Yeah, definitely one to remember." Kat grumbled.

Thor made his way downstairs to the kitchen. The thunder god looked like he was using all his strength to not scream and throw something.

He grabbed a bottle of wine and leaned against the counter, chugging it down without stopping. After he finished, he set the empty bottle down on the counter to hard and the bottom cracked.

"You left our children unguarded. you left my daughter and your niece unprotected!" the God of Thunder growled, thunder rumbled above Stark Tower. "How could be so childish as to go off with Pepper to...to…mate with her."

Tony face turned as red as tomato. Katherine's face turned almost the same shade as her uncle's as she hid her eyes under her hand and sank further down on the couch attempting to hide herself.

"Seriously, Uncle Tony!? You can't control what is in your damn pants for one night!" She groaned, far too embarrassed to continue.

Iron Man clenched his fists in frustration, "We weren't mating. We were only kissing."

Katherine rolled her eyes and glanced down at her phone. she had gotten from Trevor on Charlie's phone. he said that they where currently at his house and that they where both fine.

it was the last paragraph that made Katherine as angry as Thor. Her anger surged, causing her eyes to start glowing lime green. The couch began to float several inches off the ground as a result of her rage.

"woah! uh- Kat? i get it your embarrassed but levitating a couch isn't the answer!" Daniel said as he tried his best to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, peering over Katherine's shoulder at her cellphone.

"It was all Fury's idea; he wanted to test our abilities in battle." She bit out as the couch thudded back to the floor. Jason grabbed her arm as she almost fell off.

Eri came down the stairs. slowly but at least she had color coming back to her cheeks. She had heard what Kat had said, and then looked over at her father.

Nicholas Fury was about to face the wrath of a very furious Norse God.

Thunder tore through the sky and the lightning that was produced from her father's anger shook the Tower's walls. The ground beneath their feet was shaking. This time Kat did fall off the couch along with Dan and Jason.

Thor whipped his hammer out and surged through the now open roof of Stark Tower, lightning and power following him like static cling.

Sharp pieces of glass and rock fell from the high ceiling. Kat made a mental force filed around the rest of them while Thor flew through the new hole in the tower.

The shards of glass and ceiling hit Kat's field and rebounded back into place where they had been. "Well that was rude." Tony grumbled heading to get the ironman armor.

"I'd say Thor will handle Fury." Bruce mused aloud heading for the exit. "Yeah. Lets hope he'll still be alive tomorrow." Natasha agreed. "Come on, Jason, it's getting late." "We should be heading out too, Dan. I don't want your mother to worry." Steve said grabbing his keys.

Not long after the other avengers had left, Thor came back with an angry attitude. He instantly took Eri home without much as a word of good bye.

Katherine and Ironman had just finished repairing the roof when familiar Thunder rumbled in the sky.

Kat made herself hot chocolate and sat down on the couch while, JARVIS let the thunder god inside.

_"why are we letting him back into the tower?_" kat asked her uncle mentally. _"i don't even know. better than him breaking through the roof again."_ Ironman replied while robotic arms removed the ironman armor.

Tony sighed and leaned against the counter, waiting for Thor to finish chewing him out.

"I swear to Oden mortal." Thor threatened the moment he was upstairs. "if you place my daughter in harms way again-" "If I?" Ironman cut him off angrily. "Last time I checked, Fury was the one who sent the robots. Not me."

"You abandoned our children to- to mate with Miss. Potts in a closet like a couple of mindless children-" "for the millionth god damn time we where just kissing!" Ironman barked. "Besides I didn't have my suit with me! What would've I been able to do?!"

"You vowed to protect our children and you went unarmed?!" Thor demanded. "It's the goddamn prom!" Iron yelled back. "And I "vowed" to watch them! Not protect! They handled themselves fine! Even though your daughter couldn't control herself-"

That was Thor's breaking point. Grabbing his hammer, he charged Tony who was unarmed and completely out matched.

Lightning shot from mjolnir, sending iron man flying into the wall. Cracks had formed where Tony's head had hit and he slid down into sitting position, barely conscious.

Thor was about to drive his weapon down on Stark's skull when he hit an invisible shield around ironman. The thunder god was forced to staggered back wards, both confused and angry.

Katherine had abandoned her place on the couch and now stepped in between the thunder god and her uncle.

"Stand aside, Katherine." Thor barked as thunder rumbled threateningly in the sky. Kat stood her ground, ready to intercept any attack Thor would send. "Back off, ya over-sized lightning rod." She growled.

Katherine glared at the thunder god. Her eyes weren't the shy, welcoming moss green Thor first remembered seeing 8 years ago. Now they where icy slits that looked deadly and threatening.

"Do not show me disrespect, mortal." Thor growled looking down at the genius, weapon still raised to strike. "Then don't threaten my family." Kat snapped back at him, her eyes instantly glowing red.

"You value that pathetic excuse of a man as your family?" Thor demanded. "Yes I do!" Kat snapped. "And your not one to talk about "pathetic family members". I heard you have a wonderful half-brother!"

Thor's expression turned deadly. Thunder roared in the sky above them and the ground shook dangerously.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Kat yelled over the thunder. "Kill my only uncle! It's not like I haven't be orphaned once already!"

Thor stared at Katherine, not in rage, but shock. The realization had came to him. if ironman, her only godfather and last family member, where to be killed katherine would yet again be orphaned. He, the god of thunder, would be no better than the murderers of her parents.

He did not wish to harm his daughters first and best friend. For Eri would never forgive him.

The thunder god lowered his weapon and turned away from ironman and his niece. "Do not challenge me again, mortal." He said looking over his shoulder. "For next time I won't be as forgiving." With that, Thor left Stark tower to return to his daughter.

Katherine sighed, releasing her anger the best she could and went to her uncles aid.

Ironman had a large, black and blue welt on the back of his head. He acted a little groggy and was half out of it but, other than that he seemed fine.

The genius levitated her uncle up to his bedroom. Pepper had stayed at school to make sure no one was hurt and the construction was under way, so ironman would get the bed to himself.

Kat rapped an ice pack around Tony's head before tucking him into bed.

"Thanks, kido." He muttered smiling up weakly at her. Kat smiled and kissed his forehead. "Just doing my job. Sleep tight." She replied.

At that the genius left the bedroom, turning off the light as she went.

The mutant took a long shower, attempting the get all the hair spray and other beauty products out.

She couldn't get her argument with Thor out of her head. It was the horror of him actually almost killing her uncle that wouldn't go away. "He was just angry." Kat kept telling herself. "He would've stopped before he'd done anything."

Kat didn't even believe herself. If she hadn't gotten involved, ironman would've been as good as dead.

Another fear the genius had was how Thor will think of her after how much disrespect she had shown him.

_"He was going to kill Uncle Tony! What other reason do i need?_" She thought while drying her hair with a towel.

She didn't need another reason. katherine would take out an army of asgardians to protect her uncle.

That spiked up one last fear in Kat: could she even trust the god of thunder?

**;thanks for reading and please review!;**


	29. Arrival of the Wicked Witch

**;jeeze 29 chapters and ****_still _****going. I think you all know the drill. I own nothing except the plot and OC's; **

2 weeks couldn't have gone by quicker.

The large black and blue welt on the back of ironman's head from the Thunder god's rampage was finally almost healed. Not only, but Tony was finally allowed back on his feet, by Pepper's rule, and to walk around the lab again.

"Hey, Kat!" He called up to his niece, who was still asleep. Lately she had been up late a lot and didn't seem to sleep as much at night. But in the mornings, she slept till noon. "Kat?" He called again when she didn't reply.

Ironman sat down the spatula he was using to cook breakfast with and headed up to the young genius's bedroom. "Oh," he said to the robotic arm in the kitchen. "If you let that bacon burn, i'll sell you for scrap metal."

The robot whizzed it's claw for a head at Tony and made beeping noises before getting back to cooking the breakfast,

"Kat?" He asked knocking on the door. Still no reply. "Jeeze, kido, I know you like sleep but-" he said opening the door to an empty bedroom. Everything looked untouched and undisturbed for a good while.

Ironman closed the door and smirked. He didn't even have to ask JARVIS where Katherine was. There was only two places you could find Kat if she fell asleep.

Ironman walked down into his lab to see his niece fast asleep with her head resting on one arm and the other dangling while her jaw was left hanging open.

Tony smirked and walked over to Katherine. "Hey, Kat." He said shaking her shoulder. "Kat." He repeated when she didn't wake up. "Kat."

The young genius groaned and hid her face in her arm before falling asleep again.

Tony sighed and looked at the desk. The files Kat had been working on where closed and locked. She must've done the "_I'll just set my head down for a minute..."_ thing.

Tony noticed next to the genius's hand was the small electric rod he liked to use to tease people. Kat had a habit of twirling it in one hand while she worked.

He picked up the electric rod and turned it over in his hand a few times as he smiled down at his niece.

"Hey kat, wake up." He said casually as he turned it on and jabbed the rod into her side.

The red head yelped and jumped up in her seat, banging her knees against the table. Katherine cursed rubbing her knees before scowling at her uncle.

"What the hell was that?!" She almost yelled at her uncle. "Your wake up call." He said tossing the electric rod back onto the table. "Come on up stairs. I'm making breakfast."

Kat rubbed her hip and followed her uncle out of the lab.

"Oh by the way your phone buzzed while you where asleep." Ironman told her while pointing at her cell phone with the Spatula.

Kat scowled a little at ironman. First he shocks her to wake her up, now he's reading her text messages. Wonderful parent figure.

"Hey I didn't read it." He said putting his hands up defensively. "I just heard the buzzing." Kat smirked and looked at the message. It was from Eri a little less than 20 minutes ago:

_"The Wicked Witch is here! What do I do?"_

"Well, son of a b*tch." Katherine cursed as she kidnapped a piece of bacon from her uncles fryer. "What is it?" He asked snatching another piece of bacon Kat had tried to levitate off the fryer.

"The thunder rod- I mean Thunder _god_ is back." She said catching herself. Kat had been making an effort not to insult Thor recently, even if he wasn't around. "And he brought his new wife with him."

Ironman let this sink in for a moment before saying: "let's invite them for breakfast." Kat dropped her phone. She quickly caught it with her powers inches above the ground and the mobile device flew back into her hand.

"Are you crazy?!" The mutant almost yelled flying out of her seat and levitating in front of her uncle. "After what that mad man did to you? And- and he'll have his new wife with him! What happens if he attacks you again? I can't fight two full blooded Asgardians! Then again Eri might side with me but I doubt it-"

"Kat!" Ironman yelled stopping his niece in dead sentence. "I'm trying to put the prom incident behind us. Now text Eri back inviting them and go get dressed."

Katherine crossed her arms stubbornly. Obviously Thor had hit him harder than she had thought.

"Fine." She said flying up to her bedroom while texting Eri.

_"Uncle Tony wants you guys to come over for breakfast."_

Kat sighed and flopped onto her bed. Her phone buzzed in her hand with Eri's reply. The only thing the demigoddess had sent was a single "K". That was an obvious sign something was wrong.

Kat rested a hand over her eyes and sighed. 5 minutes... Then She'll get ready.

"Miss. Peterson, the Odensons have arrived." JARVIS's voice informed her. Kat blinked a few times and yawned. "What?" She asked. "The Odensons have arrived." the robot butler repeated.

Katherine cursed and scrambled off of her bed. She had fallen asleep again, damn it. Quickly she pulled on her old tattered jeans and her t-shirt that spelled "Nerdy" using the periodic elements Nitrogen, Erbium, and Dysprosium.

Katherine grabbed a random hair tie off her dresser and ran across the catwalk, or as her uncle called it the "kat-walk", while JARVIS greeted the Asgardians.

"Good Morning Asgardians. Mr. Stark is in the kitchen awaiting your arrival. Katherine is well…" Kat chanted out in an abrupt yelling "I'm awake, I'm awake!" As she ran down stairs.

Thor and Sif must've already headed into the kitchen, because when she jogged downstairs, only Eri was waiting for her in a navy blue and white plaid sun dress.

The demigoddess smirked and shook her head while Kat brushed her hair with her fingers and she quickly pulled it into a pony tail and slipped on her sandals.

The two teenagers walked into the kitchen to see Ironman, Thor and Sif already sitting at the dinning table.

The thunder god gave Katherine a nod in greeting and went back to discussing things with his future wife. Obviously they where still on "Hello, Mr. Odenson" "Greetings, Lady Peterson" terms.

Kat's jaw almost dropped when she saw Sif.

The warrior goddess was like a fashion model from Lòreal Paris magazines. She had ink black hair that was long enough to call her repunzel, blood red lips and bright ice blue eyes.

"When you said warrior goddess, I was thinking buff weight-lifting body and short hair. Not super model perfect." She whispered to the Demigoddess as they filled they're plates with food.

Eri was about to sit by Katherine when Sif gently grabbed her hand. "Why don't you sit beside me, Eri?"

Kat shrugged and sat next to her uncle instead. Besides, it'd be best if she did. So just in case he opened his big mouth, like he was famous for, Kat could kick him to shut up.

Eri forced a smile. "Of course, Lady Sif." She sat herself down beside the Warrior Goddess.

The fiancée of the Thunder God shook her head slightly. "You do not have to call me Lady. You may call me Mother. That is what I am soon to be to you, it only seems appropriate for you to call me such."

Even from across the table, Kat was getting waves of confusion and upset feelings coming from Eri. Especially every time Thor and Sif kissed.

Even Kat's sausage-egg-and-bacon-between-two-large-hash-browns-sandwich was all the appetizing as the soon-to-be married couple flirted with each other.

After the fiftieth kiss, Kat mimicked throwing up on her plate. Tony sniggered and Eri smiled a little but instantly looked sick again.

Kat stuffed the rest of her breakfast in her mouth and stood.

"Uncle Tony is it okay if Eri and I go shopping?"

Iron Man glanced up from his piece of bacon. They both knew she hated shopping for anything other than electronics, which was Eri's least favorite shopping trip, and would rather stay at home in the lab. Luckily, the situation seemed clear enough to him. "Sure, go ahead." He said returning to his breakfast.

Thor nodded his approval as well. The two teenage girls left the table and headed toward the elevator.

Kat hadn't noticed it before but a tiny fox kit was trailing after Eri. she gathered it into her arms, while it licked the bacon grease from her fingers. Eri smiled and placed a kiss to the top of its head.

"A present from your new Mother?" Katherine asked as they went into the elevator.

Eri nodded. "I think I'm gonna name him, Birgir. It means to protect." The fox kit licked her face.

Kat almost busted out laughing as she leaned against the side of the elevator. "It sounds more like you want to eat him." She said scratching behind Birgir's ears.

The Demigoddess stuck her tongue out at Iron Man's niece as they made their way to Katherine's shiny, black mustang. Hopefully shopping would be more fun then watching Thor get all romantic with The wicked witch.

**;thanks for reading! Please leave a review!;**


	30. Realization

**;so there's a tornado at my house and I'm stuck with nothing more than my phone so I'm writing fanfictions while hiding in a corner. As always I don't own the Avengers. M.O.T.H and I own any OC's;**

Katherine had hoped a shopping trip at the mall would make Eri feel better, but the demigoddess was to distressed to enjoy herself.

Through the entire car ride Eri sat silently, looking out the window lost in thought.

Kat glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye and sighed. Normally Kat respected people's private thoughts and kept out of they're heads, but Eri was seriously mentally troubled right now. And she wasn't exactly opening up to her.

Activating her mutation, Kat gently took a mental hold on Eri's mind. The demigoddess's thoughts exploded into her own mind.

'_Sif wants me to call her mother? What if she leaves us like Jane? I don't want my father hurt again.'_

As soon as she opened it, Kat shut off the connection. She was getting a raging headache from the sudden thoughts coming from Eri.

The genius piped up conversation about how her Irongirl suit was coming along, hoping to distract Eri from her stressful family life. The demigoddess hardly paid attention. She'd only give Kat a "cool" or "'That might be a little dangerous Kat." Whenever it seemed to fit.

"Come on." Kat said leading Eri into the electronics store. "I need some new parts for the bombs, my last ones -uh- exploded."

"Hey, it's my favorite customer!" The store owner called over from the counter. "Hey, Sam." Kat called back not looking up from the parts she was looking at. The genius gathered all the parts she would need and headed to ring up her purchases.

"What project are you doing now?" Sam asked while packaging another customers electronics. Kat winked. "That's for me to know and you to never find out." She smirked taking her place in line.

The earth started to shake like mad. Kat dropped all of her parts and looked at the door.

Eri was standing at the entrance, eyes shut tight and fists clenched. She looked like she was going to scream. To top it all off a giant portal opened opened above the sushi diner. "Well, son of a b*tch." Kat cursed while pulling out her cell phone.

Pitch black, horse sized beetles with blood red eyes crawled out of the portal and started to attack the shoppers.

Kat quickly sent to text messages, one to her uncle the other to Dan, both saying the same thing:

'_Mall. Horse sized beetles. __**HELP**__.'_

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Kat heard Eri scream.

She looked up just as the demigoddess sent a surge of lightning at one of the beetles sending it toppled over.

The mutant noticed the people Eri was so desperate to protect. It was a man trying to protect his wife with a toddler boy in her arms with a plastic garbage can lid and a broom.

"Obviously she didn't marry him for brains." Kat mumbled running out of the store.

Three other beetles stared at Eri and began to rush toward her making hissing and clicking noises. One of them lunged toward her but Kat intercepted it using her powers. with wave of a hand it began to float and thrash in the air before Kat flicked her wrist, throwing it into a clothing store window.

Katherine could feel her eyes glowing the familiar lime green color. The niece of iron man smiled and nodded. She had the demigoddess's back.

Eri kicked into the ground hard and grabbed the piece of concrete she had stomped loose and swung it at the one the beetles like a shot-put. It landed on the odd creature and flattened it; it began to ooze black juices which made the demigoddess look a little squeamish.

Kat took care of the last one using her telekinetic powers to squish another one with a rather heavy looking couch.

Both girls were exhausted by the end of it. Kat was about to whoop on victory when Eri sunk to her knees and broke down, literally sobbing.

Kat ran to her and hugged her best friend. Just as Jason and Daniel arrived with Iron Man, Sif, Thor, and Captain America. _"About time."_ Kat told them all mentally.

Captain America and Iron Man went to look at the remains of the creatures while Thor approached his daughter, a look of worry on his face, Sif not far behind him.

Both Asgardians were armored and armed for battle, but that didn't matter to Thor right now. He knelt down by his daughter and gently placed his giant hand atop of her head.

Eri unattached herself from Kat and wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her to him almost like a child in his arms. "Hva er i veien min lille sky? Er saret" The God of Thunder asked gently.

Eri shook her head and sniffled loudly before replying, "Jeg er ikke vondt, Pappa. D-Det er Mor…" she gently lifted her head away from the crook of his neck and pointed toward the woman.

Kat hadn't paid her much attention till now. She looked familiar... Like really familiar.

Kat moved her lips wordlessly. "Kat?" Dan asked taking her hand. "Are you alright?" Kat pointed at Woman and her new son. "_Dan...it's Jane._" She thought. _"Who?"_ Jason asked mentally. _"Eri's mom."_ She answered. No wonder Eri had lost it. Her mother is remarried and has a new child.

"Pappa…jeg onsker a dra hjem…" Eri muttered from her fathers shoulder. "Yes, of course." Thor said in english while looked over at Katherine. "I thank you for aiding Eri in battle."

The young genius simply shrugged, knowing that her best friend was pretty overwhelmed by everything right now. "It wasn't a problem." Katherine looked over at Jason. He was staring at Eri with concern and love. She knew she defiantly had some explaining to do to, especially for the boys' sake.

Thor lifted up his hammer and swung in a large circle before the Norse dieties and demigoddess left to go back to their home.

Kat stood there with Dan and Jason while Captain America talked with the police and ironman took samples from the oversized creatures.

The mutant sighed and looked at her boyfriend and her best friend.

She hadn't realized it till now, probably because she never really thought about it till she saw Jane, but they had changed drastically since they all had met 8 years ago.

Dan's wavy blonde hair that swooped to one side was longer and messier than she remembered it. When they had first met they where the same height, now he towered over her by a good foot.

Jason was a whole lot taller than she was, like he has always been since they met. When he was younger his bright red hair used to be some what controllable, now it stuck up in every direction possible.

Then she got slapped across the face when realization reminded her not just how they've changed physically, but their relationships as well.

Now she had been calling Dan her boyfriend for 2 years. Jason and Eri are dating now, even though Thor didn't 100% approve. Even Trevor and Charlie were sailing into they're 3rd year of being a couple. To think... All of them had only met 8-9 years ago.

And to think, one-by-one, they where all slowly falling apart.

**;thanks for Reading and please leave a review!;**


	31. Senior year

**;so guess whos stuck home sick and is just going to work on chapters today? me! and another time skip! As always I don't own the avengers. M.O.T.H and i own the plot and and any OC's; **

The first week of senior year couldn't have come fast enough.

Daniel Rogers looked down at his class schedule again making sure he was heading to his right classroom. They had been back in school for 4 days and he still got lost.

He looked up from his schedule as he walked into the stairway and sighed.

High school was going alarmingly fast for Dan's liking. Soon enough he, Kat, and Charlie will be graduating and Jason and Trevor where already off into their first year college. And Eri will be a junior in high school.

Then with college comes separation. He and Kat would most likely go to different schools. The young genius was probably going to go to a large technology based school while he went to a smaller college for studying history.

He didn't want Kat to turn down her high ranked colleges and go to a small college because of him. Even though she denied it, Dan knew he was the only reason Kat didn't graduate college at the age of 13.

That another thought: what would he want to do after college?

Obviously work for S.H.I.E.L.D like his dad. Maybe try to settle down and get a house with Kat, saying he wasn't planning on breaking up with her anytime ever. Heck, maybe he'd want to start a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat walked down the school hallway with her friends Cari and Scott. Her bright red hair pulled back into its signature messy ponytail and wearing a orange t-shirt that said "Nerd? I Prefer the term: "intellectual badass"" in white blocky letters under a long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Ugh I can't wait for school to be over already." Kat groaned shouldering her back pack. They still had two more classes before they where home free, and she just wanted to high-tail it out of there.

"We've only been back for 4 days." Scott laughed shaking his head. "Have fun surviving the rest of the year."

Kat rolled her eyes as the trio passed the stair way. The genius leaned backwards and took a few steps back, taking a double take when she saw Dan standing alone in the stairway obviously lost in thought.

"You guys go on with out me. Will you tell professor I won't make it." She suddenly said to her curly blonde haired friend. "Lucky you your a Stark." Cari said in her natural British accent. "Whiting favors you lot."

Kat sniggered and waved her friends goodbye.

Dan was still staring off into space. Taking advantage of the situation, the genius snuck up behind her boyfriend quietly. He still didn't notice her.

Once she was right behind him, Kat grabbed his arm and chanted: "_WHO_ _KNEW_ Daniel Rogers was so easy to sneak up on?"

Captain America's son jumped and looked down at his elbow where Kat's face was grinning. He laughed and re-shouldered his bag.

"Don't tease." He said while rapping his arm around her shoulders. "I have a lot on my mind. What class are you heading to?"

The genius smiled while she rapped her arm around his waist. "Actually I was playing with the idea of skipping for the rest of the afternoon. Join me?" She asked.

Dan pondered this for moment before grinning and resting his forehead on Kat's.

"I think I can afford to miss _one_ math lesson."

XXXXXThe next dayXXXXXXXXXXX

Later after school Kat headed to the parking lot to meet Jason, Dan and Eri so they all could go home.

She looked down at her phone to see a text from Jason asking where she was. _"I'm on my way, bird-brain."_ She replied and placed her phone back in her pocket.

Kat turned the corner just as a group of guys bumped into her. "Watch it." One of them snapped before following the others. "I believe the expression is "pardon me"." Kat shot back at him while wagging a finger.

The boys stopped and looked at Kat. Their leader walked ahead of the group causing the mutant to curse mentally. It was Edward Hammer, son of Justin Hammer, the idiot who tried to duplicate her uncles ironman suit and nearly destroyed the city.

What made it worse was that he looked a lot like his dad. Kinda like a mini-evil clone or something. Edward's dirty blonde hair was slicked black with at least a gallon of hair gel and his glasses sat rested on top of the brim of his nose.

"Now, now, Katherine." He said in his usual snobbish tone that she hated more than anything. Well, minus Sabertooth. "It's rude to use that tone with others."

"Gee, Maybe you should tell that to your whale-sized friends." Kat said nodding at the over sized group of boys. The smallest of them was Edward and he was at least 6 feet tall.

They all growled at Kat and cracked their knuckles as if they where trying to threaten her.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to insult others Katherine?" Edward asked. The mutant smirked and turned away from them. "Oh that's right, she was dead before you where out of diapers."

Kat stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide. "And that pathetic excuse for an uncle you have had to do the job for her." He continued. Kat gripped her hands so tight she could feel her nails digging into her skin. If this kid knew what was good for him he would shut up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan, Jason and Eri walked around the side of the school hoping to find Kat. "Where is she?" Jason asked looking at his watch. "We're going to be late for training."

Dan shrugged and looked ahead. "Oh god..." He muttered when he saw Kat.

Her back was facing Edward Hammer and her eyes where glowing bright red. _"Kat!"_ He thought instantly hoping somehow she would hear him. _"Kat calm down! He's not even worth the trouble!" _

Thankfully, she had heard him, because Kat instantly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, her eyes where back to normal.

The trio sighed with relief. Kat not only would've reviled she's a mutant, but also get in a heap of trouble.

"But, then again, I guess it's a good thing that mutant freak of a father you had is dead as well." Edward continued. Kat's expression turned deadly. "I mean with all the freakish monsters that exist its a wonder the government doesn't put them out of their misery like your stupid dad-"

Kat whipped around and socked Edward in the face.

Eri gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth while Jason just stared at her just as dumbfound as Dan.

Edward got hit with such a force, he turned a 360 before land on his backside. Blood poured down his noes and his glasses where cracked.

"Didn't your daddy teach you it's rude to insult someone's parents?" Kat snapped at him. "Oh that's right, he's spent the past 10 years in prison!"

At that, Kat turned heel and stalked off, leaving everyone in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young genius spun around her uncles lab trying to rid herself of boredom. The school had called home saying what Kat had done and expected a punishment. Of course once Tony heard what had happened, he decided to let the situation go.

Ironman had to go to an Avengers meeting so Kat decided to take advantage of the time and put the finishing touches on her Irongirl armor.

"How much longer till the paints done, JARVIS?" Kat asked while twirling her uncles taser in her hand. "Another hour, Miss. Peterson." He replied.

Kat groaned as her phone buzzed. She picked it up to see she had gotten another text from Jason, Dan and Eri.

_"Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to come over? Please respond to this I love you -Dan" _

_"Kat are you feeling alright? You almost lost your head today. I hope your not in to much trouble. -Jason" _

_"I'm coming over right now whether you want me to or not. -Eri" _

Kat sighed and replied:

_"No it's alright, Eri's already forcing her way inside. I love you too." _

_"Gee, thanks for caring so much bird-brain." _

_"Alright but you better bring ice cream."_

The genius sighed and rolled around on her chair. Maybe a girls night in is what she really needs to get her mind off her parents.

**;and ill leave it at that cause this chapter is getting to long. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	32. Chapter 32

**;hey guys! all I have to say is: I'm sorry if I got the names to the technology Kat's using wrong. I'm not a genius like her. Any who enjoy!; **

"Ow!" Kat hissed in pain through the bloodied napkin clenched between her teeth as she injected herself in the arm with the Extremis process again.

What was this going to do? These little computers would now allow Katherine to directly interface with any computer system and satellite. Basically, the crucial circuitry for the Iron Girl, and some of the Iron Man, armor is now being stored inside the hollows of her bones.

Sure it'd make her more robot than mutant/human. But hey, you can't deny it's pretty cool.

The genius paused as her cell phone began to ring. Spitting out the dirty napkin from her mouth, Kat levitated the cell phone over and answered it as she started ejecting herself again.

"I got the ice cream and a couple of James Bond movies." Eri said the moment She answered. "Thanks." Kat muttered focusing on the injection she was doing. She hissed in pain as the machine went into her bones.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" the demigoddess asked, worry clearly showing in her voice. "I'm fine, Eri." Kat replied with a wince as she injected the last little machine into her arm. "Alright. I'll be there soon." Eri replied before hanging up.

"Alright!" Kat said letting her phone go back onto the table and wiping the blood off her arms with the same napkin "Let's try these bad boys out, shall we?"

The genius walked onto the platform as the recording camera zoomed in on her. "Camera?" Kat asked pointing a finger in its direction. The robot head nodded. "Suit?" The iron girl armor laid on top of the desk in its separate pieces. Another robot head spun in answer.

"Hit it JARVIS." Kat said snapping her fingers at the music player behind her.

Joe Williams "Jingle Bells" instantly started playing from speakers, blasting music around her.

Kat closed her eyes as the music started and waved her arms above her head as she shook her hips to the beat. The genius spun in a 360 while chanting "ha!" and sticking her right arm out towards the dismantled pieces of Iron Girl armor. Nothing.

"Oh, c'mon..." She muttered banging her arm with her free hand then thrusting it at the armor again.

This time the right glove turned on and rocketed itself at Kat latching itself onto her hand. "Ha! Yes!" She chanted as she watched the armor lock itself onto Kat's hand. Flicking her other arm the rest of arm pieces flew onto Kat's body while she spun in a 360.

Kat started dancing as each of the pieces of armor flew over and connected onto her body. Once her entire upper body, minus her face, was covered, Kat did a backwards flip and the Iron Girl boots flew on and latched onto her jeans. The boots connected themselves to the rest of the suit as her face mask flew into place.

Iron Girl landed on the platform on one knee with one arm in the air behind her and the other driven into the ground. She raised her head grinning.

"And that's how it's done." She said standing up.

The Iron Girl armor was pretty much exactly like her uncle's mock-47 armor, except smaller and had a more female-ish body structure.

"Miss. Odenson is calling, Miss. Peterson." JARVIS told her showing the photo of Eri she used as a contact. "Yello?" Kat asked as the suit answered her phone.

All she heard was a shriek and the sound of loud crashing and possibly an explosion in the background. "Eri?!" Kat asked just as the phone line went dead.

The armor opened up and Kat ran out of it sprinting out of the lab.

"Miss. Peterson-?" JARVIS asked. "Eri's in trouble!" Kat called running up the stairs. She had been so stuck in the lab she hadn't even noticed the thunder storm raging outside.

Running out onto her uncles take off platform, Kat flew up into the air and after her best friend.

It wasn't exactly hard to find her. All kat had to do was go the opposite direction all the by standers where running.

Eri was in bad shape. She was limping and her arm looked like it was torn out of its socket. She also may have broken some ribs by how uneven her breathing sounded.

Eri was able to summon a sword back to hand, similar to how her dad did with his hammer and then leapt into the air, she was able to strike her attacker in the eye, leaving him to roar in pain, and then backhanded Eri into the side of a car.

Whoever this guy was, he wasn't human. Heck, he wasn't even mutant. He had blood red eyes, and skin that made it look like he was made from stone. There was a broad sword over his back, a battle ax and dagger were strapped around his waist, and a shield was over his back as well.

Eri struggled to get out of the wreckage as the attacker moved in. Kat found the heaviest truck on the street and sent it soaring toward the stone guy, but it ended up getting split by his battle ax before it could reach him.

"Damn it..." Kat cursed as she levitated all the rubble and metal off the demigoddess. The genius practically grew up in blood and bruises, but the sight of beat up Eri made her stomach cringe a bit.

Eri smiled through a bloodied mouth and bruised face. "Kat, you came…" she said through a hiss of pain as the telepathic mutant tried to support her broken best friend.

"Let's get you out of here." Katherine replied more focused on leaving than staying.

The stone guy charged toward Kat and ripped her away from Eri, sending the genius flying down the street. Kat landed hard on the pavement several times before she rolled to a stop. Damn that guy had an arm!

She could feel bruises forming and broken bones cracking under her weight as she struggled to get back to her feet.

Thats when Kat noticed neither of her or Eri had any armor on; they were both fighting in t-shirts and jeans. She had to end this quick.

Kat tried to telepathically attack the stone man, but he only laughed. Damn it! Why isn't this working?!

While she was thinking, the attacker went to bash her in the head with his shield. The genius clenched her fists, hoping the small computers in her bones would be able to connect from this far way.

Before the shield could make contact, Kat felt her Iron girl armor began to surround her, leaving the shield to only clink against her head._ "Nice try."_ She thought as she sent the shield into the sky with a repulser ray from her Iron Girl suit. The stone guy stumbled backwards as his weapon shattered to nothing.

"Thanks, JARVIS." She breathed a sigh of relief. She loved that robot sometimes.

"You are most welcome, Mrs. Peterson. I have called the Avengers, they are there way." JARVIS said.

Katherine let out another sigh, this time out of anger. she was so going to be in trouble once her uncle arrived.

She was about to try to hit the attacker with a powered up repulser ray when his ax hit her strait in the chest, tearing through the metal chest plate of her suit like tissue and cutting her skin.

Kat flew onto her back. She barely had time to scream before he crushed the air out of her lungs with his foot pushing down on his torso and some of her ribcage began to crack.

Kat struggled to lift him off with her telepathy, but before she could get enough strength, she went unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That wasn't the call Tony wanted to hear during an Avengers meeting.

He and Fury had just been discussing his "army of Iron Men" when JARVIS called in saying Kat and Eri where in trouble. While the others got onto a jet, Tony went strait for the battle in his suit. When he got there everything was silent.

"JARVIS scan for life forms. Find them." He instructed as he heard the sound of Thor flying in from behind.

"I've found Miss. Peterson." JARVIS replied showing Tony Kat's outline not to far away. Thank god she was still in one piece. Wait... Was she wearing... arch reactor technology?

Tony flew down to his niece in shock to see she was wearing a full set of Iron Armor he had never seen before.

Kneeling next to her Iron Man ran his fingers over the large cut across the suits chest plate. "JARVIS hack the suit and open it up." He instructed.

As soon as it opened, Tony regretted his choice.

Kat looked like someone had used her as a punching bag. Her face and pretty much entire body was smeared with blood and dirt.

_"Why is she always covered in blood?"_ He thought sickly while brushing her hair out of her face. The large cut on her chest was still fresh and he wasn't a doctor but Tony knew her elbow was not supposed to be shaped that way. The same was with her leg and her ribs.

"God damn..." Tony muttered. Whoever did this must've been one supernova.

Hawkeye ran up to Katherine and gently placed his ear near her lips. "She's still breathing." He said. "Thanks, genius, my suit told me that while I was still air born." Tony smirked.

Clint glared at Iron Man as Kat started coughing and waking up. The red head started gasping rapidly as she panicked. Probably thought her attacker was still here.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey... Easy, kiddo easy. your ok." Tony said quickly trying to keep her calm while gentle running his ran over her blood covered forehead. "Your going to be perfectly ok."

"Where's Eri?" Katherine breathed as Tony tried to help her sit up. Tears fell down her cheeks from the pain and Iron man and Hawkeye instantly helped her lay back down.

Thor marched over to the nearly-fallen genius. He looked more beyond angry than she's ever seen him. "Who took her?" He demanded fighting to keep his voice under control.

"Some grey guy with laser beam eyes…" Kat muttered. She watched as Thor opened up a portal and vanish from sight just before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review down below!;**


	33. Painful recovery

**;hey guys sorry for the late update. there's going to be a week time skip cause honestly Kat laying in the hospital slipping in and out consciousness just doesn't seem interesting. M.O.T.H and I own nothing but the plot and OC's; **

_"Hey, Happy." Kat greeted the large man in a suit who was standing in front of a white car. "Hey, Kat." Happy replied giving her a fist bump and opening the door for her. _

_"How was school?" he asked as she tossed her back pack to the side and buckled her seat belt. The 12 year old shrugged. "Boring. As usual." She replied as Happy got in drivers seat. _

_Kat sat beyond bored while Happy drove her to her uncle's beach house. "Are you staying for dinner?" She asked randomly while pulling out her holographic screen._

_"No, Pepper has more meetings she needs to finish and as you know as the head of security I have to be there to make sure everything is in check." Happy replied still looking at the rode. _

_The genius shook her head while smirking. Everyone who knew Happy knew he took his job very proudly and very seriously. _

_"I'll never understand technology..." Happy mumbled as he glanced at Kat who was playing on her touch screen. She laughed a little. "It's not that hard, ya know." She said typing a quick message to Pepper and another to Tony. _

_The security guard shook his head. "Not all of us are geniuses, KP." He said using his ridicules nickname for her. Kat shook her head. She never let him watch "Kim Possible" again after he made his "wonderful discovery". _

_Happy pulled the white car into Iron man's favorite vacation home and Kat crawled out. "Later, Happy." Kat said giving him a fist-bump before she left. "See ya, KP." He said before she closed the door. _

_"Uncle Tony!" Kat yelled as she slammed the front door shut behind her. "I'm home!" _

_The 12 year old quirked an eyebrow when he didn't reply. She threw her backpack on the floor and took off her jacket and shoes before walking into the kitchen. _

_"Uncle- are kidding me?" She asked in a flat tone._

_Her uncle was wearing his new mark-47 armor while standing over the stove and cooking them dinner. He looked up from what he was making to his niece. _

_"Oh, hey kiddo." He said looking back at what he was doing. "How was school?" "Why are you wearing that?" Kat asked ignoring his question and walking over to him. _

_"What, can I not wear my suit to cook you dinner?" He asked gesturing at the stove. "Fire is very dangerous you know." _

_Kat looked up at him and smirked. "Your not even in there, are you?" She asked. _

_"Uh-What? What makes you think I'm not in here?" He asked. In answer, Kat banged her fist against his stomach and listened to the small echo coming from inside. "Your not in there." She said shaking her head. _

_Mock-47 lowered his head a little. "Ok you got me." Tony said. "So where are you?" The red head asked reaching for a piece of bacon on the grill. Mock-47 lightly slapped her hand away and wagged a metal finger at her. _

_"First of all: that is very hot no touching. Second: I'm away on a top secret mission. You can't learn anything more than that." Tony's projected voice replied. Kat raised her eyebrows unbelievably._

_"Now can Mock-47 have a hug?" Tony asked changing the subject as the robot held out his arms. "You know you're his favorite." _

_Kat grinned a little and hugged the robot around the waist. "Why don't you give him hugs more often? You know he loves them." He said as the suit ruffled her hair lightly._

_"I'm going into the lab." Kat said pulling away then jogging to the stairs that lead to iron man's lab. "Oh no no no. Oh no." Tony's voice said as the suit blocked the stair way. _

_Kat side-stepped to the right and the robot followed. She stepped to the left and the robot followed again. She slid to the right then immediately slid to the left. Kat moved side to side and Mock-47 followed her every move. _

_Finally, the 12 year old dived between the suits legs, did a summersault, and ran down the stairs. _

_"No kat! There's a- there's a bad, very poisonous gas leak down there. Very bad and uh-very poisonous." Tony's voice yelled as the suit ran after her. "I'll take my chances." Kat called back sprinting barefoot down to the lab. _

_She walked down the steps to see Tony Stark doing pull ups with the headset he uses to control his suits on. "Aw shit...busted." He said lowering himself and dropping from the bars. _

_"Top secret mission?" Kat asked smirking while crossing her arms._

_"Alright, alright I lied. Just trying to get a few things done." Tony admitted putting his hands up in surrender. Kat hopped onto the middle platform and hugged her uncle around the waist. He ruffled her hair and looked at Mock-47. _

_"Remind me to never let you guard the house. Ever." He said. Kat grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him to the foot of the stairs. _

_"Come ooooon." She moaned. "I'm hungry and your suit sucks at cooking." Mock-47 turned his head and looked at Kat. He had taken what she said very offensively. _

_"What?" She asked looking up at him. "You do! You burn everything!" Mock-47 raised a hand at the 12 year old and walked away. _

_"I swear he's the sassiest of all of them..." Kat muttered. Tony smirked and ruffled her hair. "C'mon I'll finish making you your bacon rapped shrimp." He said walking back upstairs. _

XXXXBack to normal timeXXXXXX

The drugs started to stop and Kat could finally keep consonance for more than 2 seconds. She didn't panic like she did when she first woke up in the hospital. She perfectly knew she was in her uncle's car, which Jason was driving, laying across the back seat with her head on Dan's lap.

Katherine hardly remembered what happened during the past week at the hospital. Probably because she was either passed out or so high on pain killers she just couldn't remember anything.

But she did remember her injuries. Under her shirt she borrowed/stole from Dan her torso was rapped in a vest-like cast covering the gash going from her left shoulder to her right hip.

Along with that, her right arm from her palm to just below her shoulder was in a cast to match her torso. Same with her leg from her ankle to just above her knee. Then there was her record amount of stitches that hurt just as badly on her face, arms, legs, and, for the most part, stomach.

Dan was running his fingers through Kat's messy hair. He almost had a heart attack when he saw how beat up she was. It scared him more than anything to think she might have died.

"How is she?" Jason asked bluntly while glancing at Kat in the rear view mirror. "Think she's starting to wake up." Dan replied looking down at his sleeping girlfriend. "Pain killers must be wearing off."

"No shit Sherlock..." Kat muttered under her breath, still not opening her eyes. Dan smiled weakly. "We're pulling into the tower now. We'll go upstairs then we'll give you more medicine." He said ruffling her hair.

Jason parked the car in front of the elevator at Stark tower so they wouldn't have to walk far.

"I got her, don't worry." Dan said to Jason getting out of his side of the car then going over to where Kat was laying. "Your going to have to help me here, Kat." He muttered.

The genius groaned as she slowly moved into sitting position. She instantly winced in pain and clutched her ribs. "I know it hurts." Dan said gently as he scooped her up into his arms bridal style and kicked the door closed. "I'm getting you inside."

"I would've just flew in but I'm to lazy." Kat muttered hiding her face in the crook of Dan's neck. He smirked a little. "Why don't I just drop you for motivation?" He joked as they waited for Jason in the elevator. "You don't have the guts. You love me too much." She kidded back.

Jason walked into the elevator and JARVIS closed the doors taking them up to the top floor. Even though she was half asleep, Kat could sense the waves of anger flowing off him.

"I'm sorry Jason..." Kat muttered.

"For?" The archer asked gruffly. "Loosing Eri." She replied. Her voice cracked a little at the end. Both boys knew Kat hated herself once she learned just exactly who kidnapped their demigoddess.

Desak, the ultimate hunter and slayer of gods.

Jason didn't reply he just stared at the elevator door. Kat hid her face in Dan's neck again as the elevator stopped and the doors opened up. Tears where seriously threatening to start falling from her eyes.

The genius knew perfectly well Thor and most likely Sif hated her guts for loosing Eri. But she had been hoping Jason would've showed a little more sympathy towards her. But so far, all he's given her is a cold shoulder and a few glances.

"Hey Jason, get a glass of water will ya?" Dan asked as he took Kat to her bedroom. "Why doesn't she just use her 'special powers' for once?" Jason grunted heading into the kitchen. Dan furrowed his eyebrows in the archer's direction.

Once Kat was given more pain killers for her injuries, Dan decided it was time he confronted Jason about his attitude towards Kat.

"What is your problem?" Dan asked as he walked out of Kat's room. "What do you mean 'what is my problem'?" Jason asked picking up his motorcycle keys.

"You've been acting like a complete jerk to Kat for the past week." Dan replied gesturing a hand at Kat's door. "If it hasn't left your mind," Jason said his voice on edge. "She's the reason Eri got kidnapped by a god-killer."

"If it hasn't left your mind: Kat already feels horrible enough about the whole situation. Shes trying to recover from getting crushed and doesn't need you getting on her ass about it!" Dan snapped. "And it is not her fault! She did everything she could!"

"Yeah? Well it wasn't enough!" Jason snapped back. "Oh yeah, because you did a fantastic job trying to protect Eri!" Dan barked. Jason was taken back by this but quickly regained himself. "Maybe I could've if that red-headed 'genius' had used her damn head and called for help!"

"Get out." Dan said pointing at the elevator.

Jason furrowed his eyebrows wondering if he had heard him correctly. "What-?" "You heard me: Get. Out." Dan repeated still pointing at the elevator.

Jason stared at the son of captain America like he was seriously debating whether or not he should punch him in the face. Instead of fighting, the archer grabbed his jacket and left.

Meanwhile in still her bedroom, the pain killers hadn't taken full affect yet and Kat had heard the whole fight.

Hiding her face under her hand, the tears she had been holding back fell down her face. _"Why does everything have to fall apart like this?" _Kat thought. Now Jason and Dan hated each other. And that was all her fault. Might as well add that to the list of things she's screwed up.

Suddenly, the drugs kicked in and forced her to sleep.

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review;**


	34. The-Not-So-Wicked-Witch

**;hey guys sorry for the long wait. I had some trouble with this chapter. Anyway, M.O.T.H and I own the plot and OC's nothing else! so enjoy reading and leave a review down below!;**

_Kat woke up grumbling as something continually poked her in the face. Sitting up she saw the James Bond movie she was watching with Tony had just started playing credits. _

_The young genius scowled as something poked her again. Looking over, she noticed Tony twitching and grunting in his sleep. Pushing his foot away, Kat crawled behind iron man and started shaking his arm. _

_"Uncle Tony." She said half-asleep. "Uncle Tony wake up. You're having a nightmare. Uncle To-" _

_Katherine shrieked as someone from behind grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and ripped her away from her uncle. Tony snapped awake as the mock-47 held his niece up by her shirt. _

_"Shut down!" Iron man yelled pointing his hands at the suit. Mock-47 dropped the red head and his lights went out as his limbs drooped. Tony threw his arms apart causing the robot to brake down into separate pieces of armor and scattering all over the room. _

_"Kat! are you ok? god damn it I'm so sorry." Tony exclaimed as he hopped over the edge of the couch and scooped the shaking 12 year old into his arms. "I must've activated him in my sleep... I'm sorry." _

_"I think he's still mad at me for insulting his cooking..." Kat muttered looking wide-eyed at the robots separated pieces. _

_Tony sighed and rested his forehead on top of Kat's head. The twelve year old hugged her uncle back. "It's ok Uncle Tony. You didn't mean to." She said. "I know how scary nightmares can get." _

XXXXXXBack to presentXXXXXXX

Nightmares. That's the only thing Kat's been getting lately.

They've changed from her parents dying, to her uncle Tony dying, to Pepper, to Dan, to Eri, to Jason, etc, etc, etc. Then they'd shift to the normal nightmares she's had since she was a kid.

Kat groaned as the drugs kicked in again. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to have nightmares anymore. But, Her stupid traumatized brain just couldn't keep it together anymore. The genius fought the painkillers as long as she could before they pulled her back into sleep.

_The dungeon was dark and damp. rats squeaked along the rafters, and one crawling on her leg. The was Eri was heaving and holding herself made it obvious the pain she was in from her injuries was overwhelming her. The echoes of Desak's feet coming down the stone steps, probably checking to make sure that she was still alive. _

_Eri glared at him with her one good eye, the other one swollen shut. Electricity surged around her like a tornado. _

_Desak smirked at her like she was his new trophy, he grabbed her by chin and Eri tried her best to squirm out of his hold. She struggled against the manacles and chains that bound her against the stone wall, only for Desak to take her take her head and slam into the wall. _

_She cried out in agony, and the surge of electricity that had been swirling around her hit Desak square in the chest, sending him flying to the stone steps. Blood dribbled down Eri's chin and she watched as Desak made his way up the stairs and the door slammed shut behind him. Tears streamed down her cheeks. _

_With tears mixing with the blood coming from her mouth, she sobbed and screamed out a single word. "PAPA!"_

Kat's eyes shot open as her whole body jumped. Her eyes burned with tears at the sudden spike of pain that shot through her with the movement. She started swearing every dirty word Iron Man had ever taught her. "Shit! agh! God fu-" "Greetings, Lady Peterson." A woman's voice interrupted her.

Katherine looked wide-eyed to her bedside to see none other than Sif the war goddess herself standing in her door way.

The mutant looked uncomfortably at the goddess as she walked into her room. What was she doing here? Shouldn't she be looking for Eri?

"You are healing well, I hope." Sif started. She was calm much to Kat's surprise. She half expected her best friends step-mother to scream at her for loosing Eri. Sif must've caught onto this cause what she said next took Kat by even more surprise.

"I know that you did everything that you were able to try to save Eri." She said in reply to the mutants odd looks.

Now Kat just stared at her even more dumbfound. She didn't hate her for loosing Eri?

"Fret not, young one." Sif continued sitting on the genius's bedside. "Thor has gone to his brother Loki for aid. We will get her back." Loki... That guy that tried to enslave the earth? Thor really must be desperate...

The mutant nodded in understanding and thanks as she tried to let the new information sink in. Eri could possibly survive. Then she'd come back home. Jason would possibly not hate her and everything will go back to normal. Maybe she hasn't completely screwed everything up. Well... not yet anyway.

"I wish you a well recovery, Lady Peterson." Sif said as she got up and headed to leave. "I must return to Asgard for the search."

Kat suddenly remembered her nightmare of Eri in that dungeon. Not thinking she suddenly exclaimed: "He's holding her in a dungeon! It-it has stone steps and rats and Eri is chained to a wall."

The goddess turned around and looked at Kat surprised. "How do you have this information?" Sif asked walking back to the mutants bedside.

"I-I saw it in my nightmares..." Kat replied feeling tears roll down her cheeks. This was her fault. Eri was thinking the same thoughts she had 2 years ago when Sabertooth had held her captive. No hope of rescue in time. Only more pain and, sooner or later, death.

Sif sat awkwardly on the edge of Kat's bed while she cried. In all the time the goddess had known the young genius, she had never showed any form of weakness what's so ever. And right here before her eyes Katherine broke down into tears.

"I-I'm sorry." Kat sniffed wiping her eyes with her 'good' arm. "Do not weep, child." Sif said in an almost motherly tone while lightly patting her on the shoulder. "I will return with Eri."

At that Sif stood up and left the room without another word. No doubt to go to Asgard and get her step-daughter.

The genius closed her eyes again and sighed. Some of the guilt she had felt left her shoulders, which was nice for a change.

Not much to her surprise, the painkillers kicked in again. Kat closed her eyes willingly this time while making bets to herself on who's going to die in her nightmares this time.


	35. Make it Official

**;welcome to yet another chapter of Mindgames! M.O.T.H and I own nothing but the plot and OC's except Ivy and Amarylis they belong to M.O.T.H;**

Usually when Kat woke up from her drug-forced dreams she would hear a dead silent room with the exception of rain or another form of bad weather. What she didn't expect was to hear people talking. In French.

"Remy! Être tranquille, vous vous réveillerez sa place! -Remy! Be quiet you'll wake her up!" A female voice whispered at the sound of cards loudly being shuffled. A man chuckled before replying: "détendre ma petite fleur. la fille est tellement droguée que jusqu'à vous pourriez aussi bien lui appeler un stoner. -relax my little flower. the girl is so drugged up you might as well call her a stoner.-"

Kat opened her eyes to see none other than Ivy and Remy Lebeau. She cracked a grin at the married couple.

"Look who finally came to my sick bed." She said causing them to jump a little. "Katherine!" Ivy exclaimed while giving her a small hug. It was difficult between Kat's injuries and Ivy's obvious baby bump. "How are you?" "I've been better. But I've also been worse." Kat replied giving Ivy a small pat on the back. Ivy pulled away and the genius moved her attention to the Cajun. "Lebeau." She greeted with a nod. "You got quiet the beat down, didn't you chèri?" He asked smirking at Katherine's many casts and bandages.

She only shrugged. "I'm used to it." Kat replied. Ivy smiled as she searched for something in her bag. "Don't worry, Roux. Ivy has just the thing to fix you up. We came as soon as we heard the news from Logan." Gambit said as placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Here they are." the earth puppeteer said as she pulled out several green leaves from her bag.

Kat raised an eyebrow. "What will that do exactly?" She asked as both mutants stood up. "Just watch, chèri." Remy said as he slid his finger down the cast on her leg. Kat was confused till she saw the thin red line on her cast. "Wait! What are you-?!" She was cut off as a "poof!" of a tiny explosion went off and her cast cracked wide open exposing her black and blue bruised leg.

"What the-?!" Kat exclaimed. "Why the hell did you-?!" She cut off again as Ivy squeezed a green goop from two of the leaves onto her hand and started to rub it on Kat's leg. The genius watched as Ivy's fingers lightly glowed white and her leg slowly stopped swelling and turned back to its normal color.

The Earth Puppeteer pulled away as Kat moved her newly-healed leg around. She stared at it unbelievingly before looking back at Ivy. "Can you heal my ribs and arm, too?" She asked. Ivy smiled as Remy went to break off the rest of Kat's casts. "Now go outside." Ivy said shooing her husband. "Amarylis might still be asleep from the car ride."

"How is the little sapling doing?" Kat asked as Ivy rubbed the green goop on her broken elbow. She was talking about Ivy and Remy's 7 year old, soon-to-be eldest child. "She's doing great. Really excited to be a big sister." Ivy replied as she got more green goop for Kat's ribs

"Thanks, Ivy." Kat said as she stood up and stretched. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to stand up again. "My pleasure." The earth puppeteer replied wiping the remaining goop off her hands.

The two mutants walked outside Kat's bedroom and into the kitchen to find them seated on the bar stools while Remy did card tricks for his little girl.

Amarylis looked like a mini-Ivy with her butt-length, chocolate brown hair that held in iron curls, her petite figure, and bright smile. The only difference was that she had Remy's forest green eyes. Kat couldn't help but laugh at the 7 year olds shirt. It had an owl on the front and in white letters it read: _"can I get a 'whoo-whoo!'?"_

Yup. She was Remy's kid alright.

Amarylis looked up from the cards her dad was playing and smiled. "Hi, Kat." She greeted sliding off the barstool and hugging the red-head. She looked up and frowned. "Are you ok? You have a lot of bandages on your face..."

Kat suddenly remembered the large bandage on the brim of her nose and the long line of stitches going down her face. Smiling the genius crouched down to the 7-year-old's level. "I'm fine, princess, don't worry." She said while ruffling her hair a little. Amarylis smiled and giggled a little at Kat's nickname.

"How about I take you guys out to dinner so we can talk?" Kat added while standing up. "I've had nothing but chicken broth and soup for two weeks and I need an American burger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you really think there's going to be a war between the government and mutants?" Kat asked as she took a bite out of her McDonald's burger.

Remy nodded and leaned back in his chair. "That's what the rumors are. Ever since they released the news about the mutant registration act." He said looking at Amarylis who was currently playing on the jungle gym while Ivy watched her.

The genius shuttered a little at last part. She perfectly knew about how the 'cure' for mutant powers had failed and the government had taken it on themselves to register every mutant there was. The government had came to her uncle asking for him to support it. Of course, none of them knew about Kat being a mutant so it was a big shock to them when Tony had refused.

"So... What's the institute going to do?" Kat asked breaking the silence. Gambit shrugged. "As far as we know, continue with classes like normal." She replied. "For whoever is left anyway..." "What do you mean?" Kat asked raising her eyebrows. "What place is safer than Xavier's? Especially when the government is threatening mutants." "Well, chèri, kids are being taken back home by their parents. They don't want the government knowing what's going on Some are even just leaving to avoid the conflict. That's what Nightcralwer did." Remy replied.

The genius's heart sank a little as she remembered. Kurt had been one of her closer friends at the institute. Mostly because he could never scare her with his demon-like appearance even when he tried to. He had left years ago when the cure was first introduced. Kat had gotten a few letters from him time to time, but she still missed the blue guy.

"What are you two doing about it?" Kat asked as she finished her meal. Remy changed his glance from his wife and daughter back to Kat before answering: "Nothing. We're raising a family like anybody else would while keeping our heads low. We're done with conflict."

The genius nodded. "You're lucky." She said wadding up her trash into a ball. "I've got a shit load of conflict that's just waiting to slap me across the face."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for dinner, chèri." Gambit said as they walked to his purple rust-bucket of a car. "You have to come visit us sometime." Ivy said as she pulled Kat into a hug. "I will once I get this mess fixed up." The genius replied while Remy secured sleeping Amarylis into the backseat of the car.

She and Remy shook hands as Ivy got into the passenger seat. Kat looked down at her hand to see a queen of hearts gaming card. "You stole this from my room." She said holding it up for them to see using two fingers. "Many cards like that one, chèri." Remy replied in his defense while in got into the drivers seat.

The genius smirked and flipped the card showing the oil stain that sloppily read 'Stark Industries'. The Cajun only smirked back in response. "Guess that leaves the question: why did you keep it all these years?" Kat stared at him and smirked. "Don't question my actions Lebeau, and I won't question yours. You guys stay safe." She replied as she headed back to Stark tower's elevator. Ivy waved one last time before Remy drove the purple car back to the hotel.

After a boring elevator ride, Kat walked into the Stark tower living room while chanting: "I'm home." like it was any other day.

Pepper and Tony looked up at her from the couch surprised that she was walking much less go out. The PA instantly stood up and walked over to the genius, her arms crossed like she always did when she was about to lecture.

"Ivy and Remy came by and she healed most of my injuries." Kat explained before she could lecture. "Then we went out for some burgers."

Pepper nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks from her already red and swollen eyes. They hadn't spoken to each other since before the incident, saying Kat was unconscious most of the time. The bags under her eyes made it obvious she must've been overstressed.

"Shed a few tears for me, Peps?" the genius asked cracking a grin while she hugged her uncles girlfriend. "Of course I did." Pepper said hugging her back.

"It's ok, Pepper. It doesn't hurt anymore." Kat reassured her while patting her gently on the back. Pepper shook her head. "You're so stupid. You don't even think..." Kat smirked a little. "Coming from the woman that said I have an IQ of a 50-year-old genius this is quiet shocking." The PA laughed a little and pulled away. "I'm just glad you're ok." She replied.

Tony watched the scene before him unfold. This only encouraged him to do what he had planned a few days ago.

"Hey, kiddo." Tony asked walking over to his favorite red heads. "Do you think of Pepper as an aunt to you?" Kat blinked at him as if this was a trick question. "Are you kidding? She's practically my mother. Acts like it too." She added. Tony nodded and turned to Pepper. "Do you think of Kat as your daughter?" He asked. The PA laughed a little. "It's impossible not to." She replied.

"Good." Tony said pulling a small red and yellow cube out of his pocket and going onto one knee. "Then I say we make it official shall we?" The cube opened up to revile a large diamond ring.

"Virginia Pepper Potts, will you marry me and my addiction to suits and technology, big head, selfishness, and the traumatized kid that comes with me?" He asked.

Pepper clasped her hand over he mouth in shock as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She was so speechless all she could do was nod her head 'yes' in reply. Tony grinned as he stood up and slipped the ring onto his new fiancé's finger. After a quick, sweet kiss, they turned to Katherine, both had an arm held out.

She shook her head slowly and smirked. "It took you _14 years_ to say that _one sentence_?" She said while walking into the hug. "Well, it's about damn time."

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


	36. Shocking returns

As odd as it may make Kat seem, she had a habit of talking to people's graves.

Like right now for example. She was seated on the grass in front of Charles Xavier's grave pouring her heart out because she feels like he would listen. Which wasn't surprising. The Professor used to always listen to Kat when she needed to get things off her chest. It helped her keep her emotions and powers under control.

"-I mean, I'm happy Remy and Ivy are going to have their son and I'm beyond excited I'm finally getting Pepper as an official aunt, but... Everyone outside them seems to hate me." Kat said bluntly to the grave stone.

She was gladly reminded of this when she excitedly went to her bedroom to tell the others of her Uncle and soon-to-be Aunts engagement. After telling Dan, kat dialed Eri's number only to remember her best friend was being held captive by a god killer and also that Jason hated her guts for it.

"Ain't healthy to be talk'n to gravestones so much, Red."

Kat turned to see Logan walking up. He sat down next to her and light a cigar. "Not as unhealthy as smoking." She replied. "What are you doing out here?" Wolverine took a long smoke before replying: "Same as you, Red."

She smirked a little. Kat knew Logan was here to visit one of the small graves next to Professor Xavier's, who just so happened to be his killer. Jean Grey. That red headed telepath Remy told her about 8 years ago. Not only did she kill the professor, but she also killed her lover Scott Summers.

It crushed Kat to learn Scott had died. Whenever she came for her rare visits to the institute they and Kurt would play around outside. He also was someone she liked to talk to. Mostly because he had lost his parents when he was a kid as well.

Back to Logan, Kat knew he had loved Jean. He had never told her but her mind may have slipped and -uh- taken the information. To make his pain worse he had been the only one who could kill her. Which had to happen or the world would've been destroyed. None the less, she just nodded.

"So, how's Rouge and Laura doing?" Kat asked changing to a lighter subject. Rouge was Logan's current girlfriend, which had shocked Kat a little saying their age difference but hey she's 22. Rouge can make her own choices. And Laura was his 'clone'. To no ones surprise, Kat and Laura had a rough start but became good friends soon enough. Even though she's two years younger her, kat still sees her around her high school.

"Both do'n good. She's here if you want to talk to her. Laura I mean." Logan replied. Kat could tell by his expression he wanted some alone time. "Sure. I'll see you around." Kat said standing and wiping the grass of her jeans. "Later, Red." He grunted obviously deep in thought already.

Kat walked around to the back of the school while texting Pepper what color theme she thought would be best for the wedding. She closed her phone and slipped it into her pocket as she looked back up. The mutant felt her heart go into her throat.

Standing not even 5 feet from her was a tall, buff man with a shaved head. His back was to her and he was looking around the yard. "Creed." She said taking a step back.

Victor turned around and grinned showing his fangs. Then he pounced. Kat ducked and somersaulted away as Victor landed and launched himself at her again. Feeling her mutation kick in, Kat levitated Sabertooth in mid air and threw him into a large nearby statue. The entire structure crumbled on top of him but Kat was far from done.

Her scars on her shoulders and stomach started burn as rage filled her. Levitating him again, Kat flung Victor onto a wall causing a giant hole to form from the impact. Feeling her eyes turn red, Kat ran inside after him.

Victors broken bones healed quickly as he picked up the tv he had crashed into and chucked it at her. Kat raised her hand and the tv froze in midair. Flicking her wrist the tv was sent flying back at him. Victor jumped over it and tried to land on Kat.

She caught Victor telepathically in midair and threw him onto the wall and kept him pinned there. Sabertooth howled as he tried to escape Katherine's telepathic hold but all it did was make the wall crack around him. Feeling rage, Kat lowly closed her fingers into a fist, causing the pressure around Victor to slowly crush him.

"Not so fun when it's you, huh? Where's your 'Mate' to save your sorry ass now?" Kat sneered at him as Victor grunted with pain. The genius knew his healing factor was taking place, healing the bones she was crushing, but she didn't care. She just wanted him to experience as much pain as possible...

"Dad!"

The mutant turned to see Storm, Hank, Logan and a small boy not even 10 years old run out into the room. They where stopped from going any further by the telepathic wall Kat had made. They all yelled her name and hit the field with their fists. Kat was to fixated on the boy to pay attention to them.

The kid looked exactly like a mini-Victor. Though his hair was longer with a slight wave to it and he had sea green eyes. Aster's eyes.

She tore her gaze away from the boy and back at Sabertooth who was still being crushed. Why does she suddenly feel guilty? This monster killed her parents and almost killed her as well as all the people she cared about. Why the hell would she care if his son saw this? It's not like he cared when she saw her parents die.

"Katherine!" Hank yelled. "Katherine don't! Your doing no more than what he did to you all those years ago! Don't you remember what it was like?"

Of course she remembered. The pain. The traumatization. The horror and discomfort. The helplessness of watching your dad die in front of you. Unknowingly, Kat starting shaking. She couldn't do this. Not to a kid. Whoevers kid it is.

Kat released her hold on Sabertooth and let him drop to the ground. He looked up at her, slightly confused. Anyone would be, it was her life goal to take him out. Kat glared down at him. "Let me make one thing clear: I'm sparing you for your son. And him only. Don't think I forgive you or have gone soft. You ever come near me or the people I care about again and I will fry your brain just like I did Zero's all those years ago." She growled. "Besides... I'm not a monster that hurts kids. I'm not you."

At that, Kat turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine stood in Iron Man's lab behind her uncle as he worked on her, now renamed by the press, 'Iron Maiden' armor.

So far he hasn't lectured Kat about building her own suit but she knew it was only a matter of time. Especially saying Justin Hammer's constant ranting about how she was a 'danger to society'.

"I can't believe you told the government that it was your suit." She said as he welded the gaping cut closed. Tony turned off the machine and looked at her. "I can't believe you disobeyed me and built your own suit behind my back." He said. "Does my authority mean nothing to you?"

Kat looked away guiltily. She couldn't stand looking at Tony when she disappointed him.

Iron man sighed. "Look, I'm not mad at you for anything. If you hadn't made this suit, you'd be dead. So that cancels out most of the negatives." He said. "But you can't just go around and build things like this, Kat. Now the government is questioning if you should stay here."

Katherine sighed hid her face in her hand. As if she didn't have enough guilt already. Tony stood up and patted her on the back. "Don't worry about the government." He said in a much lighter tone. "Their always against me. And if they ask: your grounded. Got it?"

Kat looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What's my punishment?" She asked. Tony shrugged and sat back down, "I don't know make it up. But it can't involve not doing your chores."

She grinned at him as Pepper came running downstairs. "Natasha just called." She said before either of them could speak. "Thor's back. And he brought Eri with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kat practically sprinted through the hospital despite the nurses who told her to walk. She cursed the entire way up the elevator saying it was to slow while pacing back and forth. Once the doors opened wide enough, Kat continued her run till she sprinted right into Dan. Luckily he heard her coming and turned around so she just fell into his arms.

"Is Eri alright?!" She gasped as she stood up strait. "I don't know. I haven't seen or been told anything about her." He replied. That wasn't the answer she wanted. Kat hid her face in her hands and Dan rapped his arms around her. "I know, for a fact, Eri's going to be alright. She's small but tough." Dan continued to reassure Kat while rubbing her back.

God knows how long passed till she finally got the strength to come out from her hiding spot and look at what was happening around them.

Jason was asking Thor questions a mile a minute. The thunder god looked like he was trying his best to answer them calmly. Her Uncle had arrived and was walking around while talking on his cell phone trying to find the best doctors to treat Eri. Clint and Natasha where talking in hushed voices on the other end of the hall obviously keeping a look out just in case something else went wrong. One thing she noticed was the constant glares they where sending at one figure that hadn't caught Kat's gaze.

He was thin, pale and had shoulder length black hair. He was also wearing Asgardian armor and was reading a teen fashion magazine with quiet amusement.

So Thor had gone to Loki for help. Maybe he knows how Eri is... Forget it. After all this guy has done to try to enslave the Earth?Then again he did save Eri. And he seems more into that magazine then ruling their planet. Loki looked up from his newspaper and soon his gaze met hers. Well, here goes nothing.

Katherine walked over to the god and sat down next to him nervously. He only raised an eyebrow at her actions. Nervously she quietly asked: "I-is Eri okay?"

Loki scoffed. "Okay" was not the word he would use in this type of situation. "She is not dead, if that is what you are asking. You are all acting as if we should be preparing for her funeral, she will live through this. If she does not, then I see no reason that I should call her my niece."

The genius furrowed her eyebrows at him and decided to leave. Before Katherine could stand, the Trickster spoke up again. "You should feel lucky that Eri still even lives."

**;thanks for reading and please leave a review!;**


End file.
